Fate Aimless War
by dragoforos
Summary: Ante una repentina traición, la Asociación de Magos decide formar un grupo capas de recuperar los objetos robados. Como consecuencia, deben contratar a personas que no son precisamente de su agrado. Por otro lado, sus enemigos no se lo pondrán fácil. ¿Serán capaces de lidiar con la amenazada? ¿o fracasaran en su tarea?. Este es el comienzo de otra Guerra por el Santo Grial.
1. Acto I-1:El comienzo de una Guerra

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi segunda historia.**

 **Primero aclarare unas cuantas cosas para que más o menos puedan seguir la lógica de mi fic:**

 **-El sistema del santo grial es el de Fate/Kaleid pero con algunos cambios.**

 **-Aparecerán personas de Fate/Prototype, Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Kaleid, Fate/Grand Order, Kara no Kyoukai y Fate/Apocrypha.** **Por el momento no creo incluir a cualquier otro personaje que no pertenezca a los anteriores.**

 **-Algunas definiciones pertenecen al universo de Fate/Grand Order, pero interpretados de otra forma.**

 **-Por ahora, no aparecerán Servants propiamente dicho o con todas sus capacidades(se darán cuenta del porque cuando lean).**

 **-Este capítulo es bastante informativo, pero no todo está explicado, de lo contrario no tendría sentido. Las demás cosas (habilidades, nombres, etc) serán explicadas con forme avance la historia.**

 **Eso sería todo, por lo general todo tipo de aclaraciones serán comentadas al final del capítulo. También las respuestas a cualquier duda que me dejen como Review serán contestadas al final. Los consejos y críticas son completamente bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**

* * *

El universo de fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu.

-¿Se supone que me impresiona?- Personaje hablando.

"Eso quiere decir que…" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _¿Estas bien?-_ cualquier otro medio de comunicarse como por ejemplo los celulares. En cada caso se especificará el elemento usado.

Sin más que decir, por favor disfruten de la historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **El comienzo de una Guerra**

* * *

 **-¿Eso….es nuestro objetivo? ¿una exhibicionista?-**

 **Shiki Ryougi**

* * *

En una habitación de estilo victoriano, había 6 personas reunidas. Más precisamente, 2 de ellas habían invitado a los restantes 4 para pedir su asistencia en un asunto. La distribución era de un hombre y una mujer, enfrente de los otros 4. La mujer estaba sentada con sus brazos sobre el escritorio y el hombre se encontraba parado frente al mueble.

-Les agradezco a todos los presentes por responder rápidamente a nuestra petición- Comenzó una mujer. La mirada seria en su rostro le daba una especia de aura de "Belleza Fría".

La mujer tenía el pelo castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Su vestimenta consistía en un abrigo de color claro, con un pantalón rojo y botas marrones. Debajo de su abrigo, tenía una camisa abotonada blanca con un gran lazo rojo atado alrededor del cuello. Ella era Lorelei Barthomeloi, la Vice-Directora de la Asociación de Magos. Era más conocida como "La Reina de la Torre del Reloj".

-De igual forma, agradezco su cooperación- Continuo un hombre.

El hombre tenía pelo negro que le llegaba más allá de los hombros, y llevaba una capa roja sobre el traje negro que usaba. Sobre la capa, llevaba una bufanda amarilla. La mirada en su rostro era severa. Él era Waver Velvet, conocido como Lord El-Melloi II.

Ambos pertenecían a una organización llamada "Asociación de Magos". Más concretamente, pertenecen a una de sus ramas, la Torre del Reloj. Actualmente es el cuartel general de la Asociación y la rama principal.

La Asociación de Magos es básicamente una organización internacional, auto-preservativa y de autodefensa formada por practicantes de magia con el propósito de controlar, ocultar y desarrollar Magia. Se dice que esta trasciende las nacionalidades y géneros de la magia, pero esto es sólo nominalmente. Cada una de sus 3 ramas pueden tener diferentes enfoques, pero en si persiguen el mismo objetivo.

-Como informamos en las cartas que recibieron, los hemos citado para que recuperen ciertos objetos que fueron robados por la reciente traición de familias anteriormente afiliadas a la Asociación de Magos- La expresión que tenía la Vice-Directora era neutra, pero por su tono de voz podía apreciarse una clara furia.

-El robo fue efectuado por medio de la alianza entre los Ainsworth, Einzbern y Tohsaka- Waver comenzó a entregar una carpeta con los detalles de la misión a cada uno.

Con todos los métodos que tienen los magos, averiguar a los perpetradores de un crimen era un juego de niños. Eso quedó demostrado cuando el hombre de pelo largo nombró a todos los involucrados sin duda alguna.

Mientras los presentes comenzaban a leer, siguió explicando la situación.

-Los objetos robados son un prototipo de Mystic Code en desarrollo, nos referimos a ellas como "Class Card". Su función consiste en sobrescribir una parte del cuerpo del usuario por la de un Espíritu Heroico y hacer que obtenga las habilidades del mismo- La severa mirada en su rostro no cambio en todo momento.

Los Mystic Code son un arma de apoyo que un mago lleva como un artefacto mágico. Podrían decirse que son el resultado de combinar la especialidad de un magus con algún objeto que se sientan cómodos para utilizar, después de todo son sus métodos de ataque y defensa frente a otros. En la mayoría de los casos, son personalizados, pero existan casos donde son producidos en masa por asuntos que algunos hechiceros se niegan a revelar.

Los Espíritus Heroicos son héroes del pasado que consiguieron grandes logros en vida, hasta el punto de ser idolatrados luego de sus muertes. Su fuerza estaba muy por encima de cualquier humano y mago.

Cada Espíritu Heroico tienen posesión de uno o más Noble Phantasm. Estos objetos son la prueba de su leyenda, las armas que empuñaron en vida. Si los Mystic Code eran las armas de los hechiceros, los Noble Phantasm eran las de ellos.

Ese tipo de información estaba incluida en las carpetas que recibieron.

Para resumir, los enemigos que enfrentarían cuentan con una fuerza similar a tales entidades. Por ello, la Asociación tuvo que pedir ayuda a personas que fueran capaces de lidiar con tales oponentes. Cada uno de ellos, tiene la forma de igualar o al menos contrarrestar a los usuarios de Class Card. Además, esta operación debía realizarse discretamente, por lo que no podían depender de ciertas personas.

Ante la repentina declaración, uno de los 4 que hasta ahora estuvieron en silencio, preguntó.

-¿Cuál fue el punto de hacer ese tipo de Mystic Code? No creo que fuera simple curiosidad- Una mujer pelirroja toma la palabra.

Ella aparentaba la edad de 30 años, cuando en realidad tenía más. Su atuendo consistía en una chaqueta marrón claro, y debajo una camisa blanca abotonada. En su mitad inferior, tenía un pantalón marrón oscuro. Su nombre era Touko Aozaki, una magus especializada la magia de Runa, ingeniería humana y arquitectura general. Ella fue parte de la Asociación de Magos por un tiempo, pero debido a un incidente, tuvo que irse.

-Ese tipo de información no son necesarios para hacer el trabajo ¿No lo cree así, Miss Aozaki?- Lorelei comentó. Parece que no tenía la intención de revelar más información de la que se encuentra en la carpeta que cada uno tenía.

-Supongo que debí esperar ese tipo de respuesta….- Suspiro ante la obvia reacción. Incluso en tiempo de crisis, los magos nunca revelarían más información de la necesaria. El simple hecho de que les contaran de la existencia de las Class Card era sorprendente, así lo creía ella.

Seguido de eso, otra mujer levanto la mano en señal de querer preguntar algo. Todos centraron su atención en eso.

-¿Cómo reconoceremos los objetos en cuestión? Según este documento, solo las describen como cartas normales en el exterior- La pregunta provino de una mujer con el pelo de color magenta.

La vestimenta de ella consistía en un traje negro de 2 piezas y una corbata roja-violeta. Tenía el pelo corto y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Ella era Bazett Fraga McRemitz, una especialista en combate de primera clase, perteneciente a la Asociación de Magos. A diferencia de los demás presentes, ella participaba en la operación sin esperar alguna recompensa.

-Las Class Card robadas en total son 9. Como su nombre lo indica, cada uno tiene una clase de Espíritu Heroico. Esas son: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Assassin, Caster, Berserker, Avenger y Ruler. Las características individuales de cada una están en el informe que entregue hace poco. -Tomo aire y volvió continuar mientras miraba a Bazett- En cuanto a cómo reconocerlas es sencillo. Estas cartas responden a 2 comandos de voz del usuario: Include e Install. La primera materializa momentáneamente el Noble Phantasm del héroe y la segunda otorga todas las habilidades del mismo. Ellas no distinguen a sus propietarios, por ello, cualquiera puede usarlas. Para comprobar si es verdadera o no, recomiendo que el que la sostenga diga Include para evitar cualquier inconveniente- Gracias a experiencias del pasado, Waver Velvet tenia los suficientes conocimientos sobre esta crisis.

-¿Inconveniente? ¿existe algún riesgo al usarlas?- La palabras en cuestión llamo la atención de Bazett.

Ante la repentina pregunta, Waver miro a Lorelei. Parecía buscar cualquier señal de confirmación para poder responder. Incluso en el informe que les entrego, no había especificado el riesgo de usarlas. Después de todo, todavía estaban en desarrollo y los fallos pueden estar presentes.

Luego de unos segundos, Barthmeloi asintió para que respondiera. No le gustaba el hecho de compartir más información de la necesaria, pero si alguno de ellos cometiera una imprudencia para averiguarlo, los problemas serían mayores.

-Cuando alguien utiliza una Class Card con el comando Install, una parte de él es cambiada por la del héroe en cuestión. En ese estado, los llamamos "Demi-Servants". Básicamente, es cuando el humano que uso la carta tiene el control de las habilidades del héroe- Pensó sus palabras un momento y continuo- Pero también está el extremo opuesto de eso. Con personas de poca fuerza de voluntad o resistencia ante ataques psicológicos mínima, existen lo que nosotros llamamos "Pseudo-Servant". En esos casos, el Héroe toma el control del cuerpo del usuario en el estado de Install- El defecto principal de las Class Card no era que no podían igualar la fuerza del héroe original, sino que existía el riesgo de convertirse en el mismo espíritu heroico. Esa fue la verdad expuesta por Waver.

Las palabras de hace un momento expusieron más que eso. Prácticamente confirmaron que ellos ya las habían probado y además de que los conocidos como "Pseudo-Servant" ya hicieron acto de presencia en el pasado. De lo contrario no tendrían nombre por el cual referirse.

-No creo que se detenga solo ahí ¿no? De lo contrario no sería una gran amenaza- La última de las mujeres de la habitación por fin soltó algún comentario. Ella no estaba en ese lugar por gusto propio, sino que fue arrastrada por Touko con la excusa de que sería interesante.

La persona en cuestión vestía un kimono y sobre él una chaqueta roja. Como calzado, tenía unas botas con cordones. Su cabello era corto y negro como la tinta. Sus ojos eran del mismo color. Ella es Shiki Ryougi, la poseedora de los Ojos Místicos de la Percepción Mortal, una habilidad que le permita al portador ver la mortalidad inherente de todo lo que le rodea en forma de líneas.

El punto al que Ryougi se refería era el siguiente. Si el riesgo era solamente que quien usaba la Class Card podía llegar a ser controlado por el héroe dentro, solamente debían eliminarlo sin pensarlo demasiado. Independientemente de si tenía el estado de Install, todavía eran un humano y podía matarse. Pero si ellos consideraban eso como un caso serio, debe haber más de lo que dijeron.

-Como usted dice, que la conciencia del usuario sea robada es solo el primer paso. Con el paso del tiempo, el cuerpo comienza a adaptarse a la forma del héroe y lo convierte en un "Servant" completo. En ese estado, son demasiado poderosos para hacerles frente, llegando al punto que rivalizan o superan a cumbre de los Apóstoles Muertos- Waver, literalmente, explico que la escala de poder estaba en otra clase. Todos los presentes entendían la amenaza que podían llegar a ser los 27 de la elite de los vampiros.

Con todos estos puntos explicados, todavía faltaban 2 detalles importantes. El primero es….

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de la alianza entre las familias? ¿para que necesitan tal poder? - El último de los 4 invitados hablo por primera vez. Anteriormente estaba callado para concentrarse el leer la carpeta en su mano.

El último en hablar era un joven que aparentaba 18 años. Su cabello era rojo con un mecho blanco y sus ojos marrón-dorados. El atuendo que tenía consistía en una camisa blanca y azul, además de unos vaqueros azules. Él era Shirou Emiya, un mercenario independiente que heredo el título de "Asesino de Magos" de su padre adoptivo, Kiritsugu Emiya, luego de que muriera. Las características más reconocibles en él, serían las cicatrices que tiene en su rostro y brazo izquierdo.

Entre los magos, es el un caso raro, ya que solamente esta especializado en 2 magias, Refuerzo y Graduación de Aire, más conocida como Proyección. El uso constante de la misma, lo llevo al punto de crear su propia variante de la Proyección, aunque generaba algunas secuelas como que su cabello comenzaba a tornarse blanco. Si tenía otras habilidades era desconocido. Incluso con esa limitación y su corta edad, podía ser considerado uno de los más fuertes magos, en el sentido de combates directos. Si se lo analiza desde la perspectiva de talento como mago, está entre los peores.

-El Santo Grial, un objeto que, según dicen, tiene la capacidad de conceder cualquier deseo. Ese es su objetivo- La reina de la torre del reloj expuso el objetivo del enemigo. A estas alturas, no serviría de nada esconder eso.

Bazett, Shiki, Touko y Shirou desconocían cualquier información relativa del santo grial. Solo saben lo que hay en las carpetas que recibieron hace un momento. El conocimiento de ellos estaba limitado a que los héroes de pasado pueden ser invocados como Servants, un tipo de familiar, por grandes hechiceros. Actualmente, no existían magos conocidos con tal capacidad. Al menos eso decía el informe.

-Entiendo, pero si es así ¿de qué forma pueden usar la Class Card para lograr conseguirlo? - Con su objetivo claro, Shirou continuo con sus dudas.

-Desafortunadamente, desconocemos eso. Las Class Card solo tiene la capacidad de "almacenar" una parte del poder de los héroes del pasado. No deberían tener relación con el santo grial- Waver Velvet mintió ante la pregunta del joven. Es cierto que el sistema de Class Card no tenía relación con el grial, pero los Servant si la tenían. El mismo participo en el evento donde se relacionan.

Shirou no parecía satisfecho con la respuesta, pero decidió no indagar más. Podía comenzar a sentir la mirada penetrante proveniente de la Vice-Directora de la Asociación, y él sabía que hacer enojar a semejante monstruo solo sería contraproducente.

"Parece que tendré que averiguar el resto por cuenta propia…" fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente, indicando que no tenía intención de rendirse.

La segunda cuestión más importante fue el siguiente tema.

-Si tienen lo necesario para conseguir el santo grial, ya lo habrían hecho. Pero, si eso no ha ocurrido quiere decir que deben cumplirse ciertas condiciones ¿no?- la mujer pelirroja expuso su duda. El robo de las cartas ocurrió hace días, por ende, si no tenían nada que los frenara, ya debieron obtener el santo grial. Pero si ya lo hubieran obtenido, no habría necesidad de llamarlos a ellos. Eso solo significa que les faltaba algo.

-Si, según nuestra red de información, ellos se han instalado en la ciudad de Fuyuki. Parece que tienen la intención de usar las líneas de ley de ese lugar- Respondió Lord El-Melloi II.

-…!-Ante el nombre de la ciudad donde están los enemigos, los ojos de Shirou se abrieron como platos. Gracias a que la atención estaba en el hombre de pelo largo, nadie noto el cambio de expresión.

Ese lugar contenía un mal recuerdo de su niñez. Quizás no era tan malo, ya que de esa forma conoció a su padre adoptivo. Pero existían cosas que uno nunca puede olvidar y ese incidente era una de ellas. Los cadáveres por todo el lugar, personas intentando salir debajo de los escombros, fuego por todos lados, grito de horror. Todos esos acontecimientos estaban frescos en su mente como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. No es que estuviera aterrado, en su vida como mercenario observo escenas aún peores y mantuvo la compostura. Pero, de nuevo, existen cosas que uno siempre recordara como "malo" incluso si vivió algo peor.

-Asesino de Magos, tengo entendido que posee una propiedad en la ciudad ¿estoy en lo correcto? - El hombre de pelo largo comenzó a plantear un punto.

-Así es, ¿sucede algo con eso? - Él no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, pero considerando quienes eran, seguramente investigaron todo lo posible sobre el antes de contratarlo.

La propiedad originalmente pertenecía a Kiritsugu, pero con su muerte, todos los bienes pasaron a Shirou. Gracias a algunas credenciales falsas que consiguió de los contactos del anterior Asesino de Magos, pudo conservarla como suya, aunque no tuviera la edad suficiente. A pesar de tener la casa, desde que dejo Fuyuki junto con su padre, nunca volvió a ella. Los constantes viajes por los diversos contratos no permitían esa opción. Seguramente tendría la apariencia de una casa fantasma por los años sin uso.

-Esperaba que nos permitiera usarla como base de operaciones- La razón de la pregunta salió a flote sin ninguna clemencia. La seriedad en las palabras del Velvet era clara.

Cuando Shirou recibió la carta sobre el contrato proveniente de la Asociación de Magos, dudo de su procedencia. El y Kiritsugu habían matado a gran cantidad de sus miembros, pensaba que eso generaría alguna especia de odio hacia él. Pero todo cambio cuando reviso su cuenta bancaria. Tal y como decía la carta, recibió el 50 % por adelantado. No era de las personas que priorizan el dinero ante todo, pero si la misión que le ofrecían requería ese tipo de confianza, debía ser algo grande e interesante.

-No veo razón de negarme, ese lugar es solamente una vieja casa estilo japonesa. Úsenla como desees- No tenía ningún recuerdo que lo atara emocionalmente con ese lugar, así que no le importaba el uso que le dieran.

Ante la positiva del mercenario, El-Melloi II se dio la vuelta y observo a la Reina de la Torre del Reloj. Era necesario que ella también diera su aprobación para continuar.

Con todo lo necesario aclarado, Lorelei se paró de su asiento y recorrió con su vista a todos los que se encontraban delante de ella. Acto seguido, hablo hacia los 5.

-Estoy segura de que lo saben, pero toda la información revelada debe mantenerse en alto secreto. Cualquier fuga de información será severamente castigada. Por supuesto, aquellos que no deseen participar pueden irse, pero deberán tener presente en todo momento que su seguridad corre peligro. Con eso dicho, les pregunto ¿Aceptaran este trabajo? - Su tono de voz denotaba una gran autoridad, no por nada era la Vice-Directora de la Asociación de Magos y parte de la familia Barthmolei.

-Ya me pagaron la mitad, y no soy de las personas que incumplen un contrato- Shirou fue el primero en responder. Él era un mercenario y como cualquier otro, trabajaba por dinero.

-Si esa son sus órdenes- Seguido de él fue Bazett. Ella era parte de la Asociación y por ella, estaba dispuesta a seguir cualquier orden.

-Me nieg…..-Shiki estaba a punto de negarse ya que no le interesaba, pero su boca fue cubierta por la mano de Touko momentos antes de finalizar.

-Claro que aceptamos, ¿no es verdad Shiki?- Ella observo a Shiki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parece que tenía la intención de divertirse.

La mirada asesina de la mujer en kimono no era la de una afirmación. Pero como en muchas otras ocasiones, se dejó arrastrar por las exigencias de la pelirroja. A pesar de las libertades que se tomaba, Touko seguía siendo su jefa.

-Lord El-Melloi II ira con ustedes como su supervisor. Él se encargará de brindarles soporte y además de ser el nexo con nosotros. Cualquier orden que dé o nueva información recibida, serán transmitidas por el-Era una especie de mensaje militar, al menos los demás lo sintieron de esa forma. Seguido de esas palabras, miro a Waver para que continuara.

-Por ahora descansen en sus habitaciones. Nos iremos mañana en la mañana hacia el aeropuerto- Finalizo el hombre de pelo largo.

Con eso, dio fin a la reunión de una parte del equipo de recuperación de la Asociación de Magos.

* * *

Luego de la reunión con sus nuevos jefes y socios, Shirou fue a descansar a la habitación que le proporcionaron. Al igual que la oficina de Barthmeloi, tenía un aire victoriano. Pinturas colgaban de la pared para denotar elegancia y los mueblas parecían brillar con la luz que entraba de la ventana. Como se encontraba en uno de los edificios más seguros de todo Londres, no se molestó en preparar alguna contramedida como regularmente lo hacía. Quizás estaba bajando la guardia, pero confiaba en la hospitalidad que le brindaban.

Sentado en la cama del lugar, comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos. Recuerdos de sus diversos trabajos comenzaron a invadirlo. En medio de todo eso, sonrió. Luego, hablo consigo mismo.

-Class Card, El Santo Grial, entidades con una fuerza que exceden cualquier otra…Kiritsugu, me he metido en una buena esta vez- La situación le parecía divertida. Más que solo eso, estaba emocionado por los oponentes que le aguardan. Él no podía y no quería negar quien era, incluso si eso significaba no tomar la decisión correcta, se mantendría fiel a sí mismo pase lo que pase. Esa es la resolución a la cual llego luego de su experiencia de vida.

Estaba seguro de que con quienes trabajaría a continuación serian personas interesantes. Ahora que se daba cuenta, nunca se presentaron formalmente entre ellos. Solo conocía los nombres de El-Melloi II, Shiki, y el apellido de la mujer pelirroja, Aozaki. Había escuchado algunos rumores sobre Lord El-Melloi y la familia Aozaki, pero todos los demás eran completos desconocidos.

"Supongo que nos introduciremos mañana en algún momento" Declarando lo obvio en su mente, se dispuso a dormir y esperar al día siguiente.

* * *

La mañana tuvo un ritmo tranquilo. Una especie de Maid con un extraño cabello plateado y piel del mismo color fue a la habitación de cada uno de los invitados con el objetivo de hacerles saber que partirían luego del desayuno. No había prisa, por lo que cada uno de ellos se tomó su tiempo en preparar sus cosas del viaje. Tampoco es que necesitaban tantas cosas, todos tenían todo lo necesario en termino de equipamiento y elementos mágicos, otra forma de decirlo sería que nunca salían de casa sin estar preparados. Algunos como Shiki no necesitaban nada salvo su cuchillo y vestimenta.

Terminado todas sus preparaciones, Shirou se encaminó hacia el comedor con una valija modesta. Cuando entro por primera vez a la Torre del Reloj, logro observarlo desde la distancia, así que encontrarlo no fue mucho problema. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del lugar, no dejaba de recalcar el hecho de que le recordaba a alguna construcción de la época victoriana.

"Parece que los magos normales no pueden trabajar si no es en un entorno ostentoso" era uno de los muchos pensamientos que estaban en su mente. Gracias a los viajes que pedía su entorno de trabajo, nunca se preocupaba por ese tipo de cosas. Además de que Kiritsugu le enseño a apreciar la simpleza de algunas cosas.

Siguiendo su camino, llego al comedor central. Como cualquier otro lugar de la Torra del Reloj, recordaba a la época victoriana. La madera en las paredes estaba torneada de forma que daba un aire de elegancia y el eco de sus pasos sobre el suelo era, en cierta forma, reconfortante. Seguidamente de dar unos pasos dentro, logro observar a 3 personas sentadas en una de las múltiples mesas cerca de las ventanas. Eran Lord El-Melloi II, la mujer de apellido Aozaki y Shiki.

\- Buenos días, ¿les importa si los acompaño? – Como la mesa tenía espacio suficiente para que 6 comieran, quiso tratar de socializar lo mayor posible ya que en un futuro serian colegas. Conocer a tu oponente, tu aliado y a ti mismo era una de las muchas cosas que le enseño su padre.

-Buen día Asesino de Magos, espero que hayas descansado- Dijo Waver al momento que hacia una seña con su mano, indicando que podía sentarse.

\- El-Melloi ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme por mi apodo? Solo Shirou está bien, además de que será más conveniente en el futuro- Expuso su queja mientras se sentaba.

\- El-Melloi II- Contradijo el de pelo largo.

-¿…?- Podía apreciarse la duda sobre el resiente comentario.

-No olvides agregar "II" al final, ten eso encuentra para el futuro, Shirou- Con eso dejo en claro que lo llamaría por nombre y al mismo tiempo, exiguo que dijera correctamente su apodo.

-Clarooo…- Respondió un poco alargado por la sorpresa, no esperaba que fuera alguien tan quisquilloso sobre eso.

Inesperadamente para Shirou, luego de ese pequeño intercambio, la extraña Maid de color plateado trajo tu desayuno en una bandeja. Era demasiado obvio que no era humana, y tampoco tenía el aire de un Homunculus. Eso solo dejaba una opción, la cual Lord El-Melloi II respondió ante la mirada que tenía el joven.

-Es mi Mystic Code, Volumen Hydrargyrum, puedes interpretarlo como un Golem en ese estado- Dentro de poco afrontarían situaciones de vida y muerte juntos, asique no vio ningún inconveniente en dar ese tipo de información.

-Tenía una ligera sospecha sobre eso. En todo caso, esperaba que pudiéramos introducirnos mutuamente, pero parece que falta la mujer del traje- Dijo eso mientras posaba su mirada en Touko y Shiki. No había diferencia alguna con los trajes que llevaban ayer, lo único recalcable era que la pelirroja tenía un cigarrillo.

-Soy Touko Aozaki, y la amargada a mi lado es Shiki-La nombrada envió una mirada malhumorada a la pelirroja- ¿también debería llamarte Shirou? - Dijo sin tener en cuenta a Shiki.

-Si, por favor hazlo y ¿Solo Shiki? ¿sin apellido? - No tenía una razón para preguntar eso, solo era simple curiosidad.

-Ryougi, Shiki Ryougi. Touko, puedo introducirme por mí misma- Por primera vez se escuchó hablar la mujer en kimono.

-Pensé que lo verías como una molestia- Contrarresto Aozaki.

-Solo es presentarse. Es una cuestión de modales- Se defendió con un argumento natural. Seguido de eso, dio un sorbo más a su bebida.

Cualquiera que viera la escena, podría hacerse una idea sobre la relación de ambas. No eran amigas o algo por el estilo, pero tampoco tenían una relación donde una era superior a la otra. Ambas se juntaban por pura conveniencia y mientras las beneficiara, lo seguirían haciendo. No era una mala relación, pero si una frágil en muchos sentidos. Al menos eso parecía a los ojos del joven Emiya.

-En cuanto a la "mujer del traje" de la que hablas, su nombre es Bazett Fraga McRemitz, y es una Enforcers independiente. Ella nos espera en el aeropuerto- Aclaro el líder designado por Lorelei.

Enforcers, magos especializados en cazar a otros marcados con Sealing Designations. Los magos en este entorno, si bien no son muy bien vistos por sus superiores, todavía cumplen una función primordial. Cualquier hechicero, cuya investigación sea catalogada como peligrosa, que involucre la muerte de inocente o exponga al mundo la magia, será rápidamente eliminado por ellos. Pero no eran iguales a los Ejecutores de la iglesia. Los Enforcers, además de eliminar a su objetivo, tenían el deber de llevar a la Asociación toda la investigación del mago que cazaron. Es justamente por esta línea de trabajo, que existen mercenarios independientes como lo fue Kiritsugu y como lo es ahora Shirou. La diferencia primordial es que los mercenarios vendían la investigación del mago a mayores precios y así obtener mayores ganancias.

-Entiendo. Soy Shirou Emiya, espero que nos llevemos bien durante esta temporada- finalizo su conversación con tal de desayunar. No tenía problema con quien trabajara, siempre y cuando no generaran algo que lo perjudicara a él.

El resto fue silencio. Quizás ninguno de ellos eran de las personas que hablaban mucho durante las mañanas. Luego de cierto tiempo, Waver llamo la atención de todos indicando que era hora de irse.

* * *

Su tiempo en el aeropuerto de Londres fue breve. Una vez que llegaron se encontraron con Bazett y fueron a realizar los trámites necesarios para abordar el avión. A diferencia de las personas normales, ellos no tuvieron que esperar en las filas. La razón se debía que irían en un avión privado, que de alguna forma consiguieron para ellos. Los magos en general no eran buenos con los sistemas modernos, pero tenían que saber todo lo posible sobre medios de transporte, por lo que no fue difícil conseguir un vuelo rápido hacia el lugar más cercano a Fuyuki.

En este momento ya habían pasado cerca de 2 horas desde que el avión despego. El viaje era largo, por ende, cada uno de ellos estaba ocupado en algo para distraerse. Shiki tenía un antifaz en sus ojos y dormía plácidamente. Touko leía detalladamente la información que Lord El-Melloi les entrego ayer. Bazett estaba con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados, parecía dormida, aunque en realidad estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Shirou se encontraba viendo una película en la pequeña pantalla que tenía, por las risas que soltaba de vez en cuenta parece que era de comedia. Finalmente, El-Melloi II observaba por su ventana como pasaban las nubes. Parece que ninguno tenía intención de iniciar conversación alguna.

Eso cambio un tiempo después. Cerca de 5 horas después de despegar, el joven Emiya se acercó al único mago hombre, además de él.

\- El-Melloi II, las cartas robadas son en total 9, ¿cierto? - Hablo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Sí, ¿sucede algo con eso? – No entendía porque preguntaba algo que ya explico ayer.

-No precisamente, pero me preocupa el hecho de que no seamos suficientes. Si son 9 enemigos con tal poder, dudo de podamos encargarnos de ello. Sumado a eso, cada familia ya de por si tiene magos talentosos- La diferencia de fuerza era abrumadora y ese punto molestaba al arquero, no le gustaba jugar una batalla perdida. Independientemente de las habilidades que tengan sus aliados, nunca debía subestimar al oponente.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, más adelante se nos sumaran otros miembros. Nuestro deber por ahora consiste en determinar la fuerza enemiga y, de ser posible, sus planes con el Grial- Por diversas razones, los demás miembros del equipo de recuperación de Class Card no estaban disponibles. Ellos se unirían después.

-Comprendo ¿Tenemos alguna información sobre nuestros enemigos? Me refiero a nombres, descripciones físicas y tipos de magia que utilizan- Cualquier pequeño detalle extra puede ser la vía a la victoria en medio de una batalla a muerte.

-Una vez que lleguemos a nuestra base compartiré toda la información disponible sobre ellos- Finalizo su respuesta, pero inesperadamente dijo un comentario más -Eres tal y como te describió- Termino por coincidir con la opinión que alguien le dio.

-¿Eh? ¿alguien te hablo de mí? – La duda en su cara era demasiado obvia.

-Por supuesto, antes de contratarte necesitábamos todo tipo de información- Para sobrevivir por tanto tiempo, los magos de la Asociaciones de Magos debían ser cuidadosos en muchos aspectos. La recolección de información era uno de ellos.

-Entiendo eso, ¿pero a quien recurrieron? No creo tener una muy buena relación con otras personas como para que me describan- Se ha llevado bien con muchas personas, pero no tenía a nadie lo suficientemente cercano como para que le dijera a otros información acertada sobre él.

Sus habilidades son conocidas por bastantes personas, incluyendo a la Asociación por supuesto, pero en termino de personalidad y datos más privados, no estaba familiarizado con nadie a tal nivel, al menos no después de que Kiritsugu se fuera.

-Kairi Sisigou, un viejo conocido mío- No existía inconveniente alguno con revelar su nombre.

-Aaaaahhh, eso lo explica todo. Supongo que ese anciano todavía no se ha retirado- Con ese nombre entendió inmediatamente algunas cosas.

Shirou no tenía una gran relación con el hombre nombrado anteriormente, pero si compartieron varias veces objetivos. Era una persona extraña en ciertos aspectos, por ejemplo, no presentaba inconveniente alguno en trabajar con alguien más joven, a diferencias de mercenarios más experimentados que lo veían como una estupidez. Otro punto seria que estaba especializado en la nigromancia, pero tenía un cierto respeto por los cementerios. En todo caso, por sus repetidos encuentros, el joven Emiya no consideraba extraño que él puede dar ese tipo de información.

-Dudo que lo haga, no parece ser bueno en nada mas- Expuso su opinión sin arrepentimiento alguno.

-Haha, tienes razón- Parecía un poco divertido burlarse de él.

Luego de saber lo quería, volvió a su aciento y comenzó a buscar alguna otra película para entretenerse. El viaje era todavía largo.

* * *

En el bosque en las afueras de Fuyuki, se encontraba el castillo de los Einzbern. Su existencia era desconocida para los residentes de la ciudad, pero existía un rumor de que, si alguien se perdía en el bosque, eventualmente encontraría un castillo. Dejando a un lado eso, la decoración exterior era realmente lujosa. Cualquier persona podría describirlo como el lugar donde siempre ha deseado vivir, con los lujos que conlleva por supuesto. Como su nombre lo indica pertenece a la familia Einzbern, pero ellos no viven ahí, sino en Alemania. Ese lugar estuvo abandonado por los últimos 10 años, aunque recientemente volvió a ser ocupado. La mejor prueba de eso sería…

-¡DETENTE EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡ILLYA!- La voz de una mujer que no había pasado la madures se pudo apreciar.

-Cállate Beatrice ¡SI LA QUIERES DE REGRESO VEN POR ELLA! - La mujer con apariencia de niña, llamada Illya, replico contra la niña de nombre Beatrice. Al mismo tiempo, le saco la lengua en señal de burla.

Illyasviel von Einzbern, nacida de la unión entre un Homúnculo y un humano, tenía el pelo blanco y ojos rojos. Era una característica común en los homúnculos de los Einzbern. Podía parecer una niña externamente, pero su verdadera edad era de 18 años. La parada en su crecimiento es debido a al entrenamiento que sufrió a mano de los Einzbern, todo con tal de prepararla para este momento. Otro rasgo característico suyo es la obsesión con cierta persona.

Los homúnculos son humanos creados artificialmente. La familia Einzbern destacaba considerablemente en su creación. Se desconoce cómo, pero ellos poseen los recursos necesarios para crear un ejército de ellos si los necesitaran. Desde el principio de los tiempos, ellos siempre los han usado con tal de no involucrarse personalmente. Aunque también se desconoce si existe algún miembro de ellos que sea humano.

Beatrice Flowerchild, una Doll creada por los Ainsworth, una familia que destaca en la magia de Flash Air, en otras palabras, una magia capas de sustituir algo por otra cosa. Es considerara de bajo nivel y muy pocos la utilizan, dejando a los Ainsworth como los mejores en ella. La chica tenía el cabello rojo claro y sus ojos eran dorados. Se desconoce su edad, pero, al igual que Illya, fue creada para este momento. Al igual que Illya, tenía una obsesión con cierta persona, pero su nivel era muy superior al de ella.

Las Dolls, como lo dice su nombre, son muñecas a las cuales se les implanto la memoria de alguien muerto. Sin embargo, es difícil replicar perfectamente a una persona, por lo que pueden presentar ciertos fallos o daños en el ego. Incluso podría deteriorarse su capacidad lingüística. Cuando son despojadas de la personalidad que reside en ellas, su cuerpo se vuelve similar a un maniquí.

En todo caso, la situación era la siguiente. La pelirroja perseguía a la albina por todo el jardín interno del castillo. La razón se debía a que le robo una foto de su amado joven maestro. Acto que para ella significaba la muerte del perpetrador.

-¡TU! ¡MALDITA!-Luego, saco una carta de su bolsillo y dijo -¡INCLUDE!- No se hizo de rogar sobre su sentencia. Cuando esas palabas salieron de ella, su brazo derecho tomo una forma gigante, que consistía en vendas con uno puño metálico. Seguido de eso, dirigió el puño hacia Illya.

Ante el inminente ataque, ella hizo lo mismo, pero aun nivel mayor.

-¡Install!-Pronuncio cuando un vestido violeta con una capa negra y un báculo aparecieron en ella. Su apariencia actual se asemejaba a la idea general de alguien que practicaba la magia.

Gracias a sus rápidas reacciones, logro volar fuera del rango del golpe proveniente de la pelirroja. Seguido de eso, coloco varios metros por encima del suelo. Ambas se miraron a los ojos. Tenían la intención de combatir, desde que se conocieron no se han llevado muy bien y ahora estaban a punto de explotar. La situación se habría descontrolado de no ser por la aparición de una persona vistiendo un uniforme escolar.

-Detente Beatrice, no malgastes energía innecesariamente- La voz de un joven peli azul logro apreciarse.

-¡Julian-sama!-Beatrice rápidamente trato de esconder el gigante brazo, lo cual fue imposible debido a su gran tamaño. Luego de darse cuenta de su error, devolvió el brazo gigante a su estado de carta. Su cara reflejaba claramente que estaba avergonzada.

El joven que apareció repentinamente era Julián Ainsworth, actualmente el patriarca de dicha familia. Como vestuario tenía un uniforme escolar de la escuela Homurabara. Su cabello era azul oscuro y sus ojos también. Cualquier persona que lo viera pensaría inmediatamente que era del tipo serio y la mirada sin emociones en su rostro recalcaba eso.

-Que aburrido- Se quejó Illya mientras bajaba al suelo y quitaba su forma de Install. Esperaba un poco de ejercicio ya que no ha podido hacer nada en días.

-Lo mismo se aplica a ti, Einzbern. No quiero fracasos cuando llegue el verdadero momento de que seas útil- Su tono de voz seguía neutro, no demostraba nada tanto física como emocionalmente.

No habían pasado muchos días desde que se rebelaron contra la Asociación de Magos, pero él estaba seguro que no tardarían en responder. Considerando el hecho de que los objetos que robaron pueden dar al usuario un gran poder, era natural que ellos enviaran a personas capaces de lidiar con ello. Quienes eran y sus habilidades eran desconocidas, pero serian duros oponentes, aunque eso era exactamente lo que el quería. No por emoción, sino por algo más básico.

-No me hables de esa forma, recuerda que esto es solo una alianza temporal, ¡Hmph!- Expresando su queja por la forma en la que se dirigió a ella, soltó un soplido de molestia. Ella no quería trabajar junto con ellos, pero tenía que seguir las instrucciones de su familia. Dándose la vuelta, salió del jardín.

Momentos después solo quedaron Julián y Beatrice. Sin aviso, el joven Ainsworth comenzó a volver dentro del edificio por donde vino.

-J-Julián-sama, puedo explicarlo….- Ella causo un alboroto, por lo que sentía que había causado problemas a la persona que más apreciaba.

-Beatrice, todavía me eres útil, recuerda eso- No se volteó a observarla, simplemente dijo unas palabas mientras se seguía alejando.

Julian no sentía un afecto hacia la chica. Ella simplemente era una herramienta para alcanzar un fin y mientras siguiera con su cometido, la mantendría a su lado. Aunque la interpretación de ella fue un poco diferente.

-¡G-Gracias por sus amables palabras!- Para ella, eso significaba que le importaba. Se desconocen las razones, pero Beatrice siempre será una aliada del joven. Cualquier orden que le dé, será cumplida sin rechistar.

Unos segundos después, se había ido. Beatrice no podía hacer más que poner una cara pervertida. Quién sabe qué clase de sueños o fantasías tenía ella con su patriarca. Hay cosas que son mejor no saber. En todo caso, luego de eso, puso una cara de malestar y rápidamente grito la causa.

-¡ESA PERRA TODAVIA TIENE MI FOTOOOOOOO!- Salió disparara a buscar a la albina para recuperar su pertenencia. En ese punto, olvido que sus acciones podrían causar problemas.

* * *

En los pasillos de la mansión/castillo de los Einzbern, Illya caminaba mientras tarareaba una canción. Luego de ese pequeño problema con los Ainsworth, solo podía hacer eso para matar un poco el aburrimiento. No le gustaban, en especial Julián, el hecho de que fuera tan inexpresivo era una razón para estar siempre alerta con él. Además de que cada vez que hablaban, terminaba tratándola como una especie de objeto. Justamente por eso realizo lo siguiente.

-No entiendo cómo puede agradarle a alguien esa clase de persona. Pero por ahora debo aguantarlo. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de este pedazo de papel- Para descargar su ira, comenzó a romper la foto que robo a Beatrice. Era un método infantil de descargar su frustración, pero efectivo hasta cierto punto.

Sin previo aviso, una de las puertas a su derecha se abrió. Saliendo de la habitación pudo observarse a una niña del mismo tamaño que Illya. Su cabello era castaño corto y recogido en una coleta. La mirada en sus ojos color marrón la identificaba como una persona no muy conversadora o abierta. Su atuendo era de una Maid. No estaba sola, detrás de ella salió una adolescente vistiendo un traje de Maid similar a la otra chica. Su largo cabello, en forma de dos coletas, era negro ondulado y sus ojos aguamarina parecían tener una especie de vacío en ellos.

Illya sabía quiénes eran. La adolescente era Rin Tohsaka, perteneciente a una familia de magos de la región. La niña era Miyu Edelfelt, al igual que Rin, pertenece a una familia de magos, aunque no de esta región. No sabía nada mas de ellas, solo el hecho de que acompañan a la familia Ainsworth.

Cuando notaron a la joven Einzbern, hicieron una leve reverencia antes de seguir su camino.

-Porque todos tienen que ser tan aburridos…..- Expreso su malestar con una mueca de disgusto.

Todos parecían tan serios en ese lugar que ella se volvería loca. Los únicos que parecían tener algo de emociones, además de ella misma, eran Archer y Beatrice. Pero el arquero no parecía ser del tipo "accesible" y la chica pelirroja solo hablaba de su líder, por lo que no tenía a nadie con quien llevarse bien. Las únicas excepciones eran Sella y Leysritt, sus sirvientas principales. Ellas no eran exactamente sus amigas, pero podía divertirse lo suficiente.

Luego de darse cuenta de que seguir quejándose no cambiaría nada, siguió el camino hacia su habitación.

* * *

Luego del altercado entre ambas niñas, Julián comenzó a dirigirse a una de las numerosas habitaciones del castillo. Ese tipo de problemas estaban dentro de sus cálculos, después de todo no existe la coexistencia perfecta. Pero no le importaba mientras ambas cumplieran su papel. No era una persona exigente, aunque sus acciones no dijeran eso. Su cadena de pensamiento se detuvo cuando llego a su destino.

La habitación a la que entro tenía una estructura diferente de la del resto del castillo. Parecía más moderna. La característica más destacable eran unos tubos colocados verticalmente con un líquido verde dentro. Eran lo suficientemente grandes para que entre una persona y en realidad dos de ellos tenían una. Siendo más específicos eran un hombre y una mujer, por ahora tenían la apariencia de niños, pero seguramente se desarrollarían más rápido que unos normales. Julián les dedico una breve mirada para luego hablar con la responsable de la habitación.

-Angelica, ¿el proceso para utilizar las cartas de Ruler y Avenger avanza satisfactoriamente? – Su tono seguía neutro.

-Por ahora no ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo esperado, Julián-sama- Una mujer rubia respondió.

La mujer encargada de esa habitación era Angelica Ainsworth, una doll creada a base de la hermana de Julián. Su cabello era rubio y los ojos de color azul. La vestimenta que usaba consistía en una blusa blanca abotonada y una larga falda que oscilaba entre negro y azul.

Ambos observaron a la niña en el contenedor y Julián soltó un comentario. Angelica no revelaría nada, por lo que podía expresarse libremente.

-Si esos idiotas de la Torre del Reloj creyeron que me detendría por un simple imprevisto, están muy equivocados. Definitivamente conseguiré salvar el mundo- Expuso su cometido sin retenerse en los más mínimo.

Esas no son las palabras de un villano. Ninguno diría algo como salvar el mundo tan a la ligera y el joven Ainsworth no era la excepción. Si lo dijo, es porque verdaderamente lo creía. Creía firmemente que sus acciones salvarían al mundo. Pero existen muchas interpretaciones diferentes de "salvar", entonces, ¿Cuál eligió Julián? Nadie más que el mismo lo sabe. No importa los métodos que debe emplear, definitivamente lo cumpliría.

-Si para eso tengo que mover piezas personalmente, lo hare- Todas las personas para el no eran más que meras herramientas en sus planes. Quizás llamarlos "jugadores cuyas acciones ya ha sido determinadas" sería mejor analogía con respecto a su forma de ver a los demás. Todos eran actores con un rol ya definido. Aunque eso no significaba que había excepciones y eran las cosas que el mas odiaba.

Si los "actores" tenían un rol definido, todo ocurriría según el guion. Eso era lo ideal para el escritor o director. Pero nada era perfecto. Incluso si el desarrollo a seguir lo era, todavía podían existir elementos externos que lo alteraran. Ese tipo de personas que realizan aberraciones en los sistemas predefinidos son una molestia no importan el contexto que tengan. Y por esa misma razón, Julián eliminaría a cualquiera que modificara su "guion".

Luego de su pequeño monologo, un pensamiento llego a su mente.

-No he visto a Archer en todo el día ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto a la Doll. Si había alguien que se atreviera a actuar en desacorde con su guion, el más posible seria Archer.

-No lo he vist…- Fue interrumpida.

-Fue bastante interesante esa declaración. Dime mestizo, ¿Cómo planeas realizar tal hazaña? - La voz de un hombre joven se escuchó detrás de Julián.

Quitándose un sombrero negro de su cabeza, apareció de la nada un joven de ojos rojos y rubio. De su abdomen para abajo vestía una armadura dorada, arriaba de eso tenía una tela roja con gravados y en sus hombros tenía una capa, no muy larga, del mismo color dorado. Lo más destacable serían las 2 espadas doradas que flotaban sobre su espalda.

-No tengo nada que explicarte Archer- Julián no parecía feliz con que lo espiaran.

-Cuida tu tono, mestizo. De lo contrario me encargare de que seas una mera masa de carne- Sus ojos de cerraron un poco, centrándolos en su objetivo.

Dos personas controladoras no tienen buena relación y este era el mejor ejemplo. Uno quiere que todo salga de acuerdo a su plan y el otro simplemente no quiere a nadie por encima de él. No se llevaban bien ni mal, pero tenían la tendencia de discutir cada vez que se encontraban.

-¿Necesitabas algo?- No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo, por lo que decidió ir al punto.

-Tch, como siempre eres un hombre aburrido-No le gustaba el hecho de que dejara de lado todo solo para terminar rápidamente su disputa. Sin decir otras palabras, se retiró del lugar, no tenía nada que decirle a alguien tan aburrido.

Luego de que Archer saliera de la habitación, Julián solo pudo quejarse.

-¿Porque demonios tenía que convertirse en un Pseudo-Servant?, eso solo son más molestias-Por primera vez en el día, cambio su cara a una de enfado.

La situación del llamado "Archer" era especial. Originalmente era una de las creaciones de los Ainsworth, una Doll. Pero cuando realizo el Install con la carta de Archer, su personalidad fue reemplazada inmediatamente por la del Espíritu Heroico. Si esto se debía a un error en la construcción o si el espíritu era demasiado poderoso, se desconocía. Julián creía que se debía a lo segundo, y justamente por eso le permitía hacer lo que quisiera. No era buena idea hacerlo enojar. El único factor que todavía lo desconcertaba, además de su actitud, era el hecho de que se quedaba en el castillo. La razón detrás de ese comportamiento lo beneficia, pero a la vez pensaba que significaba problemas que se comportara tan dócil. No paraba de considerar que eventualmente se volvería en su contra.

"Incluso si decide volverse mi enemigo, todavía tendría un uso" pensó al momento de considerar la posibilidad.

Julián eran un hombre que siempre encontraría una forma de sacarle provecho a una situación inesperada, por más que la odiara. Por eso mismo, ideo contramedidas contra quien quiera que enviara la Asociación de Magos a por él. Esa "contramedida" debería estar ocurriendo en este momento.

* * *

Luego del largo vuelo, los 5 magos llegaron a aeropuerto de la ciudad más cercana a Fuyuki. Gracias a algunas influencias de la Asociación de Magos, ellos llegaron de forma anónima, dicho de otra forma, en la base de datos normal no había registro de que ellos abordaran un vuelo. Había que ser precavido de que sus enemigos no planearan una emboscada por conocer su destino.

Saliendo del lugar y caminando una distancia un poco lejos, se encontraron con un hombre en traje de mayordomo con un descapotable para 5 personas. No era necesario aclarar que sería su transporte hasta su nueva base.

Cuando El-Melloi trato de agarrar la llave del auto, fue superado por Touko quien las tomo rápidamente. Luego de un breve intercambio de palabras, se terminó decidiendo que ella conduciría. Los demás no tenían problema con ello, pero Shiki trago saliva por alguna razón. Ella nunca estuvo en un auto con Touko, pero según un "amigo" suyo, no era una grata experiencia.

Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual. El paisaje consiste en la carretera que tenía a su izquierda un pequeño bosque y a su derecha un acantilado. En ella, un descapotable azul viajaba a una velocidad que posiblemente no estaba permitida. Por suerte no había señales de otros autos, de lo contrario algo malo podría ocurrir. La disposición dentro de él era la siguiente: Como conductora, Touko; Como copiloto, Waver; En el asiento trasero estaban, de derecha a izquierda, Shirou, Bazett y Shiki.

Si analizamos la situación, se podría observar a una pelirroja con una cara normal, la velocidad estaba perfecta para ella. Un hombre que agarraba fuertemente su asiento y además verificaba su cinturón de seguridad con mucha frecuencia. Una mujer en kimono que estaba preparada para saltar en cualquier momento. Y finalmente 2 personas indiferentes, no les molestaba la velocidad.

-M-Miss Aozaki ¿no cree que vamos demasiado rápido? - El ya experimento velocidades aún mayores, pero todavía no podía acostumbrase.

-¿No querías llegar antes de que anochezca? Según el mapa todavía falta mucho y no creo que lo logremos-

-Admito que dije eso, pero preferiría no causar algún accidente automovilístico en el proceso- Temía más por la seguridad de las personas que se cruzaran en su camino

-Te preocupas demasiado, voy a la velocidad estándar-

Luego de esa frase, pasaron por un cartel que tenía escrito "120" dentro de un círculo rojo. El mago observo el medidor de velocidad del auto.

-¡¿Dónde está lo "estándar"?! ¡Prácticamente estamos al doble de lo estándar!-

-Pequeños detalles. Necesitas aprender más del presente El-Melloi. Casi nadie respeta ese tipo de carteles- Expuso su experiencia sin restricción alguna.

-Primero que nada, no olvides el "II" al final y segundo, ¡si existen carteles deben ser por una razón! -Parece que decir mal su nombre tiene prioridad sobre su actual situación.

Para Aozaki, viajar a altas velocidades en las rutas era natural, por ello, pensaba que el miedo de Waver se debía al hecho de que muchos magos no utilizan las tecnologías actuales. Quizás él no sabía las tendencias "naturales" de la actualidad. Aunque en realidad, El-Melloi es uno de los pocos magos que se llevan bien con la tecnología.

Por distraerse un segundo, tomo mal una curva y el auto se colocó en 2 ruedas por unos momentos. Las quejas del mago no se hicieron de rogar y siguieron discutiendo lo sobre lo que era "normal".

Shiki parecía haberse aburrido de estar alerta, ella sabía que Touko tenía una suerte increíble. Por lo que decidió confiar en eso y dormirse. Ante cualquier inconveniente, por lo menos moriría sin dolor al no percatarse de nada.

Ajeno a todo eso, Shirou observaba el paisaje y Bazett miraba hacia adelante. Incluso cuando el auto se "inclinó" un poco, no cambiaron de posición. Para ellos, o mejor dicho, para sus respectivas líneas de trabajo, este tipo de cosas eran naturales.

-Debo decir que no me esperaba trabajar junto a ti- Soltó de repente el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Nos conocemos de otro lugar? - Bazett no recuerda haberse encontrado con él antes.

-No, claro que no. Pero escuche de ti por una conocida-

\- ¿Una conocida? ¿Quién? - Cualquiera sentiría curiosidad por saber quién habla de la persona en cuestión.

-Lo máximo que puedo decir es que pertenece a la Iglesia, mas allá de eso está fuera de límites- Estaba seguro de que, si decía algo, ella lo mataría.

-Si no vas a decirlo, ¿Por qué comentarlo? – No entendía el razonamiento detrás de eso.

-Solo quería iniciar una conversación. Eres la única con quien no compartí palabras- No era una gran razón, pero era lo suficiente para hablar.

-…..-Parecía más confundida. No creía que estuviera mintiendo, pero tampoco decía la verdad completamente.

-En todo caso, Soy Shirou Emiya y espero trabajar contigo- Ofreció su mano para un apretón.

-Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Igualmente- Acepto el saludo. No sería tan maleducada para no responderlo.

Una conversación simple era siempre necesaria. Quizás el solo quería saber con qué clase de personas trabajaría y por ello insistió en un pequeño intercambio de palabras. Todo tipo de interacciones eran un determinante critico en algún momento, aunque esa no era la razón del mercenario.

La discusión entre el conductor y el copiloto parecía no tener fin, pero…

-…..!- Shiki abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-…..!- Bazett alzo su vista al cielo.

-…..!- Shirou miro hacia adelante del camino.

De un momento a otro, los 3 de atrás sintieron un peligro inminente y al mismo tiempo, algo cayó del cielo unos metros delante del auto. Cuando Touko como consciencia de eso, movió bruscamente el auto para lograr esquivarlo a tiempo. El resultado de una maniobra tan brusca causo que todos tuvieran que agárrese de algo, de lo contrario saldrían volando. Aplacando los frenos de forma abrupta, el auto se detuvo en forma perpendicular al sentido de la calle.

Todavía agarrado fuertemente a la puerta, El-Melloi hablo.

-Por eso te dije que íbamos demasiado rápido-

La mujer solo le dirijo una mala mirada mientras salía del coche.

Imitando a la Aozaki, todos bajaron para verificar que cayó del cielo. Una vez que el polvo del impacto se disipo, lograron observar a una persona. Más concretamente, era una mujer vistiendo una armadura negra. Las conjeturas sobre alguien vistiendo ese tiempo de atuendo en la era moderna la identificaron como una pervertida, por tener tan descubierto su generoso busto, o, según la información proporcionada por El-Melloi ayer, una usuaria de Class Card.

-¿Eso….es nuestro objetivo? ¿una exhibicionista? – la persona con chaqueta roja parecía sorprendida. Ella creía que sus oponentes serían más "serios" por decirlo de una forma.

-Independientemente de su apariencia, si logro sobrevivir a tal impacto definitivamente está usando una Class Card- El hombre de pelo largo recalco el hecho para que no la subestimaran.

"¿Solo uno? Parece que nos toman muy a la ligera" Emiya no creía que estuviera sola. Definitivamente había alguien más.

La mujer en armadura comenzó a acercarse al grupo. Era un paso lento, pero firme. Si se ponía atención, lograba apreciarse que una especie de niebla negra salía de su armadura. Pero lo siguiente los sorprendió. La mujer agarro parte de la barra de seguridad que separaba a la calle de un acantilado y la arranco de golpe. Lo sorprendente fue que líneas rojas y negras comenzaron a recorrer el objeto en su mano hasta cubrirlo en su totalidad.

"Esa habilidad….." El profesor de magia la conocía, la presencio hace algunos años.

-Si…, Si…, lo entiendo~- Ella se acercó lo suficiente como para escucharla. Aunque no parecía estar hablando con ellos.

-¿Todo lo que debo hacer es aplástalos no? Tengo experiencia amasando la carne~- Seguía hablando consigo misma.

-Después de todo, nunca negaría una petición de Senpai~- Comenzó a dirigirse hacia el grupo con mayor velocidad.

La mujer salto en el aire y cayo dirigiendo su arma hacia ellos. Desgraciadamente para ella, todos esquivaron eso por el tiempo que le toma llegar al suelo y en lugar de aplastarlos a ellos, destruyo el auto en el que viajaban. La explosión no se hizo de rogar.

-¡Todos! ¡Su habilidad es la de convertir todo lo que toca en su arma! Sean cuidadosos, especialmente con su ridícula fuerza bruta- Waver advirtió a todo su equipo de las habilidades del oponente.

En el tiempo que le tomo decir eso, dejo al descubierto parte de su cuerpo por la sorpresa del momento. Ese tiempo fue aprovechado, ya que un cuchillo salió de los arbustos cercanos con dirección a su yugular. Ante esto, de un tubo de ensayo en su bolsillo, salió un líquido plateado que actuó como defensa del ataque. Si no fuera porque su Mystic Code tiene independencia propia, el habría muerto en ese momento.

-Me encargare del que se esconde-La segunda persona con el título de Asesino de Magos fue por su objetivo.

El líder estaba por replicar de que no se separaran, pero uno sonido de explosión provino detrás de él. Al darse vuelta, la mujer en armadura había salido de las llamas con dirección hacia ellos. No parecía tener ningún daño, lo cual solo hacía más énfasis en lo peligrosa que era.

-Entonces, me encargare de ella- La mujer que tenía el trabajo de Enforcer hablo mientras se colocaba unos guantes a juego con su traje.

Acto seguido, aparecieron runas verdes girando en sus brazos y piernas hasta llegar a las manos y pies respectivamente. Una vez que llegaron a esos lugares, comenzaron a cubrirlos completamente y los dejaran con una capa de color verde encima. La principal arma eran sus puños y sumando a eso, su estilo de combate consistía en emplear magia rúnica en sus extremidades para aumentar su potencia de lucha. Todo eso hacia a Bazett la mejor en combate cercano (en términos de fuerza), aunque también la más vulnerable en ciertos aspectos.

-Te ayudare. De cualquier forma, no ocurrirá nada más emocionante por un tiempo- Shiki se paró al lado de Bazett mientras hablaba con un tono desinteresado. Luego, saco un cuchillo de la parte posterior del obi de su kimono, al mismo tiempo, sus ojos cambiaron de color a un celeste más brillante que el cielo mismo.

La batalla entre las 3 mujeres comenzó.

La de armadura negra cargo contra Bazett. En respuesta, esquivo el ataque de la barra de su oponente agachándose rápidamente. Por la trayectoria horizontal del arma, ahora tenía como destino a Shiki, quien simplemente agito su cuchillo. Cuando ambas armas chocaron, el arma improvisada fue destruida y eso tomo por sorpresa a su portadora. Aprovechando eso, uno puño verde fue dirigido al abdomen de la chica, causando que saliera disparada hacia atrás no muy lejos.

"Es dura" fue el pensamiento de la Enforcer.

Ahora fue el turno de ellas de avanzar. Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, un golpe fue dirigió hacia la enemiga. Ella agarro el puño de Bazett con su mano derecha y luego la arrojo lejos. Ese intervalo de tiempo fue suficiente para que Ryougi se acercara por su izquierda y cortara parte de su hombro. No sabía que tan profunda fue la herida, pero su brazo dejo de moverse. Con su otra mano trato de atrapar a su atacante, pero la velocidad de reacción de ella era superior y esquivo cualquier intento de eso.

El estilo de Shiki consistía en alejarse y luego acercarse a atacar. Cuando la de negro intentaba cualquier clase de contacto, ella retrocedía y rápidamente dirigía otro corte a su armadura. Desgraciadamente, no eran ni cerca de ser tan efectivos como el primero. Poco a poco, la superioridad de la usuaria de Class Card era más obvia. De un momento a otro, agarro el brazo izquierdo de Shiki y uso su pierna para quebrarlo. El brazo se quebró, de eso no había duda, pero solo era una prótesis. Ante la pérdida de un brazo, retrocedió varios pasos. Ambas estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Apareciendo detrás de ella, Bazett golpeo la espalda de su oponente. No se detuvo ahí, continúo haciendo golpes consecutivos hasta que uso mucha fuerza en uno y la mando a volar. Aprovechando la distancia, se reunió con Shiki.

-¿Puedes seguir?- La falta de un brazo podía ser una gran desventaja.

-Sin problema, pero Touko tendrá que hacerme un brazo más resistente para la próxima- Le molestaba que lo quebrara tan rápido.

-Aquí viene- Declaro al observar como una sombre negra se acercaba.

La batalla se reanudo.

Ajeno a todo eso, Touko fumaba despreocupadamente un cigarrillo y El-Melloi observaba la batalla detenidamente.

-Me sorprende, pensé que te quejarías porque no participara- Soltó de repente la pelirroja.

-¿Acaso te vez capaz de seguirle el ritmo? Incluso si lo lograras, todavía tendrías un rato difícil- Cualquier mago que no se especialice en combate cercano tendría problemas. El-Melloi sabía que Aozaki podría llegar a aportar una buena ventaja en la batalla, pero su propósito estaba en otra función.

-¿Por eso tu tampoco participas?, pensé que todos los presentes podían luchar contra ellos- Ella reconocía su incapacidad de derrotarla, pero no era débil. Sería más adecuado decir que era un "mal oponente" para ella.

-No tengo forma alguna de luchas contra las Class Card. Por ahora solo puedo usar a Trimmau como soporte- Él era inútil en combate directo, al menos contra usuario de Class Card, pero podía hacer otro tipo de trabajos que beneficiarían enormemente esta operación.

Trimmau es el nombre de su Mystic Code en forma de Golem Maid. La mayoría de las personas piensan que fue El-Melloi II quien la creo, pero en realidad fue creada por su antiguo profesor. También, en algunas ocasiones actuaba como guardaespaldas de una cierta líder de familia.

-Haha, estamos en el mismo barco- se burló la mujer-Por cierto, ¿Cómo crees que están yendo las cosas por allá? - Señalo hacia el bosque.

-Si el oponente tiene la Card Cass que imagino, dudo que tenga muchos problemas- No es como si considerara a esa carta en específico débil, pero al igual que Touko con la mujer de armadura negra, él usuario de esa carta era un mal oponente para Shirou.

Ambos siguieron observando la batalla entre las 3 mujeres.

* * *

Luego de separarse de los demás, Shirou se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque. Los múltiples arboles interferían en su camino, pero tenía su objetivo claro. Delante de él, podía observarse a un joven peli azul corriendo con un cuchillo unido a una cinta. Llevaba cerca de 30 minutos persiguiéndolo.

-¿Primero atacas y ahora huyes? Muestra un poco de agallas- Grito tratando de llamar su atención.

No obtuvo respuesta. Siguió persiguiéndolo hasta que lo perdió de vista entre algunos árboles. Literalmente desapareció, no podía sentir nada.

"Según recuerdo, la Class Card de Assassin tenía la capacidad de ocultar completamente a su portador" su enemigo se especializa en ataques sorpresa, por lo tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Siguiendo sus instintos, camino realizando un posible destino de su enemigo. Eventualmente llego a una parte del bosque sin árboles. Literalmente, era una zona seca y a su alrededor solo arboles altos. Siguió hasta llegar al centro. No era un idiota, sino que cayo apropósito en la trampa de su enemigo.

-¿Y bien? ¿eso es todo? ¿Vamos a jugar todo el día a las escondidas? - Solo quería molestar a su oponente.

-Bastardo arrogante, ¿te das cuenta con quien estás hablando? - Una voz pudo escucharse a la difícil, como venía de muchas direcciones diferentes, era difícil ubicar su origen.

-No, y sinceramente no me importa. Recordar a alguien que se la pasa escapando es difícil y prefiero ahorrarme dolores de cabeza- Solo estaba jugando.

Desde arriba a su derecha salió disparado un cuchillo como el que ataco a El-Melloi II. Gracias a sus reflejos, logro esquivar el proyectil. No termino solo con eso, rápidamente agarro la cinta que unía al arma con su dueño y tiro para hacerlo aparecer. El dueño estaba muy cerca, porque al mínimo tirón apareció cayendo de un árbol.

-¿Qu..? ¡¿Qué demonios haces bastardo?! ¡Cómo te atreves a tratarme de esta forma! – Era vergonzoso caer de esa forma delante de su enemigo.

-¿A qué te refieres? Tu eres el idiota que subió a un árbol teniendo un arma que puede ser fácilmente usada en tu contra- Parece que su enemigo era un idiota.

Si un arma tiene alguna función que permita recuperarla como una cuerda o una cadena, lo más razonable sería mantenerse al mismo nivel que su objetivo, de esa forma, podría salvarse de ser jalado bruscamente usando su propio peso para detenerlo. No negaría que existían personas capaces de ejercerlos en condiciones desventajosas, pero el adolescente delante suyo no parecía el caso.

-Todos….Todos siempre se burlan de mi….¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUE TODOS SE BURLAN DE MIIIIII?!- Él se encontraba sobre sus rodillas y tenía las manos constantemente golpeando el suelo en señal de frustración.

Era una escena lamentable.

-Lo que sea, si me entregas la carta no tengo problema con dejarte ir- No lo hacía por buena voluntad, pero la reciente escena lo decepciono considerablemente.

-Haha…..hehe…HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE ¿De verdad pesaste que diría eso? ¡IDIOTA! ¡INSTALL!- Se aprovechó de que creyó su escena de hace poco para subir el nivel.

Su apariencia cambio. Ahora tenía un traje que consistía en una tela que lo cubría por debajo de la cintura, en su cara apareció una máscara que cubría su boca y el brazo derecho fue reemplazado por varios cuchillos unidos por medio de gruesos cables.

Si estaba actuando o no, a Shirou no le importaba. Si tenía la oportunidad, le gustaría comprobar la fuerza de las Class Card. Quizás no lo admitía mucho, pero disfrutaba de las peleas, no por obligación, sino por su misma naturaleza.

-Entonces eso es un "Install". Es más increíble de lo que pensé. Pero….¿será tan fuerte como dijo El-Melloi II?- Su expresión se volvió seria, casi neutra. En ese momento, sus ropas fueron reemplazadas por otras por medio de unas partículas azules.

Las nuevas ropas que tenía, consistían en un traje ajustado negro con líneas que parecían metálicas. Arriba de él, tenía una tela roja que cubría de su cintura para abajo. Esa misma tela se encontraba en forma de banda en su cabeza y cubría completamente su brazo izquierdo. Este era su traje favorito y el original que siempre traía puesto. Las ropas que vestía antes eran creadas con su magia y al quitarla, sus verdaderas ropas fueron expuestas.

-Deja de balbucear y ¡MUERE!- Su cara denotaba locura.

Al momento de decir eso, todos los cuchillos de su brazo fueron dirigidos hacia el pelirrojo. No se movía, observo como todos los tentáculos se dirigían hacia él y aun así no se movió ni inmuto un poco. Segundos antes de impactar, todos los cables fueron cortados por 2 armas que aparecieron en las manos del joven, por sus diseños, parecía que simbolizaban el Yin y Yang. El suelo alrededor estaba cubierto por esos cables que cortó.

-Mi….Brazo…..!MI BRAZOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- El jamás había sufrido eso mientras estaba en ese estado.

La sangre comenzaba a salir de los cables, indicando que de verdad eran parte de su cuerpo. Shirou no entendía el procedimiento de las cartas, por lo que está usando a su enemigo como conejillo de indias para comprobar los cambios que genera en la persona en cuestión. Ya quedo confirmado que podía lastimarlos, que los cambios físicos del portador también son parte del cuerpo principal y que sufrían dolor como cualquier otro, demostrando que su cuerpo seguía siendo humano a pesar de los cambios.

-Ugh…..- quejas de dolor se apreciaban- …..¿qué demonios eres? ¡Este poder debería ser invencible! ¡Eso fue lo que él dijo! -

-¿"El"? ¿Quién es "el"?- Su mirada seguía igual. No favorecía a nada y no insultaba a nadie. Esa era su expresión en el trabajo.

-Bastardo…..¡Quita esa mirada! ¡NO SOPORTO QUE ME MIREN DE ESA FORMA!- Parece que su interpretación fue diferente. Para el usuario de Assassin, que lo vean de esa manera solo le trae malos recuerdos.

Assassin lanzo varios cuchillos mas como antes, solo que esta vez sin cintas o cables que lo conecten a su cuerpo. Ante esto, el pelirrojo comenzó a avanzar mientras los desviaba. Cada proyectil era desviado con el mínimo esfuerzo por sus armas. Su velocidad y fuerza eran claramente mayor a la de humanos normales. En parte era el resultado de su arduo entrenamiento, pero la verdadera razón era por utilizar magia.

-¡Alejateeee!...Hehe solo bromeaba- Cayo en su trampa.

Repentinamente, los cables del suelo agarraron las armas de Shirou. Aprovechando eso, una cuchilla negra salió del pie del asesino y fue dirigida hacia su cuello. En respuesta, soltó sus armas y le propino un gran puñetazo en toda la cara, rompiendo parte de su máscara y alejándolo hasta que se estrelló contra un árbol.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡¿Cómo puedes igualarte con ser superior como YO?!- La desesperación de sus palabras parecía real.

-No necesitas saberlo, pero puedes referiste a mi como un mercenario- Se acercaba para ponerle fin a su oponente.

-¡TU! No me digas que…¡¿te consideras más fuerte que yo?!- La rabia se expresaba claramente ante la posibilidad.

-Solo diré…que no estas hecho para ser un Assassin- Alguien que quiere ser más fuerte que los demás no puede ejercer ese rol.

Los asesinos son conscientes de su imposibilidad para enfrentar a sus oponentes de frente. Por ello, recurren a otras formas de lograrlo. Alguien como la persona frente a él, no era merecedor de ese título, no cumplía ninguna condición. Querer sobresalir solo era contraproducente para ellos, y sin embargo, ahí se encontraba un imbécil que lo hacía. A ese tipo de Assassin solo les espera una muerte por creerse demasiado.

-¡INCLUSO TU! ¡ESTAS BURLANDOTE DE MI!- Cargo contra Shirou.

No había necesidad de continuar. Esta batalla estaba ganada desde el comienzo.

-Trace On-El Asessino de Magos proyecto sus armas insignias y, literalmente, apareció delante del asesino de la nada. Al mismo tiempo, perforo a su adversario en el pecho con el arma que simbolizaba el Yin.

-¡Argh!- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de caer abatido. Al momento de caer, la carta de que decía "Assassin" salió de su cuerpo y la apariencia del peliazul volvió a la anterior.

Lo extraño era lo siguiente. Shirou estaba seguro de que atravesó un punto vital, pero cuando la carta salió de su huésped, esa herida había desaparecido. Por lo tanto, el enemigo seguía vivo.

"Me pregunto si será algún sistema que asegura la supervivencia del portador" era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar. Quizás se equivocó al considerar que todos los aspectos del cuerpo en forma Install eran puramente humanos.

Seguido de eso, recogió la carta del suelo. No había necesidad de confirmar que era la verdadera, ya que observo claramente su poder. Revisando su parte delantera y trasera, solo podía asegurar de que era una carta normal. Después, fijo su vista en el joven inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Qué debería hacer con él? Quizas….!- mientras decidía que hacer con el perdedor, sintió como algo se acercaba por el cielo.

Retrocedió rápidamente para escapar del lugar de impacto. Quien aterrizo frente a él no era nadie más que la misma mujer de armadura negra de antes, pero tenía unas serias heridas por todos lados. Un brazo colgaba sin resistencia alguna, partes de su armadura estaban seriamente dañadas, su máscara fue completamente destruida. Dejando eso de lado, la mujer tomo al anterior poseedor de la carta Assassin y salto en el aire, desapareciendo.

-¿Debo suponer que los demás ha sido…? Seguramente no, todos parecen de la clase que sobrevive a una guerra y vive para contarlo- Por un segundo considero que perdieran ante su enemiga, pero solo duro unos segundos hasta que su propia interpretación de los demás gano terreno.

Con una carta recuperada, Shirou Emiya partió a encontrarse con sus cámaras y continuar con su misión.

* * *

Un nuevo gran enfrentamiento ha comenzado. Los acontecimientos que ocurrirán en un futuro determinaran quien tiene razón, quien se equivoca y quien decide eso. Choques de ideologías, influencia y poder serán los determinantes del ganador. Sin más preámbulos, se da por comenzada esta nueva guerra por el Santo Grial.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Ahora otras aclaraciones:**

 **Sobre el sistema de Class Card. En esta historia, cualquiera puede usar una Class Card, pero como escribí antes, conlleva su riesgo. Me divertiré con eso en un futuro.**

 **Como ya leyeron, el Shirou de este fic tiene la capacidad de pelear en igualdad de condiciones contra usuarios de Class Card. Por ahora no explicare nada sobre eso, pero créanme que tengo una explicación razonable de porque tiene tal poder con solo 18 años (al menos a mí me convence). Además de que como algunos sospechan, este Shirou tiene las habilidades de cierta persona parecida a Illya(con eso dije todo xD).**

 **La apariencia de este Shirou es la de su contraparte en Fate/Kaleid luego de su batalla con Angelica. La primera vestimenta es su atuendo casual que ha mostrado en casi todos los universos donde aparece y el segundo es su forma install.**

 **La personalidad de Illya es más como su contraparte de Fate/stay night.**

 **El punto de partida de esta historia sería un universo donde Shirou viaja con Kiritsugu(como en Fate/Kaleid) luego de los acontecimientos de Fate/Zero.**

 **Como quizás se dieron cuenta, las interacciones entre la mayoría de los personajes no son del todo amistosas o abiertas. Eso se debe a la mayoría de ellos solo se conocen recientemente, conforme avance la historia tratare de definir como se llevan unos con otros.**

 **A diferencia de mi otro fic, donde trato de actualizar una vez a la semana (que lo logre es otro punto aparte), este será actualizado irregularmente (quizás trate de hacerlo una vez al mes).**

 **Por cierto, las palabras en negro debajo de titulo del capitulo son la frase que mas me gusto del mismo. Lo haré en todos los capítulos(es como una especie de mini spoiler del capitulo)**

 **Los espero en el próximo capítulo y también en Fate New Sword(mi otro fic). Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Acto I-2: Conociendo el terreno

**Aclaración** **: El universo de fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2:**

 **Conociendo el terreno**

* * *

 **"¿Qué está pasando aqui…..?"**

 **Arthur Pendragon**

* * *

-….!- Bazett esquivo otro ataque.

Esquivo otro que venía dirigido hacia su rostro.

Esta vez, se inclinó hacia un costado para no ser lastimada. Su posición actual le daba una amplia gama de lugares para golpear a la mujer. Sin perder su serenidad, golpeo partes del cuerpo de su oponente con sus manos. La otra parte no se quedó igual y comenzó a responder de igual forma.

La batalla parecía una lucha de boxeo, no tenían las posiciones del mismo, pero la forma en la se golpeaban y esquivaban mutuamente podía considerarse una versión más violenta y rápida del mismo. Puños verdes y negros impactando en una armadura negra y en un traje negro respectivamente podían apreciarse claramente.

Si alguien normal las observara pelear a la distancian, definitivamente lo definiría como dos bestias intentado con toda su fuerza matarse la una a la otra. Siendo sincero, la verdad no estaba muy lejana a eso.

"No cabe duda, definitivamente está usando la carta de Berserker" Aclaro en su mente Waver.

La habilidad exhibida por la mujer más su abrumadora fuerza y resistencia solo podían hacerle sacar esa conclusión. Además, él ya tuvo contacto con ese espíritu heroico, por cual su identidad era inconfundible.

Lancelot Du Lac, uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda del rey Arturo. Conocido como el caballero ideal, fue el portador de un arma de origen divido al igual que la de su rey, Arondight. Pero, como todo héroe trágico, no termino bien para el cuándo cayó en el amor por la reina Guinevere. Por la locura de sus acciones, fue capaz de ser llamado como la Clase Berserker, perdiendo todo tipo cordura e incluso el estatus divino de su arma, convirtiéndola en una espada demoniaca.

El-Melloi II tenía muy presente todo eso. Si la mujer en la forma Install tenía las mismas capacidades, no sería fácil superarla. La situación era critica, no esperaba encontrarse con ese tipo de oponente al comienzo.

Eso no significaba que Bazett se quedara atrás. Cualquier movimiento que hacia su enemiga era rápidamente tratado y al mismo tiempo contrarrestado. La magia de runas que usaba era bastante efectiva y sumado sus capacidades físicas natural, la hacían ideal para ese tipo de oponente.

Desafortunadamente, la resistencia de la Enforcer seguía siendo humana, mientras que la de su oponente claramente la excedía. Eso marcaba una abrumadora diferencia.

Volviendo a la batalla, Bazett consiguió bloquear un golpe agarrando el brazo del enemigo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, pateo a la mujer de armadura en todo su abdomen, causando que retrocediera unos metros. Por la fuerza que le aplico, no tuvo otra opción que liberar su agarre, de lo contraria seria arrastrada también.

En todas las ocasiones, la misma particularidad se repetía en la chica de pelo purpura.

Cerca del comienzo de la batalla, Shiki inutilizo el brazo izquierdo de su enemiga, pero misteriosamente comenzó a moverse otra vez. Si la herida fue sanada de alguna forma, no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía presente era que el enemigo parecía recuperarse de cualquier daño que recibía.

"No importa cuántas veces la golpee, no parece afectada en lo más mínimo. Incluso si lo hace, pareciera como si se recuperara rápidamente"

Esta vez, se acercó rápidamente de frente para probar aplicar la mayor fuerza posible en su oponente. La velocidad de aceleración más la fuerza amplificadas por la magia salieron a relucir. Si ese golpe conectara con una persona normal, definitivamente le haría escupir todos sus intestinos, si es que su cuerpo no explotaba primero. Inesperadamente, la usuaria de Class Card no se movió y recibió el golpe de lleno.

-¿hmm? ¿eso es todo? Senpai puede hacerlo mucho mejor~-

Todavía más inesperado, el golpe de la Enforcer fue agarrado por la mano derecha de su oponente.

-…!-

La sorpresa de Bazett era entendible. Esa era su máxima fuerza canalizado en un puño y fue detenido fácilmente o al menos eso parecía.

No perdió el tiempo y utilizo su mano libre para intentar alejarla mediante otro puñetazo. Desafortunadamente, este también fue sujetada por la mano libre de la otra parte antes de que conectara. Acto seguido, la de armadura comenzó a forzar los brazos de su enemiga a contraerse. Ambas parecían estar en una competencia para ver quien tenía más fuerza. Por un momento parecían igualadas, pero luego se podía observar al claro ganador. La de pelo magenta comenzaba a perder.

-Por favor muere, de esa forma Senpai seguramente me felicitara~-

El tono amable que provenía de la mujer de negro definitivamente no coincidía con lo que decía. Si alguna vez fue alguien amable, ahora no quedaba prueba alguna de eso. Definitivamente era una psicópata total.

Saltando sobre ambas, Shiki intento cortar el brazo izquierdo de su enemigo.

Sintiendo la repentina amenaza, soltó a Bazett y retrocedió varios pasos. No sabía porque, pero ser cortada por el arma de la mujer en kimono no era una buena idea.

-¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de penetrar su defensa?- hablo la empleada de Touko.

-La armadura es demasiado gruesa, aunque ¿no lograste perforarla antes?-

-Lo hice, pero ahora está completamente alerta de mi-

Cualquier intento de cortar las líneas que Shiki veía en el cuerpo de su oponente era rápidamente esquivados e incluso tomaba distancia cada vez que se acercaba. Parecía que tenía un sensor de peligro integrado en sus reflejos.

-Entonces ¿lograrías volver a hacerlo si llamo su atención?- Parecía decidida.

-¿Qué quieres dec…..?- No logro terminar de hablar.

Antes de que terminara de conversar, su compañera se adelantó con toda la rapidez de la cual disponía. En sus manos apareció lo que parecía un circulo formado de runas y esas runas parecían estar reorganizándose de otra forma. Parecían claros indicadores de que su potencia seria amplificada todavía más.

-Oh!, parece que alguien no aprende~- La mujer de armadura se preparó para recibir el impacto.

La de traje de negocios avanzo hasta quedar delante de su enemiga y se detuvo. No fue por un largo tiempo, sino solo unos segundos. Esos segundos fueron los necesarios para acumular una gran cantidad de energía magica en su brazo derecho.

La portadora de la Class Card volvió a reaccionar por puro instinto y se defendió cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. Sea cual sea el ataque que planeaba usar la peli magenta, era peligroso.

Esa acción era la que esperaba Bazett. De un segundo a otro, cancelo su ataque y se posiciono rápidamente detrás de la otra mujer, aprovechando que esta seguía defendiéndose de la finta que hizo hace un momento. Sin perder el ritmo, golpe rápidamente la espalda descubierta con una fuerza abrumadora.

-Gah!- Logro apreciarse una queja por el repentino dolor y falta de aire.

No termino con eso, la enemiga giro sobre ella misma y cuando se disponía a contraatacar contra la Enforcer, fue sorprendida por un repentino corte en su espalda, seguido de algo filoso incrustado en su hombro izquierdo nuevamente.

-Espero que esta vez no vuelva a moverse-La voz de Shiki, la causante de la herida, se hizo presente.

Las acciones de Shiki fueron simples. Ella utilizo la distracción que causo su aliada para acercarse y luego cortar tanto como puedo la espalda de su oponente. Gracias a las habilidades únicas de sus ojos, logro destruir completamente la armadura en su parte posterior, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Aprovechando todavía más el ataque sorpresa, volvió a perforar el hombro izquierdo en el mismo lugar que antes. Esta vez, estaba segura de que el corte fue bastante profundo, posiblemente no podría volver a utilizar ese brazo en un largo tiempo.

La situación no finalizo ahí. Sin esperar que se recuperara del repentino dolor, Bazett dirigió un puñetazo con toda la potencia que tenía a la máscara negra que cubría el rostro del enemigo. El resultado fue que esta acabo rompiéndose en fragmentos, revelando el rostro de su atacante.

El-Melloi fue capaz de reconocerla. Si bien nunca la vio en persona, sabia su nombre por información de otras personas.

"Esa es…..Sakura Matou…..¿porque será que no me sorprende que ellos estén involucrados?"

Los Matou no eran una familia de mucho renombre, pero conociendo a su patriarca, era necesario considerarlos como una seria amenaza cuando se involucraban. Nada bueno salía de relacionarse con personas que tenían esa sangre en sus venas.

Volviendo con las combatientes.

-Buena distracción, me consiguió el tiempo suficiente- Elogio la mujer en Kimono

-Desafortunadamente, no parece ser suficiente para restringirla completamente-

Tal y como dijo Bazett, no era suficiente. Incluso si volvió a perder su brazo izquierdo, todavía era un duro oponente. La mayor ventaja en este momento eran esa y la espalda que tenía al descubierto, pero estaba segura que no sería tan fácil explotar esas debilidades. Mejor dicho, su enemiga no tenía intención de permitírselo.

Repentinamente, una presión logro sentirse proveniente de Sakura. Una especie de niebla negra comenzó a rodearla.

-Como se atreven… ¡Solo Senpai tiene el derecho de tocar mi cuerpo!- Una voz de claro enojo pudo apreciarse.

La situación parecía complicarse todavía más. Una Matou llena de odio e ira estaba por ir tras el equipo de la Asociación. Por el repentino estallido de mana, definitivamente planeaba utilizar algo.

"¡Esto es malo! ¡Planea usar su Noble Phantasm!" Pensó Waver.

Algo parecía comenzar a tomar forma en la mano de Sakura, definitivamente era un arma. Pero, momento antes que pudiera completarla, lo detuvo. Todo el mana de hace un momento desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Lo único que pudo escucharse fue lo siguiente.

-¿E-Eh? ¿S-Senpai? L-Lo …., todavía no he acabado con…¿hmm? ¿Qué regrese y traiga a….conmigo? Lo entie…. ¡Volveré ahora mismo!- Gracias a la lejanía que tenía con respecto de los demás, nadie logro escuchar claramente todo lo que decía.

Sakura Matou ignoro completamente al grupo de la Asociación de Magos y comenzó a entrar en el bosque, siguiendo el mismo camino que realizo el joven Shirou hace un tiempo.

Shiki se proponía seguirla para evitar inconvenientes, pero…..

-No la persigas. Separarnos solo será contraproducente- Waver aclaró.

-¿Entonces está bien dejarla ir? Posiblemente se reúna con su aliado y enfrenten a Emiya juntos-

La mujer en kimono desconocía las habilidades del pelirrojo, pero estaba segura de que pasaría un mal rato contra 2 enemigos. Eso no significaba que se preocupaba por él, simplemente no le gustaba la idea de perder a un aliado justo al comienzo de su misión, eso causaría problemas innecesarios para el futuro.

-Lo dudo, ante la prisa de sus acciones, posiblemente está retirándose. Lo más probable es que Shirou haya logrado acorralar al otro usuario de Class Card-

Era una opinión a debatir, pero nadie dijo nada. Simplemente acataron la orden y comenzaron a esperar por su compañero. No sabían porque El-Melloi II era tan insistente en que permanecieran juntos, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que él tenía el beneficio de decidir y mientras no tome decisiones que a los demás les parezcan erradas, lo seguirán hasta terminar el trabajo.

"Conque ese es el poder de una Class Card…..Individualmente parecen ser superiores, pero contra 2 o más de nosotros presentan dificultades ¿El-Melloi II está al tanto de eso y por ello no quiere que nos separemos? ¿o tendrá otra razón? En todo caso, algo emocionante parece estar por comenzar~" Una sonrisa cerrada se formó en el rostro de Touko, todavía con su cigarrillo.

* * *

-Si mal no recuerdo, la carretera se encontraba por allí…..-Shirou hablo mientras se encontraba sobre un árbol.

El objetivo del joven Emiya era encontrar el camino por el cual vino, ya que, al adentrarse tanto en el pequeño bosque, perdió el camino de regreso. No toda la persecución del enemigo fue en línea recta después de todo.

Con tal de ver todavía más lejos, aplico refuerzo a sus ojos.

La magia de refuerzo, creada con el propósito de empujar un objeto base hasta su límite máximo. Es el fundamento de toda magia que mejora la existencia de algo mediante el vertido de energía mágica. El proceso para reforzar un objeto era sencillo, simplemente se requería tener una clara imagen de la estructura interna del objeto a reforzar para lograr llenar las aberturas que tenía con magia. Eso no quiere decir que no conlleve riesgos, ya que, si no se logra reforzar bien el elemento, este lo tomara como un veneno y podría llegar a causar la destrucción del mismo.

Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Shirou. Vertió energía mágica en las aberturas que había en cualquier parte de sus ojos. Retina, nervio óptico, pupila, cristalino, etc. todos esos y más partes del ojo tenían aberturas mínimas, pero logrando inyectar la cantidad de energía justa, podían aprovecharse para amplificar las capacidades visuales del mismo.

-Parece que voy por buen camino- Dijo cuándo observo el brillo de las luces de la carretera.

Bajo del árbol y comenzó a caminar hacia dicha dirección. No tenía por qué ir rápido.

Mientras caminaba, saco la carta que consiguió hace poco para echarle una mirada.

"Todavía me cuesta aceptar un poco el hecho de que este pedazo de papel logre otorgar tal poder" Se cuestionó internamente.

Ante la vista y el tacto, era una carta normal. Pero los hechos de hace un momento probaban que no lo era. Después de todo, convirtió a un don nadie en un enemigo a considerar. Al menos, Shirou no podía considerar al chico de pelo azul como una amenaza sin la carta.

"Según la información de El-Melloi….II. La carta de Assassin debería ser la más débil en lo que respecta a un enfrentamiento directo…pero en este caso estoy seguro que era incluso más débil por su patética excusa de asesino"

No importa cuántas veces lo recordara, le molestaba. ¿Por qué sus enemigos le darían esa carta a alguien que no podía aprovecharla a su 100%? Era ilógico. Talvez tuvieron ciertos problemas o falta de personal, pero definitivamente había algo raro en eso.

"Supongo que no lo sabré hasta encontrarme personalmente con su líder"

Guardo la carta en su bolsillo y continuo con dirección hacia los demás. Ya faltaba poco.

* * *

En la carretera que lleva hacia Fuyuki, el grupo de recuperación de la Asociación esperaba a su miembro faltante.

Cerca de 30 minutos antes, Bazett y Shiki estaban peleando con la mujer de armadura negra, quien repentinamente comenzó a hablar sola y después desapareció mientras entraba al bosque a la izquierda de la calle. No la persiguieron por recomendación de El-Melloi II, quien insistía en que se mantengan juntos ante la posibilidad de que se encuentren más enemigos al acecho. Ambas acataron la orden, pero la mujer del kimono no parecía contenta con el hecho de dejar escapar a su presa.

La dirección de su enemiga fue la misma que tomo Shirou cuando se dispuso a perseguir al dueño del cuchillo que ataco a Waver. Existía la posibilidad de que ambos se hallan reunido para derrotar a su compañero cuando estaba solo, pero parecía improbable teniendo en cuenta que la usuaria de Class Card no estaba en sus cabales, ni en su mejor estado. Sería demasiado difícil hacer trabajar en equipo a esa clase de persona.

Siguiendo la cadena de pensamiento anterior, lo más probable seria que le ordenaron retirarse. Además, sabiendo la dirección que tomo, El-Melloi solo podía concluir que sus especulaciones eran ciertas sobre el oponente del joven pelirrojo.

Esas especulaciones se reforzaron todavía más cuando logro divisar a alguien acercarse por en medio de los numerosos árboles, era el joven Emiya.

-Lamento la tardanza. Fue un poco difícil volver a reorientarme después de perseguir al enemigo- El Asesino de Magos se acercó a todos y expuso la razón de su tardanza. Su atuendo volvió a ser el mismo luego de la batalla.

No mentía. Se adentró tanto en el bosque que perdió el camino de regreso. Afortunadamente, se le ocurrió la idea de subirse al árbol más alto que tenía cerca y lograr encontrar la calle o cualquier indicativo de ella.

-Pero dejando eso de lado ¿Qué tal les fue?, la mujer de negro apareció repentinamente y se llevó a su compañero, por lo que pensé que algo había sucedido-

-No ocurrió nada grave. En medio del combate simplemente se fue. Lo más seguro es que le ordenaran retirarse- Respondió el hombre de pelo largo.

-¿Llamas "nada grave" al hecho de que Ryougi perdió un brazo?- Señalo hacia la manga de la Yukata que era fácilmente llevada por el viento debido a la falta de una extremidad.

Cuando Shirou observo a la mujer en armadura, las heridas que tenían eran demasiadas, pero fácilmente podía reconocer quien las hizo. En varias partes tenía moretones, causados por puños y también muchos cortes que se centraban en puntos vitales. Touko y Waver no parecían tener esos estilos de pelea, lo cual solo deja a Bazett y Shiki como las combatientes que enfrentaron a la portadora de Class Clard.

Esa opinión se reforzó más cuando diviso a la mujer del traje negro con heridas menores y a Ryougi con un brazo menos.

-Solo era una prótesis, nada de que alarmarse. Touko puede hacerme tanto brazos como estrellas en el cielo- La nombrada hablo para no dar más seriedad de la necesaria a una herida.

-Recuerdo ser tu jefa, no tu fábrica de brazos- Contradijo a su empleada.

-Dices eso, pero ya estás pensando en agregarle algo extraño ¿me equivoco?-Conocía demasiado bien a la pelirroja

-…..No-Tardo en contestar.

-Touko, si vuelves a agregarle una función de teléfono te juro que…..!-

Ante la repentina aparición de un enfrentamiento verbal entre ambas mujeres, El-Melloi II interrumpió para que volvieran al tema principal. Necesitaba asegurarse de algo.

-Shirou, dijiste que la mujer se llevó a su aliado, pero lograste…..-Fue detenido.

-¿Recuperar la Class Card?- Sacó una carta de su bolsillo -La conseguí momentos antes de que ella llegara- Le entrego el objeto en cuestión al mago.

Revisando la carta de todas las formas posibles, confirmo que se trataba de una genuina. Además de que no creía que Shirou seria engañado por una falsificación, siendo el mismo quien lo derroto. El otro punto por el cual pudo asegurarlo es el mínimo rastro de magia que salía de ella, perteneciente a su anterior portador.

Cuando alguien incluye o instala una Class Card, deja un leve rastro de su propia esencia en ella. Esto se debe a que ellas sacan su mayor potencian en base a la compatibilidad con su usuario. Si se utilizara una escala, el enemigo que enfrento el Emiya estaría en el punto más bajo de compatibilidad. Pero incluso de esa forma deja un leve rastro de magia en ella. Desgraciadamente, no es lo suficiente como para rastrearlo hasta la fuente.

-Entonces así es como lucen…¿Cada carta indica de la misma forma el tipo de espíritu heroico?- Cuando Touko tomo la carta para examinarla, surgió esa duda.

La carta en su poder era de Assassin, el asesino. Las formas más obvias de percatarse ellos eran las mismas palabras y la imagen de un asesino en ella. La pregunta de Aozaki era si las demás cartas tenían el mismo sistema de identificación.

-Así es, pero explicare todo lo necesario una vez que lleguemos a Fuyuki. Ahora volvamos al au…- Se detuvo al percatarse de los innegables hechos.

Ante los ojos de todos, se observaba lo que antes era un auto y que ahora era una pila de chatarra en llamas. La mujer de negro destruyo el auto con su primer ataque, dejándolo completamente inutilizable. Otro punto importante a recalcar es que todos tenían su equipaje en el maletero, por lo que ahora no es más que ceniza. No era nada relacionada a la magia, simplemente cambios de ropa. Las demás cosas serían enviadas una vez que estén instalados en Fuyuki por precaución.

Incluso si lo necesario en términos de magia estaba intacto, todo lo referente a objetos personas desapareció. Ninguno de ellos se preocupó o asombro por ello, probando que no tenían objetos de valor o que significaran algo importante para ellos en sus valijas.

Ante esta situación solo había una opción.

-Supongo que tendremos que caminar…-El-Melloi II comenzó a seguir la ruta con destino a Fuyuki. No le gustaba, pero no tenía otra opción.

Con eso, el equipo de la Asociación comenzó a caminar hacia Fuyuki. Algunos mostraron su negativa al respecto y otros simplemente no les importaba. Considerando la distancia que falta, llegarían en la noche si no se detenían.

* * *

Varias horas luego del enfrentamiento, en el castillo de los Einzbern.

-¡E-E-Espere Por Favor! ¡Julián-sama!- Alguien suplicaba.

\- ¡Todavía soy de utilidad! ¡Deme otra oportunidad! ¡SE LO SUPLICO!- Seguía insistiendo.

La situación no era normal, a menos, de que alguien considere normal que una niña pelirroja con un gran brazo derecho tenga en su puño a un joven peli azul a punto de ser aplastado. La pequeña parecía impaciente por apretar completamente su puño y aplastarlo para dejar paso a un gran charco rojo. El joven tenía una cara blanca por el miedo de morir en cualquier segundo.

En frente de ellos, se encontraba el causante de esto, Julián Ainsworth.

-¿"Otra oportunidad"? ¿Para qué? ¿Para volver a hacerme perder una carta?- Su voz no era nada neutral. El enojo era percibido incluso por quienes no se encontraban en esa habitación.

La razón de su ira era entendible. Hace tan solo unas horas, los agentes enviados por Julián para interceptar a los enviados de la Asociación regresaron con noticias no satisfactorias. En ellas, se incluían el mal estado de la portadora de la Class Card Berserker y la perdida de la Class Card de Assassin. No era nada para celebrar.

-Le…..ruego…..me…..perdone…..-Se estaba asfixiando por la falta de aire a sus pulmones, causado por la gran fuerza del brazo.

-Beatrice- llamo su atención.

-¡L-Lo siento! Me deje llevar…- Ante la tentadora sensación de aplastar un cuerpo, no pudo contener su fuerza. Por la reprimenda, aflojo el puño un poco, permitiendo a joven recuperar su aire.

Julián estaba furioso, eso no podía negarlo nadie. A pesar de siempre tener una mirada calmada o sin emociones normalmente, ahora parecía completamente otra persona. Pero no podía permitirse matar al joven, no hasta obtener lo mínimo indispensable para justificar la perdida de la carta del asesino.

-Contéstame algo, Shinji, ¿Por qué crees que te di esa carta?- Parecía querer calmarse. Al menos hacia el intento.

El joven peli azul, anterior portador de la Class Card Assassin, era Shinji Matou. La familia a la que pertenece, los Matou, tiene una antigua historia de 500 años como magos. No tiene algo por lo que son particularmente conocidos salvo el hecho de que tienen grandes recursos monetarios y la participación en cierto ritual. Además, está el hecho de que en los últimos 200 años han presentado un claro decaimiento en sus circuitos mágicos con las generaciones. El ultimo con circuitos decentes murió hace años.

-¿…?- No entendía esa pregunta.

Luego de ciertos eventos, los Matou fueron despojados de todo tipo de bien material como casa, etc. La razón es desconocida. Mientras ellos experimentaban eso, aparecieron los Ainsworth y les ofrecieron poder. Por lo tanto, no sabía que responder.

-Fue para mantenerla segura, idiota. Nadia pensaría que un inútil como tu tendría una en su poder- No había necesidad de ocultar nada.

-…!-Shinji no espera eso.

Para el Matou, Julián era un salvador, la persona que lo rescato de las profundidades del infierno. Pero ahora esa persona también le decía inútil, como muchos otros han hecho. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

-Pero…..Te daré otra oportunidad si me dices todo lo que sabes sobre el que robo la carta-

-¡P…Por supu…esto! ¡le di…ré todo!- No desperdiciaría esta oportunidad para sobrevivir. Las ganas de llorar dificultaron su habla.

Tal y como dijo, le conto todo. La apariencia, habilidades e incluso opiniones propias, no muy útiles, sobre su enemigo. También hablo sobre los demás que observo. En algún punto, la conversación se transformó en una especie de monologo sobre como un "villano" extorsionaba a alguien "inocente". No hace falta decir que Julián no presto atención a eso y se concentró en otros aspectos.

"Pelirrojo con cicatrices en su cara y brazo izquierdo. La habilidad de hacer aparecer armas de la nada…..será….." Pensó mientras el otro seguía hablando sobre idioteces.

Las descripciones del enemigo le resultaban familiares. Ya conoció a alguien que caía en esa descripción. Si era la misma persona…No tendría piedad.

Luego de recibir lo que quería, hizo una señal hacia Beatrice y ella comenzó a forzar su agarre.

El cuerpo de Shinji era tan duro como una hoja de papel a comparación de la fuerza aplicada. Parecía querer gritar, pero las palabras no salían. Posiblemente por la falta de aire, aunque si logro decir algo.

-….! Ju….lian-sa…. ¿por….que?-Su cuerpo comenzó a producir extraños ruidos, seguramente por los huesos que se rompían.

-Dije que te daría otra oportunidad y lo hare, pero no dije como- Julián no mintió, solamente no especifico la forma en la que se la daría.

-¡JULIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- El último grito del Matou resonó en toda la habitación. Si era de súplica o enojo, nadie más que él lo sabía.

Beatrice cerro su puño completamente y un monto de sangre salió del joven. Shinji Matou murió aplastado, de eso no había duda. Liberando su agarre, el cuerpo cayó al suelo con partes dobladas de forma extraña. "Eso" definitivamente no tenía nada de vida, pero todavía era útil a su forma.

-Llévalo con Angelica y dile que prepare una nueva Doll- Hizo un gesto con su mano para que se lo llevara.

-¡Si! ¡Como ordene Julian-sama!-Sonrió al ser de utilidad. Ella creía que, si cumplía sus tareas al pie de la letra, seria recompensada.

La niña pelirroja comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo dejando apropósito un rastro de sangre en el suelo. Esto lo hizo para molestar a sus nuevas criadas, tres mujeres que anteriormente se opusieron a los Ainsworth, sin embargo, fueron reducidas rápidamente y convertidas en sus marionetas. Disfrutaba enormemente el hacerles hacer todo tipo de trabajos para humillarlas.

Con la partida de Beatrice, Julián se quedó solo.

"Maldicion…." Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

La pérdida de una Class Card significaba una gran desventaja en sus planes, incluso llegando al punto de tener que modificar su guion. Para empezar, él nunca le dio a Shinji la orden de combatir directamente con uno de ellos, le dijo que si tenía la oportunidad asesinara sigilosamente al que parecía el líder. Si no lo conseguía, debía retirarse inmediatamente. Pero no, el idiota tenía que hacer de más y en el proceso perder la carta.

"Alto, de pelo largo y con un líquido plateado que actúa como defensa….Definitivamente es El-Melloi II" repaso las descripciones que le entrego el joven Matou.

Con esos datos, creía conocer las identidades de los hombres del grupo. Pero las mujeres eran completas desconocidas, o al menos, no recuerda encontrarse con ellas mientras estuvo en la Torre del Reloj. No estaba completamente seguro sobre la identidad del pelirrojo, pero eventualmente lo descubriría.

El problema radicaba en su líder. El-Melloi participo en el desarrollo de las Class Card, por lo tanto, sabia lo mismo o incluso más que Julián sobre ellas. Ese viejo profesor no era una amenaza en términos de combate, pero para suplementar eso tenia a otros. La verdadera destreza que tenía consistía en el análisis de la magia y las contramedidas contra ella. Sumando eso a su conocimiento sobre las cartas, lo convertían en un elemento muy peligroso.

"Quizás deba considerar el liberad a Saber…" No parecía seguro de eso

No había mucho problema en usarlo, pero su estilo de combate podría llamar la atención. En especial si llegara a utilizar su Noble Phantasm.

Al igual que Archer, Saber era un caso desconcertante. La Doll que se utilizó para crearlo era "alguien" que alguna vez formo parte de su familia, por lo que no debería haber sucedido nada raro. A diferencia del arquero, no se convirtió en un Pseudo-Servants, sino que prácticamente parecía desprovisto de toda inteligencia. Extrañamente, seguía las ordenes de Julián sin criticar, pero eso no justificaba que se descontrolara fácilmente y comenzara a hacer un alboroto.

Con demasiadas cosas a pensar, salió de la habitación para alejarse del aroma a sangre en ella, el cual ya le estaba irritando. Además, ya era tarde e incluso alguien como el necesita dormir.

* * *

Llegaron.

Afortunadamente lograron hacerlo con tiempo de sobra.

Su destino, Fuyuki, era una ciudad que se encontraba dividida en 2 secciones por el rio Mion, por lo que puede considerarse como 2 ciudades juntas. Las divisiones respondían al nombre de Shinto y Miyama, que eran el nuevo y el antiguo sector de la ciudad respectivamente. En Miyama, la zona suburbana, se encontraban las viejas casas y edificios tradicionales. Mientras que en Shinto se encontraban principalmente grandes edificios de negocios o administrativos, además de tener un gran centro comercial y un parque frente a la estación de tren.

El grupo logró llegar a la ciudad de Fuyuki cerca de las 3 de la noche. Fueron alrededor de 9 horas continuas de caminata. Además de una hora más hasta llegar a la residencia en nombre de Shirou.

-Entonces ¿nos quedaremos en este lugar hasta conseguir las cartas?- Shiki hablo mientras admiraba el lugar desde fuera.

La casa delante de ellos era un grande y viejo edificio que se encontraba en el norte de Miyama. Claramente tenía un estilo japonés con una elegancia clásica del área. Incluso en Miyama, tiene un estilo extraño y puede ser considerado un raro ejemplo de historia de la arquitectura. Parece que los años sin nadie viviendo en ella no la trataron mal, porque no tenía ninguna parte destruida o en mal estado, solo podía apreciarse la obvia suciedad.

-Está mejor conservada de lo que espere- Bazett pensaba que como no fue utilizada en años, tendría quizás algún muro o pared caídos, pero se encontraba perfecta.

-Siempre me ha gustado el ambiente que tienen- Touko parecía satisfecha con su residencia actual.

Parece que el grupo femenino no presentaba queja alguna sobre el exterior de la casa. Lo único que quizás sea tedioso es limpiarla. Pero considerando su tamaño, lo más seguro es que todos tengan su propio espacio personal y eso era agradable.

-¿Qué dices El-Melloi II? ¿sirve de…..?- Detuvo su pregunta al observar al mago.

Ante los ojos de Shirou se encontraba un Waver de rodillas apoyado en la pared, parecía tener dificultades para respirar. La razón de eso era obvia.

-No esperaba que tu condición física fuera tan mala- Se burló la mujer de apellido Aozaki.

Los magos normalmente no se preocupan por su condición física, salvo algunas excepciones, porque no la necesitan. El-Melloi no tenía mala condición física, simplemente los demás eran monstruos en ese aspecto. Siendo sincero, él ya se esperaba esto. Lo único que lo sorprendía es la perfecta condición que tenía la mujer pelirroja, pensó que ella se cansaría al igual que él, pero su cara no reflejo nada de eso.

-….cállate…solo…..necesito…un momento-Ante su falta de aire, comenzó a regular su respiración.

Claramente no estaba bien, parecía una persona que participo en un maratón por un día entero. Aunque solo camino por 9 horas. Las gotas de sudor y su cara completamente agotada solo hacían hincapié en el sobreesfuerzo que hizo. Si se prestaba más atención, se podía apreciar el esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse de pie. Incluso se inclinaba hacia los costados al perder su centro de equilibrio por momentos.

-Por ahora, entremos y consigamos algo para dormir. Podemos preocuparnos de lo demás mañana- Declaró el joven mercenario ante el estado de El-Melloi II.

Moviendo la puerta corrediza principal, entraron al lugar que sería su hogar durante este contrato. Parecía tener unas dificultas para abrirse, pero era entendible teniendo en cuenta el tiempo de desuso.

El interior de la residencia Emiya era tal y como Shirou lo recordaba, aunque con más polvo y suciedad. Los suelos de madera y las paredes que combinaban con el daban un tipo de clima relajante. Intento encender la luz, pero parecía haber dejado de funcionar. También era posible que simplemente se la cortaran por no pagar las cuentas, algo que tendría que solucionar mañana.

-Usen la habitación que deseen. Creo recordar que cada una tiene un Futon en su armario- Aclaro el propietario.

Incluso si los futones estaban sucios, eran mejor que nada. El otro problema sería el estado de las habitaciones, pero ninguno parecía tener problema con una noche entre la mugre. Todos parecían coincidir en limpiar este lugar luego de un buen descanso.

Segundos después de decir eso, se escuchó a alguien caer al suelo inconsciente. Volteando hacia el origen del sonido, todos observaron a El-Melloi en el suelo. La razón era clara, su cuerpo llego al límite. No importan que tan gran mago sea, mientras sea humano no podrá dejar de ser afectado por efectos como el cansancio.

-Bien…¿Quién lo cargara?- Preguntó Shiki al mismo tiempo que demostraba su negativa por hacerlo.

De esta forma, el equipo de la Asociación de Magos se fue a descansar para esperar el día de mañana.

* * *

Los abrumadores rayos del sol hicieron contacto con la cara de un dormido profesor, quien simplemente expresó su molestia por eso. Abriendo los ojos, se encontró con un techo de madera que desconocía. O al menos no recordaba haberse dormido en un lugar así. De otra cosa que se percato era de se encontraba en un Futon japonés, del cual no tenía memoria de haber usado en su vida.

Levantándose perezosamente, comenzó por salir de la habitación donde se encontraba y buscar alguna señal de sus compañeros. Ahora que hacía memoria, recordó que estaba terriblemente cansado por su larga caminata hasta llegar a la residencia Emiya. Lo más seguro era que alguno de sus actuales socios lo haya dejado en ese cuarto para descansar.

Caminando por un largo pasillo de madera que brillaba como si hubiera sido recientemente encerado, El-Melloi II observo el jardín sin vida del terreno por medio de una ventana. Adelantándose un poco más, logro llegar hasta otro pasillo que conectaba la casa con el jardín. Cada lugar por el que paso tenía la misma característica, estaban recientemente limpios. Cualquier habitación, piso, ventana, techo y otras cosas que veía, estaban tan relucientes que parecían segar la vista.

A pesar de llegar a ese lugar, todavía no encontraba a ninguno de sus conocidos. Prosiguiendo con su búsqueda, entro al salón principal. Ese lugar presentaba las mismas características del resto de la casa, es decir, estaba terriblemente limpio. Podía jurar miraba su propio reflejo en suelo. Ignorando eso, el lugar contaba con una pequeña mesa y una televisión pequeña. Cerca de la entraba, se encontraba la cocina que cumplía con las necesidades básicas. Resumiendo, esa sala de estar estaba en muy buen estado.

Repentinamente, se escuchó el ruido de alguien gritando, no de dolor o por miedo, sino como si lo hiciera voluntariamente.

"¿Dónde…..?" Se preguntó internamente.

Volvió a escucharlo, esta vez sabia su origen. Definitivamente provenía del jardín. Volviendo al pasillo que conectaba la casa con el jardín, movió la ventana corrediza para obtener acceso al exterior. Una vez en él, logro divisar 2 edificios. El que se encontraba a su izquierda era pequeño, por el ambiente que tenía externamente, era algún tipo de bodega. En cambio, la otra construcción era más grande y elegante. De ese lugar provenían los gritos o exhalaciones voluntarias.

Una vez dentro, encontró la causa de ellos. El causante era Shirou Emiya, quien se encontraba practicando con 2 espadas de madera. Los sonidos que emitía eran las exhalaciones que los espadachines hacen cuando entrenan.

-Oh! Finalmente despastaste, El-Melloi- Hablo el pelirrojo cuando detecto la presencia del mago mayor. Dejo de entrenar para prestarle atención.

-El-Melloi "II" -Corrigió mientras hacía énfasis en la parte faltante.

-Mi culpa, todavía no me acostumbro-Todavía le parecía extraño que fuera tan molesto sobre eso.

-¿Dónde están los demás? No encontré a nadie más desde que desperté-

-¿Recuerdas lo sucedido ayer? El auto exploto con todas nuestras ropas dentro. Y créeme cuando te digo que una mujer es muy molesta sobre tener la misma ropa 2 días seguidos-

Shirou no tuvo buenas experiencias con las mujeres en ese aspecto. Pero el desconocía que los gustos de sus actuales compañeras eran simples.

-¿Entonces están en…..?-

-El centro comercial de Shinto, Verde. Considerando cuando se fueron, deberían volver en unas horas-

-Llegamos apenas ayer, ¿cómo saben ellas el camino?-

Con solo unas horas en la ciudad ¿Cómo pudieron ellas saber su ubicación tan rápido? Por un momento considero que lo buscaron un mapa en internet mediante el uso de algún celular. Pero luego eso fue aclarado por Shirou.

-¿Se te olvida que viví parte de mi infancia aquí? Pueden haber pasado años, pero todavía recuerdo claramente algunas cosas. Tomando eso en cuenta, Aozaki me pregunto por indicaciones en la mañana y luego arrastro a Ryougi y Fraga con ella-

En este punto, podían apreciarse las raíces de Shirou. Como todo japonés, llamo a cada una de sus nuevas conocidas por su apellido. Lo único que no aplicaba eran los honoríficos porque le parecían una molestia. Era una cuestión de gustos suyo.

-Entiendo….no negare que es inconveniente no tener ro…..Espera ¿la mañana? ¿Qué hora es ahora?-

-Cerca de las 3 de la tarde ¿Por qué?-

10 horas, El-Melloi durmió por cerca de 10 horas. Cuando el mismo se percató de ello, solo podía sentirse avergonzado. Él es el líder en el cual la Asociación deposito sus esperanzas para recuperar las Cass Card y, sin embargo, durmió de más en su primer día. No es como si le importara mucho lo que otros dijeran, pero le gustaba ser el tipo de persona que tomaba en serio todo lo que le encomendaban. Era una cuestión de orgullo propio.

"Nunca creí que mis responsabilidades serian superadas por mi cansancio" Incluso si pensaba sobre ello, él no tenía mucho que hacer. Solo actuaba como supervisor y nexo entre ellos y la Torre del Reloj.

-No es nada, solo estaba un poco sorprendido. Si es tan tarde ¿el estado actual de la casa se debe a que todos limpiaron mientras yo dormía?-

Tenía una imagen borrosa de la casa antes de que todo se volviera oscuro. En esa imagen, la casa estaba completamente sucia y podía jurar que observo algunos arácnidos por las paredes. Pero ahora todo relucía al 100% de su capacidad, era como si lo que vio anteriormente fuera solo un sueño fugaz.

-Claro que no. Las chicas salieron al momento que Aozaki logro sacar a Ryougi de la cama y tu parecías tan cansado ayer que no creía conveniente despertarte. Las últimas 5 horas me las pase limpiando todo este lugar-

No estaba mintiendo. Luego de 5 horas de sueño, se despertó dispuesto a limpiar la residencia Emiya. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir en lugares sucios, pero siempre prefería que todo esté limpio. Cerca de 2 horas después de comenzar, Touko apareció repentinamente y le pregunto por direcciones para ir a algún lugar a comprar ropa. Minutos después de eso, pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal, indicando que alguien había salido. Cuando comprobó las habitaciones, solo estaba El-Melloi, probando que todo el grupo femenino salió en conjunto.

-Eso fue lo que paso….lamento dejarte todo a ti- inclino un poco su cabeza hacia abajo en señal de disculpa.

-No te hagas problema, me gusta limpiar- Una pequeña sonrisa podía apreciarse.

Ambos se quedaron silencio por un rato, no tenían nada más que decirse. Pero eso no duro mucho más ya que algo llamo la atención del mago mayor. En realidad, era algo que le molestaba desde que se despertó.

-Shirou, ¿te importa si restauro la barrera alrededor de la casa? Parece que dejo de funcionar con los años-

Tal y como anuncio, el hogar de los Emiya tuvo en su tiempo una barrera construida por Kiritsugu. No tenía capacidades ofensivas ni defensivas, pero sus poderes de detección eran excelentes. Cuando alguien con intenciones maliciosas entraba en el perímetro de detección, un sonido de campas en el techo de la casa les avisaba a los residentes sobre el posible intruso. Esa capacidad sería muy conveniente para estar alerta ante un ataque sorpresa, por ello, El-Melloi II quería volver a hacerla funcionar.

-Haha, tal y como esperaba te percataste de eso. Por favor hazlo, estoy seguro que será de gran ayuda en el futuro…Ah! Antes de que lo olvide, Aozaki pregunto cuando llegarían sus herramientas de trabajo, dijo que las necesitaba para el nuevo brazo de Ryougi-

Shirou, Touko y Bazett, por ciertas razones, no podían llevar sus herramientas con ellos en un avión. Por lo cual, la Asociación de Magos tuvo que enviarlas por otro medio de transporte para no levantar sospechas. Entre esos elementos, se incluían armas de Shirou, un tuvo cilíndrico de Bazett y las herramientas de trabajo de Touko.

-Deberían de llegar hoy, la Vice-Directora Barthomeloi dijo que lo harían al día siguiente del que llegáramos-

-Wow, no tenía idea de que fueran tan rápidos-

-Cuando la situación lo amerita, pueden serlo incluso más- Finalizo para darse vuelta y comenzar con su tarea.

Con todas lo necesario aclarado, ambos se dispusieron a seguir con lo que hacían. Shirou siguió haciendo su entrenamiento diario y Waver comenzó a reparar o reconstruir la barrera.

* * *

En un lugar completamente ajeno a los acontecimientos que se desarrollaron hace poco. Por la cantidad de edificios modernos, debía ser algún espacio de Shinto. La gran cantidad de personas circulando por la calle con trajes de oficina también era una prueba aceptada.

En medio de todo eso, 2 jóvenes estudiantes de la escuela Homurabara se encontraban cerca de un centro de videojuegos. Por cierto, en estos momentos deberían estar en clase, pero por razones personales se escaparon al centro de video juegos del mayor centro comercial en el área, Verde.

-Gotou- Llamo la vos de un joven desconocido. El destinario no respondió.

El nombre completo del nombrado era Gai Gotou, un joven de cabello amarillo y negro. Tenía la vestimenta de un estudiante de la escuela Homurabara. Si se prestaba más atención a su uniforme, podía detectarse que pertenece a segundo año.

-¡Gotou!- Aumento el tono solo para volver a conseguir el mismo resultado.

-¡GOTOU!- El grito fue tal que logro espantar al joven de apellido Gotou.

-Bastardo, ¡no me des esos sustos!- Golpeo despacio el hombro de su compañero.

-¿Qué se supone que hiciera? No respondías cuando te hablaba- Devolvió en golpe amistoso.

-Oh, lo siento. Pero tengo una muy buena razón para eso-

-¿Buena razón?-

-Mira a esa mujer ¿No te parece demasiado sexy?- Apunto hacia su objetivo.

La persona que señalaba era una mujer pelirroja con el cabello recogido en una coleta, no parecía aparentar más de 30 años. Tenía puestos unos lentes que le daban el toque de "intelectual" y su atuendo acentuaba bastante las curvas de su cuerpo. Tal y como lo dijo el joven, era verdaderamente una belleza.

Observando a la mujer, el estudiante entendió las intenciones de Gotou y llego a una conclusión.

-Gotou-

-¿Qué?-

-Ríndete, está completamente fuera de tu liga-

-¡Oh vamos Arthur!, ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así cuando no lo he intentado?!-

Arthur Pendragon, un estudiante extranjero que fue recientemente transferido a la escuela Homurabara de segundo año. Tenía el pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Como pueden imaginarse, su aspecto más sobresaliente es que tiene el mismo nombre que el Rey de los Caballeros, una figura histórica mundialmente conocida. Quien sabe cuantas veces ha sufrido burlas o ha sido molestado por eso. Sus amigos y conocidos los llaman por su nombre de pila para evitar inconvenientes. Otro dato a destacar, y que también tiene en común con dicho héroe del pasado, es su gran habilidad con la espada.

-Primero, es una mujer madura, dudo que le interesen los menores. Segundo, es demasiado para ti, seguramente te congelarías al momento de hablarle. Tercero, no tienes oportunidad ¿debo continuar?-

-C-Cuando te lo propones puedes ser bastante hiriente ¿lo sabias?- Su estado de ánimo bajo hasta el suelo.

-Prefiero que me digas eso a verte llorando porque te rechazo otra mujer-

-¡Desalmado!- Podían apreciarse lágrimas en sus ojos.

El joven estudiante de ojos verdes también logro apreciar a la persona al lado de la mujer pelirroja.

"Es raro ver a alguien utilizando un kimono en esta época del año…" Fue su única opinión al respecto.

Ambos amigos continuaron con su plática sin sentido sobre el punto que expuso Arthur mientras caminaban con dirección al centro de juegos.

Su camino fue como siempre. Muchas personas, autos y artistas callejeros que intentaban ganarse la vida. Hoy definitivamente era un día normal para ambos estudiantes.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, se sorprendieron de que se encontrara prácticamente vacío. Por lo general siempre estaba lleno de gente y todavía más a esta hora. En todo caso, era mejor para ellos, podrían jugas cualquier videojuego sin necesidad de hacer fila. El mayor problema era que incluso el encargado de administrar el lugar no se encontraba. Sin él, no podrían conseguir las fichas necesarias para usar las maquinas.

-¿Holaaaaaa? ¿hay alguien en casa?- Comenzó Gotou

-¿Habrán cerrado antes de tiempo?-

-No seas tonto, ¿Quién cerraría a esta hora?-

Siguiendo con la mentalidad de Gai, comenzaron a recorrer el lugar en busca de cualquier señal del personal. El local no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, por lo cual era fácil y rápido encontrar a una persona, siempre y cuando no estuviera lleno. Sin embargo, nada. Definitivamente no había nadie en ese lugar.

Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda, se reunieron en la entrada del local.

-¿Tuviste suerte?-Hablo el de ojos verdes.

-Nada ¿y tu?-

-Igual-

-¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser hoy? Me sentía con suerte-

-Es inevitable. Parece que tendremos que volver mañana-

Venir el día siguiente parecía la mejor opción. Pero había un problema. No era nada serio, solamente la responsabilidad de unos jóvenes estudiantes.

-Arthur, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero tenemos examen pasado mañana-

-¿hay algún problema con eso? No veo inconveniente venir luego de las clases de la tarde-

-¡El problema es que a diferencia de ti, yo solo estudio dos días antes del examen! ¡Y no 2 semanas antes!-

-En realidad son 3….- Corrijo a su amigo

-….Sigo sin comprender como puede existir alguien como tu-Suspiro al percatarse de su diferencia de dedicación.

-Haha, lo tomare como un cumplido-

Inesperadamente, después de ese comentario, alguien se acercó a ellos.

-Disculpen, pero ¿podrían retirarse del lugar? No queremos que las demás personas piensen que este lugar puede utilizarse- La voz de una mujer llamo su atención, pero había algo extraño. Sonaba como una voz mecánica, sin emoción alguna.

Ante ambos jóvenes, se encontraba una persona vestida con un traje de Maid azul. Su cabello era rubio y rizado. La característica más destacable que tenía, y a la cual ambos jóvenes prestaron más atención, era el generoso busto que exponía. El traje que llevaba hacia resaltar todavía más esa particularidad.

Por estar tan concentrados en eso, Arthur y Gai no se percataron de que los ojos de dicha mujer parecían vacíos, como si le faltara el alma.

-O-Oh, l-lo siento, ya nos vamos ¿no es así Gotou?- Arthur logro recuperarse.

-¿E-Eh? Ah, s-si- Tardo un poco más, pero logro volver a la realidad.

Esta vez, el de ojos verders miro los ojos de la mujer y sintió peligro. No sabía porque, se suponía que la persona delante de él era simplemente alguien que trabajaba en el local, incluso sabiendo eso, un gran miedo lo recorrió de todas las partes de su cuerpo. Era una especie de señal que le decía que se mantuviera alejado. Sin embargo ¿a qué se debía? Nunca le había pasado esto. Él no era un cobarde ni nada por el estilo, pero definitivamente podía sentir como su piel se comenzaba a helar.

¿La mujer era la peligrosa? ¿o era la situación alrededor de ella la que lo ponían alerta? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

-….th….r- Alguien decía algo, pero él no lo percibía.

-Ar…..ur- Otra vez escucho algo.

-¡Arthur!- Ahora definitivamente escucho como Gotou decía su nombre.

-!¿E-Eh?!- Reacciono ante el repentino llamado.

-¿Qué haces con la mirada perdida? Vámonos- Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del centro comercial.

-S-si- Lo siguió.

Luego de caminar unos cuantos pasos, el joven Pendragon se dio vuelta para volver a observar a la mujer. Desafortunadamente, ya había desapareció. En el lugar donde hace solo unos momentos había alguien, ahora estaba vacío.

"¿Qué está pasando aqui…..?" La incertidumbre se apodero de él. Todos sus sentidos le decían que algo estaba pasando.

* * *

-Touko-

-¿Hmm?-Soltó un pequeño sonido para demostrar que le prestaba atención, aunque no la observara.

Touko parecía bastante concentrada mientras observaba la ropa detrás del vidrio. No era una mujer con gustos exigentes, pero tampoco simples.

-Unos estudiantes te observaron detenidamente hace un momento ¿crees que sean…?-

-Relájate un poco Shiki, que estemos participando en una guerra no quiere decir que todos sean nuestros enemigos-

-¿Guerra? ¿a qué te refieres?-

Era la primera vez que Shiki escuchaba ese término para referirse a su situación actual. Touko podía ser una persona que algunas veces no entendía, pero definitivamente no era de las que decían palabras sin razón.

-¿No crees que es la mejor interpretación? Dos facciones enfrentadas que se mataran los unos a los otros con tal de lograr su objetivo-

No importa de cómo lo vean, esa definitivamente era la forma correcta de interprétalo. Si se analiza la situación a gran escala, podría llegar a considerársela una pequeña guerra. Dos bandos con intereses diferentes, pero cuyo objetivo requiere la eliminación o subyugación de la otra parte. No podría haber otra forma de definirlo, al menos para Touko.

-Entiendo eso, pero ¿no crees que es un poco extremo llamarlo de esa forma? ¿no sería mejor llamarla una competencia?-

La analogía de Ryougi era diferente. Ella pensaba en esta situación como el típico enfrentamiento de negocios para obtener beneficios. La parte A utiliza cualquier método para aplastar/superar a la B y viceversa. Hasta cierto punto, eso también era una guerra, incluso involucraban muertes en algunos casos, pero era diferente. Las guerras causan un gran golpe sobre el resto del mundo, en cambio, los enfrentamientos entre, por ejemplo, empresas eran tan normales que ocurren sin darse cuenta. De esa forma interpretaba la situación Shiki. Era simplemente una batalla que no influenciara a gran medida las vidas de otras personas ajenas a la situación.

-Es una forma interesante de verlo, aunque todo depende de la escala del problema en general… Pensar en eso no hace ningún cambio- Abandono el tema.

Ambas interpretaciones eran correctas a su manera. Lo único que las diferencia era la magnitud de los afectados. Después de todo, algunas guerras podían no causar un gran impacto y algunos enfrentamientos entre potencias si podían hacerlo. Nada era seguro.

Luego de que ambas expusieran sus formas de ver la situación, continuaron caminado por el gran centro comercial. No buscaban nada en específico, ambas consiguieron todo lo necesario y la prueba eran las 3 bolsas que llevaba Touko en cada mano, mientras que Shiki solo sostenía, con su única mano actual, 2 bolsas con lo necesario.

La razón del porque todavía no volvían era por Bazett. La habían perdido de vista y al no tener ningún medio de comunicación, era necesario encontrarla.

Incluso si Aozaki dijo que no tenían que estar alerta en todo momento, al menos tratarían de permanecer juntos por si las duda. Shiki ya experimento de primera mano la fuerza de uno de sus enemigos y Touko logro apreciarla a la distancian. No tenían intención de subestimarlos.

Caminado unos minutos más, encontraron inesperadamente a su asociada haciendo fila en el supermercado que se encontraba dentro del lugar. Como no tenían intención de interferir, se sentaron en una banca esperando que la mujer de pelo magenta terminara con sus compras.

Mientras esperaban, la mayor observo algo que la inquieto.

"Eso es….."

Lo que observaba era una mujer vestida con un traje de Maid azul que casualmente caminaba por la zona. No sería nada de que sorprenderse, pero el vacío en sus ojos era preocupante. Parecía como si no tuviera un alma dentro.

"¿Hipnosis?…No, no tiene rastro de magia alguna emanando de ella. Entonces parece ser que literalmente arrancaron su alma"

La "hipnosis" que ella piensa es en realidad una magia llamada Comando, la cual es vulgarmente llamada hipnosis. Consiste en controlar las acciones de una persona de forma remota, siempre y cuando las ordenes que reciva no contradigan la naturaleza básica del individuo. Por lo general es usada para hacer confesar a los criminales sus delitos. El mayor inconveniente de usarla es que deja un claro rastro de magia del mago que la utiliza, permitiendo ser fácilmente rastreado.

Basándose en eso, Touko concluso que no se trataba de eso. En este caso, la persona afectada parecía completamente vacía, era una cascara en forma humana caminado.

-Aozaki-san ¿Qué esta mirando?- Bazett hablo mientras se acercaba a ambas mujeres en la banca.

-No es nada, algo llamo mi atención- No tenía sentido preocuparse por eso ahora -¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas?-

-Lamento la demora, estaba comprando los comestibles que Emiya-san nos encargó-

Observando detenidamente a la mujer, podía observarse que tenía 2 tipos diferentes de bolsas. Unas eran claramente de una tienda de ropa y las otras eran las normales que entregan en los supermercados o tiendas de conveniencia.

-Ahora que lo dices….creo recordar que nos pido algo como eso-

-Entonces ¿volvemos? El sol está a punto de ponerse- Aclaró Shiki mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la salida del lugar.

Con eso, la tarde de compras finalizo para el grupo femenino. Parecía que todas estaban satisfechas con lo que compraron, aunque seguramente no sería nada extravagante. Ninguna de ellas parecía tener gustos lujosos…talvez Aozaki puede llegar a ser la excepción en algunos casos.

* * *

-….-

-…-

-…-

En la puerta principal de la residencia Emiya, 3 mujeres parecían asombrabas mirando el lugar. ¿De verdad era el lugar que dejaron en la mañana? Parece que quitar un poco de suciedad de verdad puede cambiar bastante las cosas. Pensándolo de otra forma ¿todo esto lo hizo el Shirou solo? Al menos no recuerdan que El-Melloi se despertara antes de salir.

-Bienvenidas de regreso….¿Qué hacen con la mirada perdida en la entrada?- Shirou saludo apareciendo por el pasillo.

-No…como decirlo…..sorprendente-Bazett logro articular algunas palabras mientras observaba cada rincón de la entrada.

-¿Hmm? ¿a qué se debe el cambio de vestuario, Emiya?- Pregunto la mujer en kimono.

La actual vestimenta del joven era similar a la de Ryougi, un kimono. No era uno extravagante, solamente tenía 2 colores. La mayor parte era gris claro y solamente el obi era de un color más verdoso.

-Recordé que solía usar ropas similares a estas cuando vivía aquí. Podría decirse que estoy un tanto nostálgico- Admitió.

En realidad, la ropa que utilizo Shirou hace años era una Yukata, por ser verano. Pero al haberse ido de Japón poco después de conocer a Kiritsugu, no sabía diferenciarlo bien de un Kimono.

-¿No estas feliz Shiki? Alguien más comparte tu gusto por los esas ropas-Bromeó Aozaki.

La susodicha solo se limitó a mirar de mala forma a su jefa. Algunas veces podía llegar a ser irritante como ella y un conocido suyo siempre intentaban burlarse de ella.

-Haha de verdad se llevan bien ustedes dos- Parecía divertido ver las interacciones entras ambas -En todo caso, entren. Es hora de que El-Melloi II nos explique los detalles faltantes-Dijo mientras volvía por el camino que llego.

Los 4 caminaros por el pasillo de la entrada y luego doblaron a la derecha hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza tipo pantalla. Al moverla, se pudo apreciar el comedor de la residencia perfectamente limpio. Constaba de una mesa unida al suelo y un pequeño televisor. En el sector derecha de la puerta, se encontraba la cocina.

Shirou le indico a Bazett que colocara las bolsas en la cocina y él se encargaría de guardar los comestibles para luego servir la comida. Era cerca de la noche y nadie había comido nada en todo el día. Independientemente de cuanta resistencia tenga cada uno a pasar horas sin comer, el cuerpo todavía la demanda y lo más seguro es que no podrían responder correctamente en caso de un ataque enemigo con el estómago vacío.

Mientras él se encargaba de prepararla, las demás fueron a sentarse en la mesa donde se encontraba tomando agua el mago que dirigía esta operación, El-Melloi II. Por ahora dejaron sus bolsas de ropa a un lado de la mesa, para luego llevarlas a sus habitaciones cuando terminaran de hablar.

-Bienvenidas, espero que sus compras hayan sido de su agrado- Comentó al observar los objetos en cuestión.

-Solo compramos lo necesario, sería una pérdida de tiempo comprar algo que se desbarata en medio de la batalla- Respondió Shiki.

Considerando las situaciones que les aguardan, el argumente de ella era válido. No servía de nada comprar ropa que extravagante que se rompiera en medio de una situación crítica. Por lo cual, comprar la misma ropa a la cual está más acostumbrada a moverse era la mejor opción.

-Comprendo, Shirou y yo haremos lo mismo mañana en la mañana. ¿ocurrió alguna dificultad?-

-Nada de gran importancia- Contesto Touko – Oh, ahora que recuerdo ¿llegaron nuestras cosas?-

-También tengo la misma duda-Agrego Bazett.

-Su equipaje llego en la tarde, ya nos encargamos de dejar las pertenecías de cada uno en su habitación- Alegó Shirou desde la cocina.

-¡Bien! Shiki, tendrás un nuevo brazo para mañana-

-Ya iba siendo hora. Por cierto, nada de funciones raras- Agrego para evitar las raras ideas de Touko.

-Lamento las molestias- La única que respondió educadamente fue la mujer del traje de negocios.

Pasado algún tiempo, el joven Emiya vino de la cocina con la comida lista. Todos acordaron en hablar sobre lo referente a la situación actual luego terminar la cena. Los únicos ruidos que podían escucharse eran los de los comensales y la televisión que fue encendida por El-Melloi. Todos centraron su atención en ella, aunque no había nada interesante, era solo para distraerse.

Finalizando la comida y seguido de eso lavar los platos, era tiempo de respuestas y aclaraciones.

-Bien, ¿quieres comenzar a hablar El-Melloi…..II?- Parece que Shirou todavía tenía algunos problemas para incluir la parte final -¿Qué tal si comienzas por lo que pregunte en el avión?-

-Como quieras, comenzare por eso- Medito sus palabras un momento y continuo -Como dije anteriormente, cada una de las Class Card robadas corresponden a una especialidad diferente. Para lograr contrarrestarlas, la Asociación de Magos selecciono a individuos que cumplieran los requisitos de cada una de las clases-

El plan de acción era simple. Combatirían fuego contra fuego, poder con poder y habilidad contra habilidad. Si el enemigo tenía combatientes expertos en el manejo de armas específicas, ellos traerían a los suyos.

-¿Huh? ¿quieres decir que cada uno de nosotros representa la clasificación de una de las cartas?- Preguntó el Asesino de Magos II.

-Correcto. Por las capacidades individuales de cada uno, determinamos que serían los más adecuados para tratar las capacidades innatas de los héroes en las Class Card. De los actuales miembros, Shiki Ryougi corresponde a Assassin, Touko Aozaki a Caster, Bazett Fraga McRemitz a Berserker y Shirou Emiya a Archer-

El proceso de selección no parecía complicado. Todo lo que hicieron fue investigar quienes tenían las habilidades más acordes con las clasificaciones de las cartas. Por ejemplo, la gran fuerza de Bazett y su habilidad de sanar heridas rápidamente mediante sus runas, la hacían indicada para ser la fuerza bruta del equipo, un Berserker. Su estilo de combate también era muy efectivo en ellos.

-Entonces ¿los miembros que me dijiste que se integrarían después corresponden a las clases faltantes?-

-No exactamente. Para la clase Lancer, una estudiante mía se nos unirá en un tiempo y las clases Rider y Saber sigue en proceso de selección. No existen personas con las capacidades de las cartas de Ruler y Avenger, por lo cual hemos preparado un sustituto que puede protegernos de los efectos de ellas, al menos hasta cierto punto-

-Parece que ahí demasiados huecos en este plan ¿no es así?- Cuestiono Shiki.

Contando los miembros actuales y futuros, en total siguen siendo inferiores a su enemigo. También está el hecho de que solo uno de los enemigos fue capaz de contener a 2 del grupo de la Asociación. Todo esto suponiendo que el lado contrario tenga un usuario por cada Class Card, lo cual era desconocido.

-Eso era de esperarse, esto solo ocurrió hace unas semanas. No podemos preparar todas las contramedidas tan rápido- Se defendió El-Melloi.

Incluso siendo magos, hay cosas imposibles. Una de ellas era actuar tan rápido ante una situación inesperada como lo fue esta. No importa la situación, reunir personal lleva un tiempo considerable, en especial si los individuos deben cumplir con ciertos requisitos.

Como nadie parecía tener nada que decir, continuo.

-Puede parecer que seamos superaros en número, pero no es tan así. Puedo asegurar que el enemigo no tiene usuarios de las cartas de Ruler y Avenger-

-¿No que cualquiera podía usar una Class Card?- Touko manifestó su duda al percatarse de las actuales palabras del mago no coincidían con las que dijo en Londres.

-Eso solo se aplica a las primeras 7 cartas, pero las otras 2 son un caso aparte. Podría decirse que son un tanto…..exigentes sobre sus portadores-

-¿Exigentes en el sentido del cuerpo del portador? ¿o en sus criterios de selección?-

-Ambas. El portador de cualquiera de esas cartas debe cumplir una cierta condición y también debe soportar una gran carga en su cuerpo. Los héroes que responden mediante esas Class Card son un tanto diferentes de los otros-

-¿Eso significa que nuestro enemigo no tiene forma de utilizarlas?- Pregunto Bazett sumándose al debate.

-No por el momento. Pero lo más seguro es que lo consigan con el tiempo suficiente-

-Diciéndolo de esa forma ¿te refieres a que ellos también está buscando personas para ocupar dichas posiciones?- Interpreto Shirou.

El considero que la situación del enemigo podría ser similar a la de ellos. Por los rápidos acontecimientos, posiblemente no consiguieron a todos los miembros necesarios.

-No. Ellos no las necesitan, al menos, no humanos-

Los pensamientos de Emiya fueron completamente rechazados. Al menos, Waver parecía especificar que no necesitaban precisamente a humanos para ocupar las cartas.

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Eso nos llevar a la otra pregunta que me hiciste en el avión, Shirou- El-Melloi sacó unas impresiones de su traje rojo y las colocó sobre la mesa.

Las hojas sobre la mesa contenían información sobre los enemigos. En ellas se encontraban nombres, fotos, habilidades, antecedentes y mucha más información sobre ellos. Como cualquier gran organización, la Asociación expuso su gran capacidad recolectando de información. Considerando que los magos se especializan en investigar, no debió resultar mucho problema.

-Illyasviel von Einzbern, Rin Tohsaka, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Miyu Edelfelt y Julian Ainsworth son los únicos enemigos que logramos identificar como los perpetradores del robo. Además, cuando se revelo el rostro de la chica en armadura, pude confirmar que se trataba de Sakura Matou. Por el momento, esos son los miembros identificados del bando contrario-

Como bien aclaró, solo se conocían las identidades de esos miembros. Con cuantas personas contaba el enemigo era desconocido.

"Julian…..entonces de verdad se trataba de ti" pensó el joven Emiya.

Shirou ya tenía el presentimiento de esto desde que nombraron a los Ainsworth. Sabía que definitivamente estaría involucrado. Su antiguo amigo, Julian Ainsworth. Nada bueno ocurriría con el como enemigo.

-Me parecen humanos normales…-Acoto la mujer en kimono observando las fotos de cada uno.

-Lo son, pero solo los nombre para referirme a sus familias. Los Einzbern son conocidos por sus vastos conocimientos sobre la creación de Homúnculus y los Ainsworth por desarrollar una existencia similar llamadas "Dolls". Ambas creaciones pueden ser utilizadas como contenedores de las Class Card-

Se desconoce cómo y de donde consiguen los materiales para crear a esos humanos artificiales, pero el punto caía en que podían. Por lo cual, solo se podía llegar a una conclusión. Si tanto los Homunculus como Dolls pueden usar Class Card ¿eso no significa que el enemigo dispone de incalculables reemplazos en caso de que maten a un usuario? Dicho de otra forma, que no bastaba con matar al portador, sino que también debían ser rápidos en recuperar la carta, de lo contraria aparecería otro enemigo que pueda usarla.

Pensando la situación, Aozaki concluyo lo siguiente.

-Si nadie cumple las condiciones de las cartas de Ruler y Avenger, entonces deben crearlos ¿a eso te referías?-

-Es como dices, pero tampoco es tan simple. Los homunculus son humanos artificiales que pueden llegar a parecer un adulto en cuestión de horas, pero su personalidad no puede ser creada. Al igual que los humanos normales, tiene que desarrollarse en base a experiencias. Además, su esperanza de vida es muy corta-

Los Homunculus ya de por si son bastantes conocidos en el mundo de la magia, por lo que no era necesario hace una gran declaración. La única razón por la cual El-Melloi II lo menciono fue para aclarar las diferencias con las Dolls.

-Por otro lado, las Dolls son imitaciones de persona que vivieron una vez. Desconozco como lo hacen, pero los Ainsworth descubrieron un método para hacer que la apariencia y personalidad de una persona sean transportadas a algo similar a un maniquí luego de su muerte. Eso no quiere decir que la transferencia sea perfecta, algunos casos han presentado deficiencia en sus memorias y otros aspectos-

Waver hizo énfasis en la última parte para aclarar que no era posible revivir a los muertos. Incluso si las Dolls lo hacían hasta cierto punto, no era perfecto. En algunos casos, podían llegar a volverse violentas y atacar a su creador por errores en la transferencia de memoria.

La sorpresa de todo no tardo en hacerse presente. Era la primera vez que escuchaban sobre las Doll y sus particularidades. Podrían llegar a considerárselas el paso previo de la resurrección, aunque no en un cuerpo físico de carne.

-¿También son de vivir por poco tiempo?- Cuestionó la mujer en traje de negocios.

-No sabría decirlo, solo tuve contacto con una, pero estoy seguro que vivirán lo suficiente para representarnos una gran amenaza-

Si se prestara atención a todas las contestaciones de El-Melloi, podía observarse que siempre dejaba un atisbo de duda, refiriéndose a que no estaba completamente seguro de la información. Era entendible teniendo en cuenta que los magos no son muy abiertos generalmente, por lo cual resultaba claro que el profesor no estaba al tanto de todos los detalles.

Aunque eso no era de mucha importancia, ya que no interferiría con su objetivo. Por el contrario, toda información nueva era bien recibida. Especialmente por Shirou quien pregunto por ella antes.

-Repasando lo anteriormente dicho ¿alguna pregunta?-

Bazett levanto educadamente su mano, indicando que tenía algo que decir.

-Yo tengo una. La enemiga que nos encontramos ayer ¿podría ser de la clase Berseker?-

-Sakura Matou definitivamente esta en posesión de esa carta ¿Por qué?-

-Cuando luchaba contra ella me parecía…..eh….como lo diría…-

-¿Completamente loca? Sentí lo mismo- Agregó Ryougi

-Sí, de esa forma. Entiendo que la Class Card Berserker confiere a su portador ese estado como efecto secundario, pero no me parecía que se debía a eso ¿es posible que eso ocurra por ser…..?-

Según la información que todos recibieron en la reunión con Lorelei, la carta de Berserker tenía como contraparte la desventaja de hacer que el usuario pierda su racionalidad. Mas precisamente, la pierde luego de algunos minutos, volviéndose solo una bestia descontrolada.

Tanto Bazett como Shiki creían que la locura que emitía su anterior enemigo no se debía completamente a eso.

-¿Una Doll? Si…quizás sea por eso…-El-Melloi comenzó a centrarse en sus pensamientos.

El no sintió nada como eso, pero si vino de las mismas personas que la enfrentaron, no podía descarar la posibilidad. Cuando vio su rostro por primera vez, concluyo inmediatamente que los Matou se aliaron con sus enemigos, pero ¿de verdad seria ese el caso? Tendría que investigar eso más a fondo.

El resto del tiempo se lo pasaron hablando sobre los posibles espíritus heroicos que usarían sus enemigos y de cómo conseguir la ubicación de su base. Ellos tenían que descubrir ese tipo de cosas antes de que llegaran los refuerzos, y probar un ataque directo con toda la información disponible.

Finalmente, llego la noche y como cualquier persona, se dispusieron a caer en los brazos de Morfeo y esperar el día siguiente.

* * *

 **Hola a todos y gracias por ver este capítulo.**

 **Como leyeron, todo el capítulo fue dedicado a aclarar algunas dudas que deje previas en el anterior y presentar a otro personaje.**

 **¿Alguno se esperaba que Arthur sea humano en este fic? En todo caso, la idea vino de una publicación que vi hace mucho donde decían que la versión Prototype de Arturia tenía una personalidad similar a la de Shirou Emiya. Por eso, pueden considerar al Arthur de mi fic de esa forma. Para asegurarme, busqué y encontré de que incluso ahora hay personas con el apellido "Pendragon" lo cual me sorprendió un poco xD. Creo las habilidades que tendrá en un futuro serán obvias.**

 **Para los que les interese, la idea donde Shiki tiene un brazo con teléfono incluido viene del manga All Around type-moon Ahnenerbe no nichijou. Se la recomiendo a cualquiera que quiera un poco de comedia con los personajes de Type-moon.**

 **También** **, di algunas pistar sobre otros personajes que usare.**

 **Por último, este capítulo tuvo demasiadas micro-escenas para mi gusto, aunque fueron necesarias para explicar algunas cosas. En el futuro, tratare de hacerlas más largas.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **JuanDeluxe: Gracias por el comentario. Me gustaría actualizar más seguido, pero el tiempo escasea en algunos casos y eso mismo me pasa =/ Dicho eso, tengo la intención de continuarlo.**

 **Guest: Gracias por el comentario positivo.**

 **Sheikhrajela: Thank you for the Review. I read again the first chapter and I didn't see the mistake. If you see the same error in this chapter, can you write that part in a review to correct it? Thank you in advance.**

 **Gracias por leer y los espero en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Dejen Review sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones sobre la historia, todo sirve para mejorar.**


	3. Acto I-3: Encuentro de familia

**Aclaración: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo llevan Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Encuentro de familia**

* * *

 **-¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Mago? No podrás acabar conmigo usando estrategias a medias-**

 **Shirou Emiya**

* * *

La mañana comenzó tranquila en el castillo de los Einzbern. Los rayos del sol, el sonido de un leve viento y la belleza natural del lugar podían llegar a capturar el corazón de cualquier amante a los paisajes. El hecho de que no hubiera ningún ruido fuerte podía llegar a considerarse música para algunos. Resumiendo, era una escena encantadora y cualquiera desearía seguir contemplándola.

Por esas razones, Julián disfrutaba de un café en el balcón de su habitación. No lo hacía muy a menudo, pero lo ayudaba a relajarse. Y de verdad necesitaba hacerlo luego de un día lleno de malas noticias. La pérdida de una carta, el mal estado de Sakura Matou y la molestia constante de sus nuevos enemigos no le permitían tomarse la situación con calma. Incluso ahora, mientras parecía estar simplemente bebiendo una taza de café, en realidad estaba buscando maneras de aplastar a quienes se le oponen.

Quitando la vista del paisaje a su alrededor, el cual consistía en muchos árboles y a lo lejos todavía más de ellos, saco de su bolsillo un collar dorado que parecía ser de los que tienen fotos dentro. Luego, abrió el collar y observo su contenido.

"Hermana…Erika….." la melancolía se apodero del joven.

La fotografía dentro era de 2 mujeres. La mayor era idéntica físicamente a la el llamo "Angelica" hace unos días, aunque parecía tener una expresión más viva o animada. La más pequeña parecía ser el tipo de niña energética, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules.

Por la forma que miraba la foto, cualquiera podría darse cuenta del gran significado que tenía. Y cualquiera que conozca su personalidad sabría que él no la mantendría consigo si no le importara.

"Yo definitivamente….." Su agarre se incrementó sobre el accesorio.

Recuerdos que definitivamente no quería recordar se apoderaron de sus pensamientos. La pérdida de ambos seres queridos dejo una gran cicatriz, una que talvez nunca pueda ser curada. No, no permitiría que sea curada, al contrario, la usaría con tal de ganar. Usando los sentimientos del odio como impulso, definitivamente ganaría y cumpliría su objetivo.

Guardo la fotografía, no tenía sentido seguir mirándola. Los muertos no pueden volver a la vida y el conocía muy bien ese hecho. Lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que lo aceptara completamente. Una parte de él, por más pequeña que sea, deseaba volver a verlas.

"Solo un poco más…cuando gane la Guerra, no permitiré que eso vuelva a ocurrir"

Tomando otro sorbo a su bebida, volvió a contemplar la vista en frente suyo y a deleitarse con la mañana tan tranquila.

Quizás demasiado, ya que por lo general podían escucharse como 2 niñas discutían constantemente. Nadie lograba entenderlo completamente, pero Beatrice e Illya definitivamente no podían soportarse. Cada vez que se veían a la cara, terminaban por empezar una pelea con las Class Card. Si no fuera por las constantes apariciones oportunas del joven patriarca de los Ainsworth, posiblemente destruirían la base en medio de sus infantiles acciones.

Pero hoy parecía ser la excepción. Desde el momento que se levantó no escucho ninguna explosión, griterío o cualquier clase de ruido que pueda ser indicio de una próxima batalla entre ambas. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Beatrice fue la que le trajo su café unos minutos antes, posiblemente consideraría que ninguna se encontrara en el castillo. Lo cual sería preocupante…en más de un sentido.

Creyendo que solo eran pensamientos causados por estar cansado, los puso a un lado para seguir disfrutando la mañana.

Desafortunadamente….

Se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación y luego habló.

-Julián-sama- La voz provenía de una mujer.

Sabia de quien se trataba, no por la voz, sino porque solo dos personas lo llamaban con el honorifico "sama" y una de ellas no toca la puerta. Por lo cual, solo podía ser una persona.

-¿Angelica? Pasa-

Obteniendo el permiso, la rubia entro en la habitación con un aire de elegancia. No lo hizo conscientemente, simplemente así era como se comportaba.

Volteando a verla, Julián solo podía sentir asco. Un fuerte sentimiento de hacerla desaparecer parecía surgir de algún lugar desconocido.

La razón era simple. La mujer que observa es físicamente igual a su hermana mayor, alguien a quien respetó y amo como cualquier persona amaría a su familia. Pero no era ella, sino una Doll creada en base a la persona que una vez fue llamada Angelica Ainsworth. La persona que usaba ese nombre dejo de existir hace tiempo. Cabe aclarar que no fue el joven Ainsworth quien la convirtió en una Doll, no importan que tan desalmado pueda ser, jamás crearía una muñeca rota de su hermana.

Incluso si verla lo hacía vomitar, no lo expresaría. Ahora mismo tenía otras prioridades.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿algún progreso con los Homunculus?-

Podía notarse un poco de impaciencia en las palabras que usó. Era entendible, después de todo, el necesita de las Class Card de Ruler y Avenger para cumplir su objetivo. La necesidad de cumplir con "condiciones especiales" para usarse era un gran impedimento para ello, pero gracias la combinación de las técnicas de los Einzbern y los Ainsworth, logró encontrar una forma de conseguir acceder a ellas.

-No, ellos están avanzando tal y como se anticipó, posiblemente estén listos en unos días-

-Bien, entonces ¿qué ocurre?-

-Vengo a informar que la nueva Doll en base a Shinji Matou ha resultado exitosa-

Las habilidades creado Dolls de Angelica eran algo a elogiar. Ni siquiera el mismo Julián podía crear una tan rápido y completamente operacional en una noche. Aunque, otra vez, esa habilidad no pertenecía a la Doll frente a él, sino al modelo que se usó para crearla.

-Mantenlo en espera, probare si puede ser útil luego-

Como humano, Shinji Matou lo defraudo terriblemente. Como Doll, posiblemente no pueda razonar bien, pero sería más útil. Al menos, su poder no sería el mismo y cumpliría sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

-Como ordene-

La mujer dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero al momento de llegar a la puerta, una pregunta salió de la boca del joven en el balcón.

-Por cierto, ¿has visto a la niña de los Einzbern hoy?-

-¿Illyasviel? No se presentó al desayuno esta mañana y tampoco parecía estar en su habitación-

-Entiendo, puedes retirarte-

Angelica realizó una leve inclinación de respeto y salió del lugar con rumbo a su laboratorio para continuar monitoreando a los Humunculus.

Con su partida, solo Julián quedo en la habitación. A simple vista, no había nadie más. Pero, la pregunta de hace un momento no tenía solo un destinatario. Si esa duda hubiera sido solo para que la mujer rubia le respondiera, no especificaría "de los Einzbern", sino que la llamaría simplemente niña.

En el grupo actual, solo había 3 personas que caían en la definición de niña, al menos por su apariencia física. Una era Beatrice, otra Illya y, por último, Miyu Edelfelt. El generalmente se refiere a la primera y última por sus nombres, pero a la joven albina siempre la llama niña o Einzbern. Jamás la llamó "niña de los Einzbern" y en esta ocasión solamente lo hizo para que alguien más entendiera a quien se refería.

Luego de tomar un sorbo más a su café, habló.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas seguir aquí? ¿es tan divertido para ti el molestarme?- Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

Como si fuera convocado por arte de magia, un hombre rubio de ojos rojos apareció sentado en otra silla de la mesa mientras parecía quitarse un sombrero negro.

-Oh, debo admitir que no está nada mal para ser un simple mestizo- Elogió a Julián por percatarse de él.

-He, puedes ocultar tu presencia, pero no tus intenciones-

-Haha, no negare eso- Admitió sin vergüenza alguna.

-¿Y bien? ¿la has visto?-

Normalmente, Archer no contestaria por la forma tan irrespetuosa por la cual se le dirigía, pero esta vez hizo una excepción con tal de divertirse.

-Claro que sí, fui yo quien le proporciono buenas noticias hace unas horas-

-¿Buenas noticias?-

No le gustaba la dirección que tomaba la conversación. No recuerda un solo momento donde él y la niña hayan hablado y el hecho de que lo hicieran ahora solo lo preocupaba. La siguiente declaración comprobó sus preocupaciones.

-Me refiero a tu pequeña conversación con el mestizo moribundo de ayer-

-…!- La sorpresa en su cara fue clara.

Definitivamente no se esperaba que el estuviera presente en esa habitación mientras realizaba el interrogatorio al Matou. Creyó que de verdad solo había 3 personas en ese lugar, sin embargo, la resiente declaración comprobó que no era así. Parece que el llamado "Archer" tenía más de un truco bajo su manga.

Y verdaderamente lo tenía, ya que desde el momento que apareció, nunca demostró otras habilidades salvo la de ese extraño sombrero. Si alguien lo juzgara por su personalidad, encontraría extraño eso y Julián se contaba entre esas personas. Sean cuales sean las capacidades que tenga, estaba seguro de que serían una gran adquisición a su equipo. El único problema era que no estaba seguro si el rubio pelearía con o contra ellos.

Echando leña al fuego, continuó.

-Por cierto, fue muy interesante ver la reacción que hizo cuando le dije una de las descripciones físicas del enemigo. Parecía ser una gran combinación de resentimiento y odio…..verdaderamente magnifica– Hizo hincapié en la última parte para molestar al joven Ainsworth.

-¡PORQUE TU…!- Se paró abruptamente, causando que la taza de café se cayera al suelo para terminar hecha pedazos. La ira era visible en sus ojos.

Sabía que esto sucedería si ella se enteraba. Es verdad que todavía no confirmó completamente la identidad del hombre restante del grupo mandado por la Asociación de Magos, pero podía hacerse una idea de quien era. Suponiendo que tenía razón, Illyasviel von Einzbern definitivamente iría en caza de esa persona.

-¿Estás seguro de tener tiempo de enojarte conmigo? Han pasado horas desde que se fue- Habló divertido con la situación.

-Tch...!- Expresó su queja.

Por más que odiara admitirlo, tenía razón. Ahora la prioridad era traer de vuelta a Illya y evitar perder otra carta.

La ira de Julián parecía estar en el punto máximo. No solo por la posibilidad de perder otra carta, sino por el cambio abrupto que sufrió su guion. Todavía no era tiempo de enfrentar cara a cara al grupo de la Asociación, al menos, la perdida de una carta lo hizo más cuidadoso en ese sentido.

Sin decir palabra alguna, salió del balcón y luego de la habitación. Tenía que actuar lo más rápido posible para evitar otra posible pérdida innecesaria.

Quedando el rubio solo, soltó un pequeño comentario.

-Prueben su valía mestizos, si no logran encargarse de una pequeña molestia como esa, no son dignos de enfrentarse al rey-

¿A quién estaba dirigida esa declaración? ¿Al grupo de Julián o al de El-Melloi II? ¿talvez a ambos? En todo caso, eso no importaba. Todos los participantes de este ritual llamado "Guerra por el Santo Grial" eran simplemente unos insensatos que intentaban usurpar lo que le pertenece por derecho. Después de todo, todos los tesoros del mundo tuvieron origen en algún momento y él fue ese origen. Era natural, que al manifestarse como un Pseudo-Servant, volvieran son su legítimo dueño. Su apariencia podía ser diferente, pero el interior no.

* * *

La mañana en la casa de los Emiya fue más pacifica todavía.

Parecía que todos los residentes actuales tienen la costumbre de levantarse temprano, ya que cerca de las 7 de la mañana todos se encontraba reunidos en la sala. Los acontecimientos siguientes fueron normales, desayunaron, hablaron un poco y luego cada quien se dispuso a seguir con sus tareas.

Bazett, quien pidió autorización al joven dueño, se encontraba entrenado en el Dojo del patio. Por otro lado, Shiki se encontraba mirando la televisión mientras tomaba un té en el comedor.

Shirou y El-Melloi II salieron para comprarse vestimentas, ya que las chicas lo hicieron ayer.

En cuanto a la pelirroja, ella se encontraba en el pequeño edificio fuera de la construcción principal. Tomándose unas horas de la mañana, convirtió ese lugar en su taller. No era un lugar muy grande, pero moviendo unas cuantas cosas, servía para su propósito.

Los talleres son el laboratorio mágico de un mago, donde realiza sus investigaciones y experimentos. Durante su construcción, el procedimiento más importante es prevenir que la energía mágica dentro del lugar escape de este para que su presencia no sea revelada. Los magos usualmente colocan una Barrera alrededor de sus talleres para protegerlos. Cabe destacar que entrar en el taller de un mago sin su permiso es visto como un acto de abierta hostilidad.

Touko realizó ese mismo procedimiento, con la única diferencia de que no necesita colocar una barrera, ya que no tiene intención de usar ese lugar para experimentos. Además, según las palabras de El-Melloi, la barrera que rodea la residencia Emiya puede ocultar pequeños despliegues de magia.

El verdadero objetivo del taller no era realizar experimentos, sino construir objetos. Por ahora, solo lo está utilizando para darle un nuevo brazo a Ryougi. Pero en un futuro, tenía la intención de usarlo para dar una pequeña ventaja a su equipo.

-Con esto debería estar- Habló para sí misma contemplando su trabajo.

El brazo estaba listo, ahora solo faltaba instalarlo.

Tomando el objeto en cuestión, salió del pequeño cobertizo y recorrió el camino hacia el comedor, que era el lugar donde vio por última vez al destinario del brazo.

Afortunadamente, todavía se encontraba ahí.

-¿Alguien pidió un nuevo brazo~?- Habló con un tono de diversión.

-Ya era tiempo, es inesperadamente difícil hacer todo con una mano- Dijo mientras volteaba para mirarla.

El proceso de unir la extremidad era relativamente sencillo, solamente debía ser cuidadosa en algunos aspectos. También tomaba un cierto tiempo el unirlo, por lo cual un silencio se formó en la sala. Los únicos sonidos del lugar era la televisión y algún que otro sonido del proceso de unión. En medio de eso, Shiki inicio una conversación.

-Este no se romperá tan fácilmente ¿verdad?-

Sería el colmo que se rompiera durante un enfrentamiento otra vez. Además de que representaría una seria desventaja. Ella estaba segura que la única razón por la cual consiguió sobrevivir a la mujer llamada "Sakura Matou" era por la asistencia de Bazett.

-No te preocupes, preví que algo como esto ocurría y pedí algunos materiales. Te aseguro que es al menos 6 veces más duro que el anterior~- Seguía con un tono divertido.

La noche anterior a partir de Londres, Aozaki solicitó a la Asociación ciertos materiales luego de enterarse de las capacidades de sus enemigos mediante la información suministrada. Ahora mismo, solo podía elogiarse por hacerlo. Los usos que podía darle eran innumerables y ya tenía varias formas de aprovecharlos al 100% de sus capacidades.

-Supongo que no agregaste algo extraño…..-Su forma de hablar indicaba sospecha.

Gracias a experiencias pasadas, confiar ciegamente en que la pelirroja podía separar sus raras ideas del trabajo serio, solo podía acabar con un gran arrepentimiento después. La experiencia que más recordaba fue la vez que coloco una función de teléfono celular en su prótesis. Por cierto, eso no le gusto para nada.

-No lo hice, no lo hice. Deberías confirmar un poco más en mi~-

-¿Cuál es tu problema hoy? ¿Por qué pareces estar de tan buen humor?-

Usualmente era una persona más….serena o tranquila. Sin embargo, hoy parecía estar de muy buen humor, por lo menos así lo veía la mujer en kimono. Para alguien que no conozca a Touko, posiblemente la verían igual que siempre. Pero para Ryougi, quien ha compartido un largo tiempo a su lado, solo podía interpretarlo como que actuaba diferente.

¿Le ocurrió algo bueno hoy? Según recuerda, ella estuvo toda la mañana en el cobertizo del patio.

-¿Hmm? ¿lo parezco?- Un poco de duda podía apreciarse.

-Es eso o finalmente has alcanzado la edad donde…..AAARGH! ¡TOUKO!-

La razón de la repentina queja fue que Aozaki realizó un movimiento brusco mientras conectaba los nervios del brazo. Extrañamente, parecía que podía hacerlo sin necesidad de herramientas especiales. Exceptuando algunas cosas, la forma de unir de la prótesis hacia la mayor parte del trabajo. Lo único que necesitaba tener cuidado era con los nervios, lo cual obviamente no logro controlar bien.

No hace falta decir que lo hizo a propósito con tal de callar a Shiki.

-Oh lo siento, un descuido-

-¡¿Un descuido?! ¡¿Jugar con mis nervios te parece un descuido?!-

-Haha, lo siento. En todo caso, prueba tu brazo. Necesito saber si sientes alguna dificultad al usarlo-

Un poco enojada por ignorar su reclamo, comenzó a agitar de maneras bruscas la extremidad. Luego de mover los dedos, el codo, la muñeca y otras partes de su prótesis de diversas maneras, concluyó que era incluso mejor que la que tenía antes. Como siempre, Touko se superaba cada vez más.

-Es perfecto, como siempre-

-Me alegra escuchar eso-

Con su parta faltante restablecida, podía volver a combatir. Desafortunadamente, esa no era la prioridad por el momento, sino conseguir una respuesta a su anterior pregunta.

-¿Y bien? ¿me dirás porque estas tan animada hoy?-

-Nunca se te escapa una ¿no es verdad?- Suspiro ante su inútil intento de desviar el tema -Solo me divierte la situación, eso es todo-

No había nada profundo en eso. Era simplemente una conjetura a la que llego al momento de responder. Todas las personas tienen gustos diferentes y este era el caso de Touko. A ella simplemente le divierten este tipo de situaciones.

-¿Divertida? ¿de qué forma?-

-Como decirlo…me sorprenden mis propias decisiones-

-¿….?- Una clara duda podía apreciarse en la cara de Shiki.

-Piénsalo Shiki ¿de verdad parezco la clase de persona brindaría su ayuda en esta situación? ¿especialmente a la Asociación de Magos?-

Su relación con dicha organización debió haberse cortado hace años. Mejor dicho, ella la corto desde el momento que uso el nombre de su hermana para conseguir dinero de ellos. Después de ese incidente, se vio obligada a esconderse para no ser atrapada. Fue en ese punto donde creyó que todo había terminado con la Asociación. Sin embargo, se equivocó.

Hace unos días, llego repentinamente una carta de ellos al Garan no Dou, la agencia de detectives a la cual dirige. Esa carta especificaba que se necesitaba la asistencia de Shiki Ryougi y Touko Aozaki para un asunto urgente. La decisión más natural de la pelirroja seria quemar la carta e irse de su actual ubicación, ya que no era un lugar seguro. Pero, no fue así.

-Tienes un punto…..me sorprendió cuando repentinamente decidiste aceptarlo-

Shiki no conocía mucho de la vida de su patrona antes de trabajar juntas. Aunque podía hacerse una leve idea. Y estaba completamente segura de que ella no era del tipo que brindaba su ayuda solo por dinero, en especial a la Asociación de Magos. Justamente por ello tenía sus dudas sobre el estado mental de Touko al momento de tomar la decisión.

-¿Verdad? Por eso mismo me parece divertido. No logro entender por qué acepte hacer esto. Talvez fue simple curiosidad o quizás quería volver a intégrame al estereotipo de mago. Sea cual sea la razón, sé que no soy esa clase de persona y por ello me intriga todavía más- Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro.

No había mayor razón. Incluso si la hubiera, posiblemente no la reconocería. El único motor que la motivaba a participar era la curiosidad sobre sí misma, sobre porque tomo este camino. Muchos podrían considerar esto como una estupidez, pero cada quien tiene sus propias prioridades e intereses.

-…..-No sabía que decir.

No importa que tan bien la conociera, sabía que nunca podría entenderla completamente. La mujer de lentes y cigarrillo delante de ella definitivamente era un misterio. Talvez estaba en condiciones de hacer una especulación general de su personalidad, pero eso solo seria para satisfacerse a ella misma. No era lo mismo que entenderla.

Siendo consiente de eso, ninguna respuesta o comentario salieron de la boca de Ryougi. No lograba entender completamente bien si su patrona esperaba alguna respuesta o si dijo lo anterior por capricho.

-No tienes por qué darle tantas vueltas, solo dije lo que pensaba- Aclaró ante el silencio de su empleada.

La mirada confusa de quien vestía un kimono era obvia, por lo cual no fue difícil entender que quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras.

-De alguna forma…lo siento-

Ni ella misma entendía porque se disculpaba, sin embargo, algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

Ante eso, Touko simplemente sonrió.

Repentinamente, algo sonó detrás de la puerta del comedor. Ambas mujeres miraron al lugar para saber la fuente. Por lo que escucharon, algo definitivamente se rompió.

La causante de esto fue Bazett, a quien parecía habérsele caído un vaso de cristal al suelo. Por la preocupación en su rostro, solo podían concluir que escuchó parte de la reciente conversación. Lo más probable es que el objeto se le escapara de las manos en un descuido por prestar demasiada atención a ellas.

-No…yo….bueno… ¡Lo lamento por interrumpir!- En forma de disculpa, ella se inclinó 90° hacia adelante, haciendo una reverencia excesiva.

No estaba escuchando a escondidas, simplemente no quería interrumpir una conversación que parecía importante. Desafortunadamente, cuando se disponía a alejarse para no molestar, se le escapó el vaso con agua que tenía en su mano.

Considerando el ambiente que tenía el lugar, era normal interpretarlo como una plática seria. Y hasta cierto punto lo era, al menos, de esa forma lo tomaba una tercera que escuchaba sin participar. Otro factor que influyó en esa conclusión fue que ambas partes se conocían de antes de ser llamadas por la Asociación, por lo cual su relación es más estrecha que con los demás.

Indiferente a las preocupaciones de la Enforcer, Aozaki habló.

-No hace falta tomárselo como algo tan serio Bazett ¿Cierto Shiki?-

No le preocupaba mucho cuanto escuchó. Ninguna información importante o personal fue filtrada en esa conversación. Al contrario, era algo sin importancia.

Seguido de eso, Touko salió del comedor con dirección a su nuevo y provisional Taller.

-Si tú lo dices….-

Si la persona principal del tema quería restarle importancia, entonces eso debía hacerse. Shiki tampoco tenía más interés, si es que para empezar lo tuvo, en tocar el tema.

-P-Pero…- La culpa de Bazett parecía no querer abandonarla.

-Ríndete Fraga, una vez que ella decide terminar un tema, lo termina sin dudarlo. Míralo como una forma rara de decir que le restes importancia-

Siguiendo su propio consejo, comenzó a mirar la televisión hasta lograr terminarse su té.

"¿Por qué siempre aparezco en el peor momento…..?" Se criticó internamente.

Esta no fue la primera, ni tampoco será la última vez, que Bazett interrumpe durante acontecimientos que no le concernían. Su trabajo como Enforcer había tenido un efecto negativo en ese sentido, ya que no podía comprender demasiado bien el ambiente del lugar. Incluso si lograba hacerlo, terminaba de la misma forma que ahora.

Independientemente de su trabajo, ella es una persona amable. Si no lo fuera ¿se habría disculpado tan exageradamente? Posiblemente no. Muchos podrían criticar eso, ya que la describían como una mujer Berserker por su estilo de combate y frialdad en su expresión. Pero, como cualquier persona que haya estado demasiado tiempo involucrada en su trabajo, eventualmente comenzaría a generar algo similar a 2 personalidades. Más que personalidad, sería correcto llamarlos 2 "estados mentales". Uno solo para el trabajo y otro para las demás situaciones.

Todavía culpándose un poco, se dirigió a la cocina para buscar una escoba y pala con tal de juntar su desastre. Además de que luego tendría que fregar el piso y pagar por los daños que causó.

¿De verdad había tiempo para eso en medio de la situación donde se encontraban? Para Bazett parece que sí. Al mismo tiempo, eso demuestra su confianza profesional.

* * *

En el camino que llevaba hacia el centro comercial Verde, podían observarse a muchas personas caminando. Era natural teniendo en cuenta que casi era la hora de la comida, por lo cual mucha gente volvía a casa para cenar con su familia. También había autos por todos lados, razón por tantos bocinazos que podían escucharse de vez en cuando, mayormente cerca de las intercepciones con semáforos.

Estas características eran propias de Shinto, el sector más nuevo de Fuyuki. Esta área está conformada por muchos grandes edificios, principalmente de negocios. Si se lo comparaba con Miyama, definitivamente se la definiría como una ciudad diferente, el ambiente de ambas era muy diferente.

En todo caso, en ese lugar se encontraban 2 hombres. Uno vestía ropas negras con una bufanda amarilla y el otro con una remera manga larga de dos colores y pantalones azules.

Por la ruta que tomaban, cualquiera podría decir que se dirigían a Verde, el mayor centro comercial en Shinto.

Si se hacía un análisis más profundo, notarían que el mayor de ellos parecía estar enfadado y la otra parte intentaba calmarlo.

-Malditos niños…..¿quién bromea con algo así?-

-Trata de calmarte El-Melloi II. Fue solo una broma infantil-

-¿Infantil? ¡Perdimos horas con esa broma! ¿Acaso no tienen un poco de decencia? ¡¿De qué maldita forma los criaron sus padres?!-

-Estaban jugando, nunca pensaron que perjudicaría a muchas personas de esa forma-

-Incluso si son niños, deben ser conscientes de que sus acciones pueden afectar a otros-

-Solo son niños, incluso tu y yo hacíamos ese tipo de cosas a su edad-

-¿Ese tipo de cosas? ¡yo nunca corte un puente!-

La razón del enojo de Waver no era otra que una broma infantil, aunque tenía una escala un poco grande.

La situación fue la siguiente.

Una vez que ambos magos llegaron al puente de Fuyuki, encontraron señales que advertían de que el nexo entre las 2 partes de la ciudad se encontraba fuera de servicio. No eran los únicos en el lugar, muchas personas y automóviles se encontraban también. No hacía falta decir que seguramente se dirigían a trabajar, ya que la mayor parte de trabajos se encuentra en Shinto.

Al cabo de unas horas, llego la policía al lugar. Los hombres uniformados procedieron a quitar las señales e informaron a todos los presentes que estos carteles fueron colocados por niños. Los infantes parece que los habían robado de un compartimento que se encontraba debajo del puente y luego los trajeron a la superficie con tal de hacer esta broma. También aclararon que los culpables ya fueron identificados por las cámaras y sus respectivas familias mandaran una carta de disculpa por las noticias.

Cabe aclarar que nadie tomo importancia de lo último, ya que llegaban terriblemente tarde a sus trabajos. La preocupación era más clara que la propia ira por la situación.

Esa era la verdadera razón de porque muchas personas y autos transitaban las calles a esa hora. Todos eran residentes de Miyama, o al menos la mayoría, que llegaran tarde a sus actividades o responsabilidades.

-Bueno….-

El-Melloi II tenía un punto. La broma fue demasiado lejos como para ser perdonado porque solo son infantes. Si fueran adultos, definitivamente irían a la cárcel por unos cuantos años.

Aunque el silencio de Shirou se debía a otra razón….

"¿Debería decirle que lo hice, pero con métodos más extremos?"

La vida de un mercenario era compleja y variada. No por sus obligaciones, sino por los métodos a emplear. Si el cliente decía que quería muerto a alguien o que recuperaran cierto objeto, definitivamente debían hacerlo con tal de ganarse su dinero.

Cuando el padre adoptivo del joven Emiya seguía vivo, le enseño como usar explosivos para tirar abajo un puente en uno de los muchos contratos que hicieron. Todo con tal de detener a cierta persona importante que intentaba huir de ellos.

Sin saber eso, el profesor continuó con sus quejas.

-Además de que nosotros no somos los únicos perjudicados. ¿Sabes cuantas personas llegaron tarde a sus obligaciones diarias? Estoy seguro de que sus superiores tendrán eso en cuenta para luego…- Fue interrumpido

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Lo que hicieron estaba mal, pero eso ya ocurrió. No tienes por qué seguir enojado por eso-

Al mismo tiempo que decía eso, solo podía pensar en su mala suerte.

"Si tan solo el distrito comercial no hubiera cerrado hoy….gracias a eso tengo que aguantarme el malhumor de El-Melloi….." Suspiró de resignación.

Antes de llegar al puente, ellos pasaron por el distrito comercial de Miyama, que se encuentra relativamente cerca de la residencia Emiya. Desafortunadamente, se encontraba completamente vacío y según observaron en muchos carteles colocados en las puertas de los locales, esto se debía a alguna clase de evento de la vecindad. Con ese plan frustrado, no tenían más opción que ir a Verde.

Volviendo a la situación actual. Parece que el mago más experimentado tomo el consejo de calmarse, porque no pronunció otras palabras sobre el incidente…aunque seguramente seguía maldiciendo en su cabeza.

Intentando desviar los pensamientos del mago, Shirou sacó a relucir un tema que lo inquietaba mientras caminaban con dirección a Verde.

-El-Melloi II ¿Estamos completamente seguros de que nuestros enemigos tienen intenciones de ir contra nosotros?-

Era una pregunta rara. Si son el enemigo, definitivamente tendrían esa intención. Pero no se refería a eso y Waver lo entendió.

-¿Te refieres a lo que dijo ayer Aozaki? ¿el caso de una mujer con signos de Comando?-

Antes de terminar la reunión de ayer, Touko les conto sobre alguien que mostraba estar bajo influencia de la magia. No lo considero nada serio, pero era mejor estar pendiente de todo tipo de pistas.

-Si. Ella confirmó que se trataba de Luviagelita Edelfelt. Si lo tomamos como referencia ¿crees que ese mismo caso se aplique con otros? Nunca he visto que un mismo mago pueda controlar varias personas a la vez-

Si bien Shirou fue testigo de muchos casos de comando, solo se trataba de una persona a la vez. Conocía otras formas de controlar a la gente mediante magia, pero la más efectiva era Comando, ya que el que se encontraba afectado era plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. Provocando de esta forma que "creyera correcto" lo que le encomendaban hacer.

-Si suponemos que está bajo el efecto de Comando, entonces sería imposible. Incluso un mago con circuitos de alta calidad y experto en su uso tendría problema con más de 3 personas a la vez-

Haciendo honor a su título como profesor en la Torre del Reloj, reconoció los límites de dicha magia. En base a eso y otros factores, concluyo…

-Pero…dudo que sea esa magia-

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?-

-Comando se encarga de controlar a una persona mientras que las naturalezas básicas de la misma no sean contradictorias a las órdenes. Basándome en experiencias pasadas, puedo asegurar que la naturaleza de Edelfelt entraría en conflicto con cualquier tipo de orden-

-¿La conociste antes?-

-Solo me ayudo a resolver un caso hace tiempo, nada más-

Sus interacciones con la Edelfelt no fueron muchos, ni tampoco de lo más agradables. Al contrario, en varias ocasiones lo insulto llamándolo el peor tipo de mago que existía. Pero justamente por eso, podía confirmar que no sería fácil controlarla. La naturaleza autoritaria que tenía Luviagelita era justamente su mayor apoyo para descartar la magia Comando.

Estando de acuerdo con las palabras de El-Melloi II, Shirou preguntó.

-Entonces ¿qué hay del resto? Algunos estuvieron en la Torre del Reloj antes ¿no?-

-…..-

Solamente silencio. Parece que no tenía intención de decir nada. Aunque, el joven Emiya entendió inmediatamente la razón de eso. No era anda complicado, simplemente la cadena de manga no se lo permitía.

-Sabes que Barthomeloi Lorelei no vigila cada uno de tus movimientos ¿no es así? No te preocupes, no diré nada. Solo pienso que cualquier tipo de información extra sería útil-

Todavía un poco dudoso, contestó.

-…..Fui profesor de Rin Tohsaka y Julián Ainsworth antes de que robaran las Class Card. En cuanto a los demás…..no conocía de la existencia de la menor Edelfelt y tampoco de que los Einzbern participaron en el robo hasta hace poco-

La información que revelo no era de ninguna relevancia. No debería existir forma de aprovechar esa información contra la Asociación.

El asesino de magos estaba satisfecho. Consiguió lo que quería.

"¿Profesor de Julián? ¿El siquiera aceptaría que alguien le enseñara? En todo caso, parece que no sabe nada de los Einzbern….tendré que conseguir información sobre "ella" yo mismo"

-Ahora es mi turno, Shirou. ¿Por qué aceptarse ayudar a la Asociación? Según Kairi, no eres el tipo de persona que brindaría su apoyo a una organización de este tipo-

Con un interrogatorio proveniente de una parte, era natural devolverlo.

Ante la repentina pregunta, Shirou solo pudo maldecir internamente.

"Ese viejo, hablando de más…"

Aunque externamente decidió decir algo para convencer al profesor.

-Solamente me convenció el dinero, al fin y al cabo, soy un mercenario-

-Lo dudo, eres un hombre de principios, puedo asegurarlo. Y esa clase de personas no pueden ser compradas con dinero- Su semblante cambió a ser un poco más serio.

El-Melloi no era un tonto. Para sobrevivir en el mundo de la magia no solo se necesita conocimiento, sino también astucia. Dentro de ella, la mayor arma era saber en quien confiar y en quién no. Para lograr eso, cada quien tenía su forma de juzgar a las personas.

Siguiendo su propia interpretación de Shirou, lo consideraba un hombre que seguiría sus creencias hasta el final.

-He…..si dices eso ¿debo suponer que dudas de mi compromiso con la causa?-

-¿Acaso tu confiarías plenamente en alguien que conociste hace unos días?-

-Eso depende. Pero si estuviera en tu situación, definitivamente no lo haría-

-Sabiendo eso ¿seguirás las ordenes de la Asociación ciegamente?-

-Sabiendo que se lo que esperan de mi ¿estarás completamente seguro de que no los traicionare? Seguramente no lo estarás, pero como dijiste, soy un hombre de principios. Y una vez que comienzo algo, definitivamente lo termino. Si eso no te es suficiente, entonces será mejor que estés alerta de todo lo que hago- Sonrió un poco divertido.

La reciente conversación sirvió para diversión del mercenario. No era nada extraño, solamente la típica "pelea" entre 2 personas con valores diferentes. Por un lado, Waver, quien pertenece a la Asociación de Magos y por el otro Shirou, un mercenario sin afiliación. Era normal que la primera parte desconfiara del segundo.

Cuando el mayor parecía estar dispuesto a hablar, fue interrumpido por el más joven.

-Al fin llegamos- Dijo sintiendo algo extraño.

Tal y como anunció. Ambos se encontraban en frente de un gran edificio. Encima de la entrada principal, se encontraba la palabra "Verde" con grandes letras, indicando que este era el lugar.

Ambos entraron moviendo las puertas giratorias y caminaron unos cuantos pasos mientras admiraban el lugar. Jugueterías, tiendas de ropa, cafés e incluso tiendas de electrodomésticos se encontraban por todos lados.

Siguiendo el camino, llegaron a un sector donde se encontraban escaleras eléctricas que llevaban al siguiente piso. Todo parecía normal, pero la verdad era otra.

-Una barrera…por la gran área que cubre, nunca tuvieron la intención de ocultarlo- Comentó el Asesino de Magos.

-Esta debe ser la habilidad de creación de territorio de Caster. No se me ocurre nadie más que pueda mantener una barrera con este tamaño- Concluyó El-Melloi II.

Un campo delimitado o Barrera, una magia del tipo topográfica. Consiste en tejer una red de prana y de transmitirla en el área de base, como un pedazo de tierra o un edificio, para crear una línea de frontera mística que separa el interior desde el exterior. Por definición, no debería ser posible el traslado una vez que se establecen.

Las formas de percatarse de que estaban en una fueron el hecho de que el lugar estaba completamente vacío, lo cual era raro teniendo en cuenta que debería estar lleno a esta hora y también la repentina sensación de debilidad. Además de la gran área que ocupaba, por ello, ambos magos fueron capaces de percatarse de su existencia incluso antes de entrar. Lo más probable es que todo el centro comercial se encontraba afectado por la barrera. Posiblemente la hayan colocado hoy, sino la pelirroja les hubiera advertido de la misma.

Parece que era un tipo de Barrera que aleja a las personas y debilita a quienes no son invitados a entrar. Tampoco tenía un gran efecto, ya que ambos magos solo sintieron una leve perturbación, aunque podía llegar a ser critica dependiendo de la situación.

-Parece que han venido a darnos la bienvenida-

Como dijo Waver, 2 mujeres vestidas de Maid avanzaban hacia ellos. Podía apreciarse un claro vacío en sus ojos.

-Esas son…Rin Tohsaka y Luviagelita Edelfelt ¿no?...¿porque las ropas de Maid?-

-No conozco los fetiches del enemigo ni me interesan-

Momentos después, ambas comenzaron a correr hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que sacaban cartas muy similares a las Class Card pero con una especie de líneas negras sobre ellas.

Acto seguido, ambas saltaron en el aire y dijeron en conjunto.

-Carta Servant. Incluir…Hacha Sin Nombre- Podía detectarse un tono mecánico en sus palabras.

El resultado fue que algo "similar" a un hacha gigante de color negro fue dirigido hacia ambos magos.

En respuesta, Shirou esquivó a la derecha y El-Melloi a la izquierda. Sin perder el ritmo, el primero proyecto a sus armas favoritas y el segundo liberó un líquido plateado de un tubo de ensayo.

Ambos observaron como el piso fue parcialmente destruido por el ataque.

-¿Class Card? ¿No se suponían que solo eran 9?- La vista parecía jugarle una broma porque estaba seguro que observaba cerca de 5 cartas en cada mano de sus enemigas.

-Que no te engañe su apariencia, esas solo son productos defectuosos- Tratando de que su compañero no cayera en la preocupación, aclaró la verdadera naturaleza de los objetos.

-Si es asi….me encargare de la de rojo ¿ninguna queja?-

-Simplemente no la mates, todavía falta confirmar las sospechas de Aozaki-

-¿Parezco ser tan sombrío? Te encargo a la azul- Avanzó hacia la Maid roja.

Parece que sus enemigas coincidían con su intento por separarlas, ya que cada una de ellas tomo como objetivo a uno. Rin fue contra Shirou mientras decía…

-Incluir Garra Sin Nombre-

Al igual que antes, algo similar a una garra de 3 dedos negra salió de su mano con dirección al joven.

Aplicando refuerzo en sus extremidades superiores, avanzó de frente para luego usar a Kanshou y Bakuya para cortar a través de la energía negra. Inesperadamente, fue mucho más frágil de lo que pensó. Prácticamente no opuso resistencia a ser destruido.

"Esas cosas negras parecen tener solo fuerza ofensiva y tardan un poco de tiempo en materializarse. Eso simplifica las cosas"

Acercándose todo lo posible a su oponente, le encajo un codazo en todo el abdomen. No tenía intención de contenerse solo porque era una mujer.

La fuerza natural de Emiya más la magia de Refuerzo aplicada al brazo causaron que la Tohsaka fuera mandada a volar varios metros hacia atrás. Parece que el golpe fue muy efectivo y la prueba era la dificultad que presentaba por levantarse. Luego de unos duros esfuerzos logró ponerse de pie, aunque tenía una mano sobre su abdomen indicando que todavía molestaba.

Con cierta dificultad, ella se encamino hacia la escalera eléctrica que se encontraba cerca. Gracias a que se encontraba en funcionamiento, solamente tuvo que pararse en ella para llegar al segundo piso. Una vez en él, comenzó a correr.

Observando esto, el Asesino de Magos siguió el mismo camino.

"¿Quiere llevarme a una trampa? ¿o separarme de El-Melloi? Si Caster se encuentra aquí, posiblemente sea lo primero"

La prioridad era recuperar las Class Card, eso fue claramente aclarado por Barthomeloi y el mismo El-Melloi. Por lo tanto, el asesino de magos no dudo en perseguir a la Tohsaka con tal de que posiblemente lo llevaría antes el/la usuario/a de la carta del mago. Además, el mago mayor es uno de gran prestigio por sus talentosos estudiantes, seguramente sabría defenderse bien ¿verdad? Suponiendo eso, se alejó sin mirar atrás,

-¡Espera! ¡es lo que busca el enemigo! ¡SHIROU!-

Las advertencias de El-Melloi cayeron en oídos sordos, ya que el mercenario se alejó ignorando sus palabras.

* * *

Escuela Homurabara, salón de la clase 2-C.

-¿Hmm? ¿Dónde está Arthur?- Habló una mujer.

El receptor de esa pregunta era un joven de cabello azul con lentes. Daba la impresión de ser el típico estudiante aplicado. Y lo era, considerando su posición en la escuela.

-¿Eh?- gira su cabeza para ver el pupitre donde debería estar el susodicho -Que raro, se encontraba aquí en las clases de la mañana. ¿Para que lo necesitas, Mitsuzuri?-

Ayako Mitsuzuri, una compañera de clase de Arthur. Tenía el cabello color naranja y ojos del mismo color. Su vestuario consistía en el uniforme femenino de la academia a la cual pertenece. Externamente deba una impresión fuerte, pero internamente era tan femenina como cualquier chica. Ella pertenece a la clase 2-A, pero ahora mismo se encontraba haciendo un favor en la clase 2-C.

-Nada importante, el capitán del club de Kendo me pidió decirle que se cancelaba el entrenamiento de hoy-

-¿Por qué el capitán de Kendo te pediría a ti, la capitana del club de Arquería, avisarle eso? ¿acaso no es nuestro compañero de clase? Puede hacerlo por sí mismo-

-Calmante Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, ¿acaso lo ves a él también por aquí? Seguramente le surgió algo urgente y tuvo que irse. Además, no me obligo a hacerlo, estaba de paso.

Issei Ryuudou, el presidente del consejo estudiantil y uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela. Compañero de clases de Arthur y un buen amigo. Una persona muy apegada a las reglas y de voluntad inquebrantable sobre ellas. Pertenece a la clase 2-C.

-Incluso así, la responsabilidad de un capitán es…-Fue interrumpido.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡No quiero otro de tus sermones!-

No era la primera vez que tenía que aguantar los sermones de Issei, a pesar de no ser la causa de ellos. Definitivamente no quería escucharlo quejarse por varias largas horas. Tenía suficiente con sus discusiones sobre el poco presupuesto que enviaba al club de arquería, el cual todavía se negaba a cambiar.

Molesto por ser detenido, decidió cambiar el tema antes de enojarse.

-En todo caso, ¿sabes algo de Sakura Matou?-

-No, ella ha estado faltando los últimos días ¿Por qué?-

-¿Es asi? Lo mismo ocurre con su hermano-

-¿Lo de Shinji no ocurre casi siempre? Es más llamativo que Sakura falte-

Era normal que Shinji Matou se saltara las clases. La mayor parte del tiempo se las pasaba coqueteando con las chicas más jóvenes. Siendo sinceros, Ayako no entendía que le veían a ese idiota con cabello de pulpo, solo era un patán intentando presumir. Pero, lo soportaba por el bien de su hermana menor. Sakura Matou era todo lo contrario a su hermano, era una chica dulce y diligente, un poco tímida pero cuando la conoció, se llevaron extremadamente bien.

-Es verdad que falta muy seguido, pero ya van más de 3 semanas-

-Oh, la misma cantidad de faltas de su hermana ¿serán problemas familiares?-

-Puede ser, el profesor Kuzuki dijo que nadie contesta cuando llamaban a su casa. Creo que los directivos enviaran a alguien para comprobarlo-

-Seguramente son estupideces de Shinji. Espero que no haya metido a Sakura en problemas-

Mientras seguían con su plática, toco el timbre, indicando que las clases de la tarde comenzaban. Era tiempo de que la chica volviera a su correspondiente salón. Mejor dicho, debía volver rápido antes de que el profesor tome asistencia. No quería perjudicar a su historial perfecto, el cual mantiene por el bien del club de arquería.

"A todo esto ¿Dónde fue Arthur?, normalmente se saltea las clases con Gotou, pero él se encontraba en el salón durmiendo….oh bueno, probare suerte en el próximo timbre" Pensó mientras caminaba hacia el salón 2-A.

* * *

-…..-

Frente al gran edificio de Verde, un joven rubio de ojos verdes contemplaba la entrada principal. Por la seriedad que tenía en su mirada, cualquiera pensaría que estaba con el ceño fruncido. Nadie podía culparlo por eso, después de todo, se encontraba demasiado preocupado o inseguro sobre sus actuales acciones.

"No he podido sacarme este mal presentimiento desde ayer ¿Qué significo el miedo que sentí cuando vi a esa Maid? No es propio de mi"

Desde su encuentro con la mujer de azul, Arthur solo estaba lleno de incertidumbre. No sabía porque, pero sentía que algo malo ocurriría en un futuro y tenía que ver con lo sucedido ayer. No estaba seguro de que sería ese "algo" pero le daba mala espina y gracias experiencias pasadas, sabía que debía confiar en su instinto.

Reuniendo todo el coraje posible, entro a Verde. No obtendría respuesta alguna estando parado como un tonto delante de la entrada.

Mientras caminaba, lo desconcertaron 2 cosas. La primera era la escasez de personas, normalmente se encontraba lleno a esta hora y podía asegurarlo por sus repetidos viajes con Gotou cuando escapaban de la aburrida escuela. El otro punto fue una sensación de incomodidad que lo recorría de arriba abajo. Por extraño que parezca, no era miedo, sino simplemente la necesidad de alejarse del lugar sin ninguna razón para justificarlo.

Avanzando a paso lento, logro avistar algo extraño en que suelo. Al acercarse, comprobó que se trataba de una gran grita en el piso, parecía como si algo lo hubiera golpeado con un látigo. Eso definitivamente no se encontraba ahí ayer, el mismo paso por ese lugar y nunca se percató de algo como eso.

"¿Esto paso luego de que me fuera con Gotou? No… los fragmentos del piso roto siguen tirados. Si lo hubieran hecho ayer, el personal de limpieza lo limpiaría en el acto. Lo que significa que esto es reciente…"

El joven Pendragon recorrió todo el lugar en busca de la posible causa del daño en el piso. Como esperaba, no encontró nada. El objeto que provocó eso no se encontraba dentro de su rango de visión. Lo único que se le ocurría era continuar indagando dentro del gran lugar.

Originalmente tenía planeado subir al segundo piso por una escalera automática cercana, pero unos pequeños ruidos a lo lejos lo detuvieron. Como se encontraba lejos, se le dificultaba saber de qué eran esos sonidos. Sabía que provenían de algún lugar del sector izquierdo de la planta baja, posiblemente cerca del centro de video juegos donde estuvo ayer.

Tragando un poco por los nervios, se encamino a dicho lugar. La velocidad con la que se desplazaba caracterizaba a su nerviosismo. Para el, esto se parecía a las clásicas películas de terror donde definitivamente no debías acercarte al lugar con ruidos extraños.

"Creo que ahora entiendo cómo se sienten los protagonistas de películas de terror…la curiosidad mato al gato jamás me pareció una frase tan acertada como ahora…."

Arthur Pendragon no era un cobarde, solamente un normal estudiante de preparatoria. Por lo tanto, era normal asustarse cuando una situación imprevista se presenta. Eso sucedía justamente ahora ¿Quién sabe lo que le espera mas adelante? ¿Qué clase de escena se encuentra ahí? Y en caso de que se vea involucrado ¿Qué hará? Ahora mismo no tenía una espada de entrenamiento o palo de madera para defenderse.

El momento de pensar termino. Ahora mismo podía escuchar claramente el sonido de algo chocando. Si su memoria no le fallaba, esos ruidos eran similares a cuando algo golpea un metal hueco de forma contundente.

Acercándose lo mayor posible, se escondió detrás de una esquina. Acto seguido, giro lentamente su cuerpo y saco la cabeza para observar el origen de lo que captaban sus oídos. La vista fue…..desconcertante para el joven.

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?!"

En medio del pasillo, se encontraba una gran esfera plateada, posiblemente lo suficiente como para tener a una persona dentro. Ese gran contenedor se encontraba siendo atacado por una especie de energía negra que tomaba diferentes formas. Además, la energía oscura salía de unas raras cartas que tenía una mujer rubia vestida de Maid, quien era la misma que conoció ayer.

Repentinamente, la gran masa metálica comenzó a deformarse y de ella surgieron millones de púas. Parecía la espalda de un puercoespín. Esa transformación estaba destinada a lastimar a la mujer de azul, quien utilizó una especie de escudo negro para defenderse de ser perforada por las múltiples púas.

Sin perderla de vista un momento, observó como parecía decir unas palabras, las cuales no logro escuchar por encontrarse lejos, y misteriosamente apareció lo que podría describirse como una lanza negra dirigida hacia la esfera. En respuesta, toda la esfera volvió a deformarse y formo un circulo perfecto en frente del ataque, actuando como defensa para el hombre de pelo largo que apareció misteriosamente. Claramente, este hombre se encontraba dentro de ese líquido plateado cuando tenía su anterior forma.

Sus ojos solo podían apreciar el asombro por dicha escena. No entendía para nada lo que estaba observando. Cada vez que trataba de analizar la situación desde un punto de vista lógico, fallaba. La analogía más cercana que se le ocurría era una batalla de superhumanos que Gotou le mostro en uno de los muchos mangas que le mostró hace un tiempo. Si bien ese tipo de cosas no eran reales, los que ocurrían delante suyo si lo eran y eso lo desconcertaba todavía más.

-…..-

No podía decir nada. No sabía que decir. Las palabras simplemente no salían por la asombrosa escena que, si alguien más le hubiera contado de ella, lo tomaría como una broma.

Para su mala fortuna, por una fracción de segundo pudo jurar que cruzo miradas con la chica rubia. Esa corazonada fue reforzada cuando ella comenzó a correr en su dirección. Al mismo tiempo, sacaba unas cartas negras.

Siguiendo a sus instintos que gritaban peligro por todos lados, comenzó a correr por el camino de donde vino. Estaba seguro que si la mujer lo alcanzaba, moriría. Por la fría mirada que logro observar antes, ella no tendría piedad con el solo por ser un tercero que no tiene nada que ver en esta situación.

Mirando hacia atrás, confirmó que la distancia entre ambos se reducía rápidamente. Si él era bueno en cuestiones físicas, ella seguramente era el doble o hasta tripe de buena, eso le parecía al joven Arthur por la facilidad con la que casi lo alcanza. Por más que trataba de aumentar su velocidad, el cuerpo humano tiene sus límites y no podía escapar de ellos. En ese momento, la mujer dijo algo.

-Incluir, Lanza Sin Nombre-

Una lanza negra apareció tomándolo a él como objetivo.

-¡¿…..?!-

No entendía el principio detrás de la repentina aparición. Solamente sabía que, si eso lo alcanzaba, todo acabaría. Torciendo todo su cuerpo, se lanzó al piso con tal de esquivar el ataque. Sirvió, seguía vivo. Pero su enemiga también lo estaba y se encontraba detrás suyo.

-Incluir, Espada Sin Nombre-

Energía oscura tomo la forma del arma que dijo y realizó un corte vertical sobre el pobre chico indefenso. A esta distancia, era imposible esquivar y defenderse lo era todavía más. Para Arthur, todo pareció congelarse de repente. La espada caía lentamente sobre él. No tenía nada que hacer contra eso. Pero…..

Momentos antes de que esa arma conectara con su cuerpo, una especie de líquido plateado actuó como defensa colocándose en medio de ambos. Esa cosa recibió todo el impacto del corte sin problema alguno. También, eso genero un gran sonido de un metal hueco. Ignorando ese hecho, el joven rubio se centró en quien lo protegió. Delante suyo no solo se encontraba ese líquido, sino también un hombre de pelo negro y largo, el mismo que antes.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- Habló el mago mientras miraba al joven en el suelo.

Normalmente, le respondería, pero ahora mismo tenía otras preocupaciones.

-¡Cuidado, viene otro!-

Al igual que antes, una lanza negra volvió a salir de las cartas que sostenía Luvia con dirección a ambos hombres. Y de la misma forma, fue bloqueada por ese extraño ser de color plateado. No importaba cuantas veces ella repitiera el ataque, siempre era interceptado por las raras formas que tomaba esa criatura, si es que podía considerársela una.

-¿Qué demonios….?-

-No necesitas preocuparte por eso, no podrá lastimarnos- Declaró con una aire desinteresado -En todo caso ¿Qué haces aq….?!-

Para desconcierto de El-Melloi II, una ofensiva del enemigo evadió la defensa de Trimmau y se incrusto en su pierna derecha. Ante el repentino dolor punzante, se agacho para tapar la herida y evitar, de alguna forma que Arthur desconocía, que no saliera más sangre. También podía observarse en su cara el dolor que le provoco esa acción.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- El joven se levantó del suelo apresurado e intento ayudar de alguna forma.

-Una herida como esta no es nada. Dejando eso a un lado, deberías irte de este lugar-

Era una sabia decisión. Irse del lugar sin saber ni comprender nada, si todo salía bien, volvería a su vida diaria sin mayor dificultad. Toda la escena de antes podría tomarla como un mal sueño y hablar de ella en un futuro para reírse de el mismo. Desafortunadamente, Arthur no era esa clase de persona.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡¿Qué son ustedes?!-

Ahora mismo no era el momento de responder eso y Waver no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Por lo tanto, solamente le brindo una advertencia normal en esta situación.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas. Si aprecias tu vida, vete de aquí-

Acto seguido, se paró y volvió a encarar a su enemiga de frente. Técnicamente, Trimmau lo hizo, ya que el mago se quedó detrás del líquido, aunque brindaba un pequeño apoyo dándole órdenes precisas sobre cuando atacar y cuando defender.

Volviendo a quedarse como espectador, Pendragon solo podía asombrarse por los acontecimientos delante suyo. Extraños seres que cambian de forma, cartas que sacan armas de la nada, una chica claramente extranjera vestida como Maid. Todos esos hechos eran desconcertante, bueno, el ultimo podía llegar a ser considerado normal, pero no en esta situación. Todo lo que él consideraba "normal" no servía de nada aquí y ahora.

Analizando la situación, comprendió que no existía forma alguna para ser de ayudar. Incluso en eso estaba indeciso ¿a quién ayudar? Solo porque el hombre mayor lo salvo, no quería decir que fuera el bueno de la historia.

"¿Qué hago…? No….¿siquiera puedo hacer algo?..."

Las dudas eran muchas y escaseaba el tiempo para procesarlas. Tenía la intención de irse, pero no para correr, sino para conseguir algún elemento que lo ayudara en esta situación. No quería abandonar y fingir que nada de esto pasó. Si tenía la posibilidad de ayudar en algo, lo haría.

-…..!- El joven de ojos verdes miro hacia arriba.

-…..!-Waver hizo lo mismo.

De un momento a otro, El-Melloi II y Arthur escucharon el sonido de una gran explosión. Siendo más precisos, escucharon la destrucción que causo, además de un ligero terremoto, y no la explosión en sí. Por lo lejos que sonaba, debió ocurrir algunos pisos arriba.

El estudiante no sintió miedo, al contrario, encontró la respuesta que buscaba. Eso lo logro observar en la mirada preocupada que tenía el hombre negro delante suyo. Sea lo que sea que ocurría arriba, si lo detenía, también detendría lo de este lugar. Era una apuesta arriesgada, sin embargo, era mejor que nada.

Observando los movimientos de la mujer rubia, esperó hasta que se encontrara lo suficientemente distraída con el extraño líquido para correr. En el mínimo descuido que presenció, salió a toda velocidad con rumbo a la escalera eléctrica que diviso cuando entro al centro comercial. Si la mujer lo ignoro por no representar una amenaza o porque estaba muy ocupada contrarrestando al extraño ser plateado, no lo sabía. Pero consiguió avanzar sin inconvenientes.

-¡ESPERA! ¡NO VAYAS ARRIBA!-

Leyendo las intenciones del joven, El-Melloi trato de advertirle, aunque sus palabras volvieron a caer en oídos sordos.

* * *

Corriendo por los pasillos del segundo piso podía divisarse a dos jóvenes. El primero era un chico pelirrojo y la segunda, quien se encontraba un poco más adelante, una chica vestida con un traje de Maid.

"¿Cuánto más planea correr?" se preguntó internamente el Emiya mientras continuaba la persecución.

Desde que se separaron de El-Melloi y la Maid azul, no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Él tampoco fue atacado en ese transcurso de tiempo, solamente seguían corriendo.

Observando delante suyo, se encontraba la mujer enemiga. Sin embargo, la perdió de vista cuando dobló en una esquiva.

"¿Dónde…?"

Llegando a la esquina donde la vio por última vez, comenzó a girar la cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles con tal de encontrarla. Parecía como si se hubiera esfumado de repente.

"¿Magia de invisibilidad? ¿o Flash Air?"

Según la información de ayer, la familia Tohsaka se especializaba en magia de joyas. Incluso si sabía eso, Shirou desconocía si dicha magia tenía la primera capacidad que pensó anteriormente. Talvez lograran usarla para camuflarse con las paredes o algo por el estilo.

En cuanto a la segunda posibilidad que pensó, la magia "Flash Air" es propia de los Ainsworth. Eso no significaba que otros magos no puedan usarla, solamente que esa familia estaba especializada en ella. Considerando que la Tohsaka estaba aliada a ellos, entonces no le sorprendería que otro mago de los Ainsworth se encontrara ahora mismo en este lugar y le brindara apoyo.

"No…conociendo a Julián, no actuara hasta asegurar su victoria…entonces ¿Cuál es el punto de atacarnos a mí y a El-Melloi ahora? No es su estilo para nada"

En este punto, comenzó a considerar que Julián no fue quien planeo atacarlos. Existía la posibilidad de que fuera otra familia de la alianza, aunque seguía sin entender sus intenciones. Atacarlos en este punto no generaría una victoria decisiva, como las que le gustaban al joven Ainsworth.

Desafortunadamente, no fue capaz de seguir analizando las posibles opciones.

-Incluir, Espada Sin Nombre-

Rin apareció repentinamente sobre el con una gran espada negra en brazos. Considerando el gran tamaño que tenía la espada, seguramente destruiría parte del suelo al impactar.

-…..!-

Incluso con la sorpresa, logró defenderse cruzando sus espadas en forma de X. La fuerza fue tal que tuvo que colocar una rodilla en el suelo para tener una base firme y resistir el peso. Sin embargo, no lo dejaría de esa forma. Aplicando refuerzo en sus extremidades inferiores y superiores, ganó más fuerza y forzó a la gran arma a retroceder.

Aterrizando de pie en el suelo, porque fue mandada a volar unos pocos metros con el contraataque del pelirrojo, comenzó a correr otra vez. Parece que el golpe en el abdomen que recibió antes dejo de molestarla debido a que ahora parecía ser más rápida. Eso y también las líneas que se extendían por todas sus piernas, claramente se trataba de magia de refuerzo.

-Oh no, esta vez no-

Haciendo lo mismo que la mujer, aceleró de golpe con tal de alcanzarla. La brecha entra ambos se redujo asombrosamente rápido, prácticamente estaba a 2 pasos de alcanzarla ahora. Esto se debía a que Shirou era mejor en el uso de la magia que alteraba sus capacidades físicas, permitiéndole cerrar la brecha en cuestión de segundos. Esto no significaba que fuera mejor mago que ella. En lo que respecta en cuanto a calidad o habilidad como uno, Shirou definitivamente se encontraba entre los puestos más bajos. Esta era simplemente su especialidad.

Pero, cuando dio el primer paso antes de atraparla, algo exploto debajo suyo. Parecía tener la fuerza suficiente para borrar completamente el cuerpo de una persona. Esto también se reflejaba en la cortina de humo que dejo como resultado.

-…..Tch!– Expresó una queja mientras la cortina se disipaba, mostrando que no tenía ninguna herida.

Afortunadamente, gracias a los grandes reflejos que desarrollo a lo largo de su vida, consiguió reforzar su cuerpo completo por una fracción de segundo, aguantando la explosión. Pero eso también conlleva su riesgo, ya que, si fallaba en hacerlo, las consecuencias podrían variar desde que todos sus músculos explotaran a algo peor.

"Eso fue arriesgado…..¿hm? ¿qué es…..?"

Agudizando su vista, el joven logro detectar pequeños brillos en varias partes de esta sección del centro comercial. Primero pensó que se trababan de luces que el lugar tenía por pura decoración. Sin embargo, luego se percató de la inesperada verdad.

" ¡¿Todas son joyas?!"

Por más pequeñas que fueran, podía apreciarlas. Algunas estaban escondidas en pequeños espacios, otras sobre letreros, también mescladas en los productos que exhibían las vitrinas del lugar. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de ellas.

Revisando debajo de su pie, un pequeño cráter en el suelo. Lo más seguro era que ahí se encontraba enterrada la joya que causó la explosión de antes. Haciendo un análisis más profundo, podían observarse los fragmentos del objeto en cuestión.

Apartando su vista de eso, comenzó a buscar a Maid roja, a quien había perdido por concentrarse en bloquear la explosión. No tardó mucho en detectarla mientras subía una escalera normal hacia el tercer piso. La escalera se encontraba pegada a la pared del extremo opuesto, por lo tanto, era necesario avanzar con precaución de posibles gemas escondidas.

Mientras corría con ojo avizor hasta la escalera, se cuestionó las acciones de la mujer.

"¿Por qué deja este lugar? Tiene tantas posibles formas de acorralarme con las joyas escondidas ¿he incluso con ellas decide seguir corriendo? "

¿Había una trampa peor esperándolo arriba? ¿o quería cansarlo antes de encontrarse con el posible usuario de la Class Card? Quizás debió escuchar las palabras de El-Melloi. En todo caso, esas respuestas le esperaban subiendo al siguiente piso.

Lo más extraño es que ninguna de las trampas ocultas exploto mientras avanzaba, por lo tanto, se encontraba subiendo la escalera sin mayor inconveniente. Aunque al momento que parecía estar a salvo, la base que sostenía dicha escalera explotó. Esto causo que toda la construcción se cayera a pedazos junto con él. Una persona normal definitivamente moriría por no tener forma alguna de agarrarse de algo. Pero Shirou no era una persona normal, sino un mago. Como tal, hizo uso de su magia única, Proyección, y creo 2 espadas que se incrustaron en la pared, se paró encima de ellas y las uso como base para evitar su caída.

Volteando su vista hacia arriba, miro a la Tohsaka, quien se encontraba observando si eliminó al objetivo, y comentó.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Mago? No podrás acabar conmigo usando estrategias a medias- Un brillo peligroso podía apreciarse en sus ojos.

Como antes, su enemiga no dijo palabra alguna y volvió a correr hacia el interior del tercer piso. Cansado de jugar a la atrapadas, mejoro las capacidades físicas de sus piernas y salto en el aire para terminar cayendo en el tercer piso. Todavía con refuerzo, velozmente envistió a la mujer con su hombro izquierdo. Como resultado, ella choco contra el suelo por el abrupto golpe.

Levantándose con claras intenciones de combatir, habló.

-Incluir, Espada Si…..!- Su garganta fue agarrada sin piedad alguna, impidiéndole continuar.

La razón era simple. El pelirrojo desmaterializó sus armas y acercándose con una gran velocidad, tomo con su mano derecha el cuello de la mujer. Acto seguido, lo estrangulo hasta impedirle decir palabra alguna, pero sin matarla. Podía observarse como ella intentaba desesperadamente quitar la mano de su opresor.

Siguiendo con sus acciones, levanto a la maga hasta el punto que sus pies no tocaran el suelo. En respuesta, las acciones se volvieron más violentas. Casi parecía una escena horrorosa donde cualquiera la confundiría con un abuso de género. Aunque quizás no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

En todo caso, el plan de Emiya consistía en dejar a su oponente sin aire para que se desmallara. De esa forma, evitaría cualquier inconveniente. Seguramente podría haber usado un método un poco menos brusco, pero estaba un poco harto por la anterior persecución. A él le gustaban combatir directamente con sus contrincantes y no tener que perseguirlos por todos lados, aunque su cadena de trabajo le exigía hacer lo último muy seguido.

El plan avanzaba con éxito, las fuerzas de oposición por parte de Rin cada vez eran menores. Ahora mismo sus brazos perdieron cualquier voluntad de luchar y sus ojos parecían estar por cerrarse. Todo lo que quedaba era llevarla con El-Melloi y Aozaki para comprobar sus sospechas y ,de ser posible, conseguir alguna información del paradero de la base enemiga.

Pero…..

-…!-Reaccionó ante un repentino peligro.

De una pared que se encontraba a su izquierda, una especie de laser purpura salió con destino hacia él. Mas precisamente, el rayo no "salió" de la pared, sino que la atravesó sin piedad alguna para llegar a su objetivo. El tamaño que tenía era suficiente para vaporizar completamente a Shirou y la velocidad a la cual avanzaba no dejaba muchas opciones a considerar. También un gran estruendo se escuchó por la destrucción del concreto y otros elementos que se encontraban en medio.

En respuesta, Emiya arrojó a la Tohsaka contra una pared y se movió hacia atrás con tal de esquivar el ataque. Siguiendo el origen de tal arma mortal, miró hacia el gran agujero a su izquierda. El contorno de este, inesperadamente, no parecía haber sido sometido a un gran calor como el que producen normalmente los láseres, indicando que el reciente disparo no era calorífico. Por lo cual, solo había un fenómeno capaz de hacer eso, la Magia.

Saliendo del lugar, se observaban a 3 figuras. Una niña con un traje morado y 2 mujeres, talvez mayores, vestidas con traje de criadas extranjeras. Las 3 tenían características similares en cuanto a sus ojos rojos y pelo pálido. Claramente, no eran humanas.

"Homunculus de los Einzbern…"

El nunca conoció a los Einzbern, hasta ahora, pero igual sabia algunas cosas de sus especialidades por palabras de otros. Entre esa información podía destacarse las características naturales de los humanos artificiales en los cuales se especializaban en crear. Considerando la actual alianza, ellas eran claramente sus enemigos.

Ignorando a las ¿mujeres mayores?, centró su atención en la pequeña. Ella estaba entre las personas de las que El-Melloi habló ayer. Su atuendo consistía en un vestido violeta y sobre él una especie de capa negra. Si bien era raro encontrar a alguien vistiendo algo como eso, excepto que estuviera en algún evento, en este caso la razón del conjunto que usaba era evidente. Esa niña estaba en posesión de una de las Class Card.

De repente, las mujeres dejaron de avanzar y la joven albina se adelantó unos pasos más de sus criadas. Ella miró por un segundo a la Maid roja que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo y luego volvió su vista al hombre joven.

-Por fin nos encontramos….Oh, disculpa mis modales- Agarro su revelador vestido morado con sus manos y levanto parte de la falda, si es que podía considerársela una, en señal de saludo -Soy Illyasviel von Einzbern y me complace conocernos finalmente, Onii-chan~-

* * *

 **Hola a todos y gracias por leer el capítulo.**

 **Primero que nada ¿alguno logró entender la conversación entre Shiki y Touko? La idea era hacerla lo mayor confusa posible, al menos a mí me confundiría xD.**

 **Por otro lado, lo confieso, la escena de Rin y Shirou es una pequeña venganza por la pelea que ambos tuvieron en UBW. Me hubiera gustado ver como Shirou le devolvía un golpe(al estilo Kamijou Touma).**

 **Finalmente, no estoy completamente seguro como es el mecanismo de la prótesis de Shiki, por lo cual invente un poco(también carezco de cualquier conocimiento en referencia a las prótesis en general).**

 **Respuestas:**

 **JuanDeluxe: Ni yo mismo me lo esperaba. Solamente pensé "¿a quién puedo incluir para acompañar a Arthur?" y de la nada salió el. Originalmente tenía la idea de usar a Issei, pero su personalidad no quedaba en la escena.**

 **miguelgiuliano** **: La carta de Saber se encuentra en posesión de un miembro del equipo de Julián, si viste el manga de Fate/Kaleid, sabrás quien la tiene. Todavía falta para el Shirou vs Archer xD, pero no te preocupes, definitivamente estará. En cuanto a lo de Rin y Luvia, en caso de que el capítulo no lo haya aclarado, no la tiene.**

 **Eso sería todo, nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo.**


	4. Acto I-4: La caída de Verde

**Aclaración: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo llevan Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **La caída de Verde**

* * *

 **-Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie El-Melloi II. El objetivo de los Einzbern no ha cambiado desde que nació la Guerra por el Santo Grial-**

 **Sella**

* * *

-¿Onii-chan?- Repitió Shirou un poco sorprendido por ser llamado de esa forma -No recuerdo tener una hermana ¿o nos conocimos en algún lugar antes?-

La terminología que utilizó la niña albina podía interpretarse de dos formas. La primera era la más clásica, un hermano con o sin relación de sangre. La segunda es cuando una persona menor tiene mucho cariño o respeto por uno mayor, llegado a ser considerado un apodo que simboliza lo bien que se llevan. Justamente a ello se debía la confusión del joven mago. No tenía recuerdo alguno de haberla visto antes. Por lo tanto, lo desconcertaba bastante la familiaridad con la que Illya se refería a él.

-Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, pero yo conozco mucho sobre ti, Emiya Shirou-

-Me alaga oír que alguien perteneciente a la misteriosa familia de los Einzbern, quienes no se han relacionado con el mundo exterior los últimos años, sepa quién soy-

Si bien el título de Asesino de Magos correspondía a Kiritsugu Emiya, cualquiera bien informado sabría de su prematura muerte. Actualmente, si alguien pensara en ese título, solamente reconocería a Shirou como portador. Según lo que sabía, los Einzbern decidieron cortar cualquier lazo que tenían con el exterior hace años, volviéndose una especie de magos ermitaños. Por lo tanto, era un poco sorprendente que supieran de él.

-Puede que nos hayamos aislado un poco, pero sabemos lo necesario- Corrigió rápidamente Illya -Solo los idiotas enfrentarían a un oponente sin conocerlo primero-

-¿Oh? ¿eso significa que sabias de antemano que la Asociación de Magos me contrataría?- Un signo se asombró apareció en su rostro -Eso es inesperado, recuerdo ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso para que no lo descubrieran-

En la mayoría de los casos, quien genera el encargo permanece en anonimato o pide al que realizara el trabajo que se mantenga como tal. Emiya, al hacerlo tantas veces, tomó como una costumbre esconder la identidad del contratista, aunque ese no sea su deseo.

-Parece que estas un poco equivocado. No sabía que estarías aquí hasta hace unas horas-

-¿Entonces porque dijiste saber sobre mí? ¿no fue información que conseguiste para reducirme ahora?-

-Mi odio hacia ti no se remota a solo unos días, sino hace más de diez años-

"¿Odio? ¿siquiera le hice algo? Espera, quizás se refiere a…"

Anteriormente trato de conseguir esta información de El-Melloi II, pero no parecía saber. Ahora mismo, tenía a un verdadero integrante de los Einzben delante suyo. Si existía alguna forma de conseguir información sobre "ella" la aprovecharía.

-Entiendo. Mira, sé que dentro de poco vamos a intentar matarnos con todo lo que tenemos, pero antes ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué es? Si por Onii-chan, definitivamente contestare~-

"¿No se suponía que me odia? ¿Por qué actúa tan cariñosa?" Las acciones de la Einzbern no coincidían con sus palabras.

-Agradezco tu…..cooperación- Se sentía un poco extrañado por la actitud de la niña -Solamente necesito saber algo sobre cierta integrante de los Einzbern-

-¡Pregunta! ¡Me aburró!-

La impaciencia que tenía era claramente la de un niño. Por lo cual, no parecía conveniente intentar preguntarlo por métodos indirectos. Con eso en mente, Shirou fue directo al punto.

-¿Conoces a alguien de apodo "Iri"? no conozco su nombre completo, pero estoy seguro de que pertenece a tu familia ¿te suena a alguien?-

No era nada extraño. El joven asesino de magos solamente escucho como su padre dijo ese nombre en medio de una noche hace años. Si la memoria no le fallaba, recordaba claramente ver pequeños rastros de tristeza en los ojos de Kiritsugu mientras miraba la luna junto a él. Esa fue la primera vez que observo ese lado suyo y lo ha estado intrigando por mucho tiempo. Después de esa vez, jamás volvió a escuchar ese nombre, al menos, no de la boca del hombre mayor.

Con el paso de los tiempos, consiguió más herramientas y con ellas información. Fue en ese momento que comenzó su búsqueda de la persona que, posiblemente, fue alguien importante para el original Asesino de Magos. Desafortunadamente, la investigación no fue tan productiva como esperaba, todo lo que consiguió saber era el hecho de que alguien de los Einzbern tenía ese apodo.

Con eso dicho, Shirou no estaba obligando o exigiendo una respuesta. Era simple curiosidad. No había segundas intenciones o maldad alguna en eso. Pero, incluso así, la reacción de la niña fue inesperada.

-No….- Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y un claro enojo se apoderó de ella al momento que gritó a todo pulmón -¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE TAN A LA LIGERA! ¡MALDITO USURPADOR!-

De la nada, un largo bastón apareció en mano derecha de la joven. Acto seguido, varios círculos mágicos aparecieron alrededor de ella. Luego, se convirtieron en esferas moradas y finalmente, todas ellas dispararon mortales rayos de luz tomando al pelirrojo de objetivo. Todo esto sucedió en el tiempo cercano a tres segundos, que era el tiempo que le tomaba a Illya decir las palabras necesarias para su activación.

\- ¡¿…..?!-

Observando la lluvia de luz dirigirse hacia él, salto hace su derecha tan rápido como se lo permitieran sus reflejos. Afortunadamente, la distancia que los separaban jugó a su favor y logró esquivarlo exitosamente. En medio de su desesperado acto, las ropas que tenía fueron reemplazadas por el conjunto de negro y rojo que uso en la batalla contra Assassin, además de proyectar a Kanshou y Bakuya para contratacar.

Sin perder el ritmo, comenzó a avanzar hacia su atacante. Sin embargo, este comenzó a elevarse hasta llegar cerca del techo del lugar y realizo el mismo conjuro de antes.

Reforzando sus armas un poco más, las utilizo para desviar algunos de los disparos de luz dirigidos hacia él y realizó movimientos acrobáticos para esquivar los demás. Si bien la cantidad de luces era algo a tener cuidado, la potencia individual de cada uno de los láseres era un factor más aterrador. Estaba seguro que si alguno de ellos alcanzara su cuerpo, sería el fin del juego.

Contemplando su fallido ataque, Illya habló hacia una de sus criadas.

-¡LEYSRITT! ¡MATALO!-

Acatando la orden, una de las dos mujeres con trajes blancos sacó, de quien sabe dónde, una gran alabarda con diseños rojos y avanzó a interceptar al joven mago. Este, en respuesta, giro usando su pie derecho como apoyo mientras corría y dirigió con todas sus fuerzas ambas armas contra la gran alabarda.

Un gran estruendo se produjo por ambos metales chocando. Ese contacto no duro mucho más de un segundo, ya que la parte de mayor fuerza física ganó. En consecuencia, Shirou fue mandado a volar unos cuantos metros atrás. Sus espadas también mostraron fisuras por la gran fuerza.

-Argh!-Expresó al chocar de espalda contra una pared. El repentino impacto le privo aire a sus pulmones por un momento.

Poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad, volvió a proyectar sus armas, ya que las que tenia se volvieron inservibles luego de recibir la gran fuerza de la alabarda. La fuerza enemiga excedía las de un Homunculus promedio.

"Como siempre, los homunculus son una caja de sorpresas. Parece que este se especializa en el combate cercano de tipo pesado"

Era la conclusión más lógica a la cual podía llegar. Los Einzbern no eran los únicos capaces de crear humanos artificiales, solamente eran los más conocidos y los mejores en ese ámbito. Por lo tanto, existen diferentes clases de Homunculus en base a la necesidad con la que fue creado. En cuanto a la mujer, claramente era más poderosa físicamente que uno normal, por lo cual su función era puramente el combate.

Acercándose a él, la criada soltó un comentario.

-Mataré a los enemigos de Illya-

Leysritt levantó su gran arma y realizó un corte vertical de arriba hacia abajo. Aprovechando ese tiempo, Shirou se movió hacia la izquierda y alejo a su oponente mediante una patada horizontal reforzada. Por más fuerte que sea su oponente, ella tenía una constitución ligera, por lo cual fue forzada a retroceder.

Por un momento parecía poder tomar un respiro, pero eso acabo al momento que sintió peligro proveniente de arriba suyo. Reaccionado a tiempo, salto hacia atrás para esquivar otra lluvia de láseres provenientes de la maga en lo alto. No termino ahí. Los disparos de energía cambiaron inesperadamente de trayectoria y ahora se dirigían hacia un Shirou en medio del aire. Este, haciendo un gran uso de sus armas, desvió todos los rayos y, a su vez, utilizó ese contacto para maniobrar de alguna forma en el aire. Esto le permitió aterrizar exitosamente en el suelo sin recibir daño alguno.

Con sus pies en tierra, habló hacia la niña, que se encontraba en lo alto, para intentar entender el repentino acto hostil.

-¿Usurpador?- Un tono de duda lograba apreciarse -¿Acaso no dijiste que este es nuestro primer encuentro? ¿Cómo podría arrebatarte algo entonces?-

Técnicamente, podría haberlo hecho incluso si no se conocían. Era algo natural en esta línea de trabajo. Talvez Emiya mató a algún pariente o conocido preciado para ella en algún punto de su vida, aunque no creía que fuera lo primero ya que nunca conoció a otro Einzbern, al menos, no con el apellido.

"Kiritsugu tuvo alguna clase de relación con los Einzbern, de eso estoy seguro…..¿acaso les arrebató algo que les pertenecía en ese tiempo?" Consideró recordando las palabras de Illya.

Solo esa conclusión parecía lógica. ¿El primer asesino de magos robó algo a la familia de magos y después tuvo arrepentimientos sobre ello? Eso lograría explicar porque derramo lágrimas cuando mencionó a la persona "Iri" hace tiempo. Sin embargo, no lo convencía del todo. La persona que lo educó no era alguien que tuviera esa clase de arrepentimientos. Y definitivamente no sería tan expresivo por ello.

-No tiene caso que te hagas el tonto ¡Eres más que consiente de todo lo que te llevaste de mí!- Gritó mientras otro círculo mágico comenzaba a formarse.

Una gran laser se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo. Actuando rápido, usó sus espadas como un escudo improvisado y fue empujado un poco hacia atrás por el disparo. Este acto causo que dichas armas se rompieran al mismo tiempo que termino el ataque del láser.

-Estoy preguntando porque…..!- Planeaba seguir aclarando sus dudas, pero la repentina aparición de una gran alabarda girando hacia él lo obligó a tomar acción evasiva.

La gran arma falló en dar contra su objetivo, no obstante, continúo girando en el aire hasta volver a la mano de su portadora. Al momento de atraparla, saltó hacia el joven mago con toda intención de partirlo a la mitad. Sin embargo, el resultado fue completamente inesperado.

-Trace….¡ON!- Dijo observando la gran alabarda.

El proceso de Trazado, la versión propia de proyección que desarrolló Shirou, comenzó a replicar el arma ante sus ojos. Primero, se inició el concepto de creación; luego, se definió la estructura básica; comenzó la duplicación de los materiales de construcción; imitó la técnica de elaboración; lo fortaleció con su experiencia reunida; copió los años acumulados y finalmente superó todos los procesos de fabricación. Todo eso sucedió en lo equivalente a un segundo en el mundo real. Ahora, la misma arma de Leysritt se encontraba en las manos del mago.

Aplicando refuerzo a los músculos de sus brazos, consiguió la fuerza suficiente para manipular dicha herramienta de la misma forma que su original portador. El contacto no se hizo de esperar y ambas alabardas colisionaron. El ruido de esto resonó por todo el lugar.

El ganador estaba claro. Ambos tenían la misma fuerza y arma. La única diferencia es que uno tenía el apoyo del suelo y el otro no. Esto le deba a Shirou la oportunidad de usar más fuerza que la de su oponente. Como resultado, la criada de los Einzbern fue lanzada hasta impactar, de forma estruendosa, contra una de las paredes. Desafortunadamente, el daño causado a la estructura del centro comercial ocasiono que algunos escombros del techo cayeran sobre ella. Si seguía viva o no, era algo incierto.

-¡LEYSRITT!- Gritaron simultáneamente de preocupación Sella y Illya.

La preocupación que ambas sintieron era sincera. Si bien las tres tenían una relación construida para la conveniencia los Einzbern, eso no significaban que no podían construir la suya propia. Comenzaron como meras herramientas que cumplían un mismo propósito y terminaron como tres personas normales que se llevaban muy bien. Por lo tanto, un gran miedo se apodero de las dos homunculus al ver a su igual siendo aplastada por escombros.

Por otro lado…

-Funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque este tipo de armas no son mi estilo- Habló despreocupadamente el asesino de magos al mismo tiempo que desmaterializaba la gran arma. Su función se cumplió exitosamente.

La estrategia que pensó para contrarrestar la fuerza bruta de Leysritt fue simple. Combatir fuego con fuego y fuerza con fuerza. Dicho de otra forma, desafío a su oponente en su misma especialidad. Lo único que necesitaba para tener la ventaja era una situación especial donde la mujer no lograra hacer uso completo de sus habilidades. Esa situación ocurrió al momento que ella saltó. Sin una base firma, no lograría usar toda su potencia.

"Fue un poco inesperado que terminara aplastada, pero lo tomare como un golpe de suerte. Ahora…" Posó su vista en la otra Homunculus en tierra. Si quería terminar con esto, debía quitar cualquier posible molestia en su batalla contra Illya.

Aunque primero tendría que lidiar con la cólera de esta…

-Como…¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A HACERLE ESO A LEYSRITT, EMIYA SHIROU!- Gritó la joven. Una luz vengativa se apreciaba en sus ojos rojos.

Todavía en una posición elevada, hizo aparecer múltiples círculos mágicos que luego se convirtieron en esferas moradas. Otro asalto venia en camino.

Incluso con eso, no se inmuto en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, soltó un comentario casual.

-¿Ahora me llamas por mi nombre? ¿A dónde fue lo de Onii-chan?- Sonrió burlonamente.

Por más que bromeara, todavía tenía presente la actual situación. Si se ponía a pensar en el tiempo que ha pasado, posiblemente sea la tarde. Considerando eso, esto ya se había alargado más de lo suficiente. Además, Si Shirou quería obtener más información de la pequeña, solo podía hacerlo de una forma.

Proyectando a Kanshou y Bakuya, apuntó con el arma del Ying a la causante de todo esto y anunció lo siguiente.

-Terminemos con esto ¡EINZBERN!- Cargó contra la causante de esta situación.

* * *

Residencia Emiya, en la sala de estar.

Las integrantes femeninas del equipo de la asociación parecían estar matando el aburrimiento. Shiki cambiaba constantemente el canal de la televisión en señal de no encontrar nada interesante. Por otro lado, Bazett y Touko bebían un café hecho con la cafetera, muy antigua, que se encontraba en la cocina. Además, esta última se encontraba leyendo un libro muy grueso.

-Si que están tardando…..- Empezó la Enforcer -¿Segura que no deberíamos ir a ver?-

-Te preocupas demasiado Bazett- Trato de calmarla Touko -Deben estarse tomando su tiempo. Además, en caso de que ocurriera algún imprevisto, son más que capaces de cuidarse solos-

Si bien Aozaki corto todo lazo con la Torre del Reloj hace años, los rumores nunca se detienen. Es por ello que dijo lo anterior. Ella sabía suficientes cosas sobre el sobresaliente profesor y las habilidades del mercenario como para afirmar su supervivencia ante situaciones inesperadas. En pocas palabras, ninguno estiraría la pata sin dar pelea.

-Pero ayer mencionaste que existía la posibilidad de que ese lugar tenga relación con el enemigo ¿Qué sucedería si resulta ser la base enemiga?-

-Eso es muy improbable por dos razones- Cambió de página -la primera, las líneas de ley son demasiado débiles. Ellos necesitan unas considerablemente fuertes para usar el Grial- Tomo un sobro de su café -Y la segunda es porque nosotras ya fuimos a ese lugar y no nos atacaron. Piénsalo, si ese lugar es realmente su base, ¿porque desperdiciar la oportunidad de sacarse tres enemigos del juego?-

El razonamiento anterior se basaba en la información proporcionada por El-Melloi II. Según este, para usar el Grial, se requerían grandes cantidades de plana, el cual solo podía obtenerse por medio de fuertes líneas de Ley. Tomando eso en cuenta, la hermana de Blue, hizo un mapa donde mostraba la distribución de estas. Por lo cual afirmó que el centro comercial era inadecuado para usar el Grial.

-¿Talvez no querían revelar su ubicación tan pronto? O posiblemente no supieran que somos sus enemigas-

-No tengo nada que decir sobre su ubicación, pero definitivamente saben quiénes somos- Paso página al libro que estaba leyendo -No conozco el rango de cordura que tendrá esta tal "Sakura Matou", aunque seguramente tiene la suficiente para proporcionar una descripción física de todos nosotros y también esta quien enfrentó a Shirou. Pudo haber perdido su carta, mas no su vida-

-Tienes un punto, aunque…- insegura a pesar de todo lo anterior, propuso lo siguiente -¿Qué tal si voy para comprobar? Usando mis runas puedo llegar más rápido que cualquier auto-

-Se supone que uno de los puntos clave de trabajar en equipo es la confianza- Remató la maga -¿Crees que duraremos mucho si tenemos que preocuparnos constantemente por la seguridad de los demás?-

-Eso…..- Ante la irrefutable verdad que menciona Touko, nadie tenía nada que objetar. Esas palabras simbolizaban la base del trabajo en conjunto y Bazett, como Enforcer, lo sabía a la perfección.

Dejando a un lado esa situación, Shiki apago la televisión y se levantó en dirección a la puerta de salida. Parecía caminar con un poco de pereza, como si todo lo que discutían hacer un momento le hubiera dado sueño.

-¿Shiki? ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó la mayor en la habitación un poco extrañada por las acciones de su empleada.

-¿Acaso eres mi madre? Solo quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco- Respondió al momento que cerraba la puesta corrediza detrás de ella.

Caminado por la casa, tenía que admitir que el ambiente era muy relajante, quizás demasiado. Le recordaba un poco a la casa principal de los Ryougi, aunque sin una familia tan estricta y un mayordomo demasiado molesto en ciertas ocasiones. Siendo sincera, ese tipo de cosas no le importaban, el punto era tenía un ambiente de seguridad natural y esta casa parecía emitir la misma aura. Si tuviera algo de lo que quejarse, sería el hecho de que le gustaría dormir en una cama y no en futon en el suelo. Pero de nuevo, ese tipo de cosas son secundarias.

"Después de todo solo nos quedaremos una temporada…o hasta que Touko se aburra…" Bostezó en señal de sueño "La segunda opción parece más probable"

Finalmente llego a su destino, el pasillo que conectaba la casa con el jardín. Abriendo la puerta/ventana, se sentó en el piso de madera y disfrutó de la briza de la tarde. No era la gran cosa, aunque servía para despertarse.

Pasado un tiempo, levanto su vista y observo el cielo azul. Curiosamente, ahí fue donde toda la calma termino.

-¿Un…..cometa blanco?-

Al principio parecía eso, aunque estaba segura de que no lo era.

Sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma. No, al principio lo interpreto de esa forma y luego recordó que se encontraba en una situación donde eso era considerado normal. Por ahora su prioridad era ayudar como un miembro del equipo, por lo tanto, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a correr hacia la sala de estar. No tardo más de unos segundos, ya que ahora vino más rápido.

Abriendo la puerta corrediza de golpe, causo un sobresalto en quienes se encontraban dentro.

-¿Qué sucede con esas prisas? ¿olvidaste revisar un canal de la televisión?- Bromeó su empleadora.

-Bromas aparte Touko- Centro su vista en la otra persona -Bazett, dijiste que podías ir rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban Emiya y El-Melloi ¿no?-

-S-Si, ¿sucede algo con eso?- Dudo un momento por la repentina pregunta.

-Pues hazlo, parece que tu excesiva preocupación era acertada-

-Espera Shiki, ¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-Un cometa no identificado ha descendido más allá de su órbita-

-¿…?-

-¿…?-

Ambas no entendieron si esto era una broma, lo cual parecía poco probable teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Shiki, o si era alguna clase de alerta sobre el enemigo.

* * *

Corriendo al mismo tiempo que esquivaba y desviaba diversas formas de ataque de la pequeña enemiga en lo alto, Shirou continuaba con una actitud calmada. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que lo tenía fácil. Illya era claramente mejor a su anterior adversario. La diferencia era casi tanta como el cielo y la tierra entre ambos.

Mientras más reconocía esa superioridad, más extraño se le hacia un asunto.

"¿De dónde demonios saca tanta mana? Incluso si se trata de carta de Caster, debe tener un límite" Consideró mientras seguía en constante movimiento "Una barrera de este tipo por sí sola no puede brindar tanto apoyo y dudo que lo tenga almacenado en algún lugar…..aunque…." Miro hacia abajo un momento y enseguida volvió a concentrarse en esquivar.

Percatándose de un gran asalto de magia, saltó en el aire y lanzó sus armas como si fueran boomerangs hacia la Einzbern. Ante la velocidad con las que las espadas se aproximaban a ella, no tuvo más opción que cancelar el hechizo que preparaba y esquivar. Como se encontraba centrándose puramente en el ataque, no tuvo tiempo de generar un escudo de magia y al mismo tiempo seguir atacando. Desafortunadamente, eso solo funciona una vez cada tanto. Por más que haya detenido una de sus arremetidas, no se le dificultaba mucho preparar la siguiente.

Aterrizando en el suelo, observó como la usuaria de Caster se disponía a seguir. Desde principio a fin, no ha mostrado signos de agotamiento por déficit de mana. La respuesta a eso eran justamente las sospechas del asesino de magos.

"Astuta, está usando directamente las líneas de ley" Bloqueó un gran disparo de luz con un poco de dificultad, la fuerza fue tal que lo forzó a retroceder "Independientemente de cuantas se encuentren debajo de este lugar, mientras ella no realice un sobreesfuerzo completo, tendrá un suministro constante de energía mágica"

Shirou desconocía como lograba utilizar las líneas de Ley, pero posiblemente se tratará de alguna habilidad de la barrera o el espíritu heroico de la carta. Como saber eso no le ayudaría en nada, de lo único que tenía que tener conciencia era de que su enemiga no se detendría a menos de que la fuerce a utilizar más mana de la que puede soportar de golpe.

Por más que supiera que hacer, no tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Los intervalos de recarga de Illya eran breves y siempre que intentaba acercarse era rápidamente repelido por numerosos láseres. Pero, aun así, volvió a hacer el intento.

Con refuerzo en sus extremidades inferiores, aceleró a velocidades sobrehumanas para llegar a la joven. Al igual que antes, múltiples disparos se interpusieron en su camino. Ante esto, se vio forzado a tomar acciones evasivas. Algunas veces esquivaba, otra desviaba con sus espadas e incluso a veces reflejaba los disparos en las hojas de sus armas con tal de que chocaran con otro y de esa forma eliminarse mutuamente. Nada muy diferente de lo anterior. Al igual que antes, falló en acercarse. Repentinamente, un gran rayo de energía se acercó por su derecha. Adoptando una postura defensiva, resistió el impacto. Sin embargo, fue impulsado varios metros hacia atrás.

"Tch! Fue lo mismo…" Internamente espera eso, aunque seguía siendo frustrante.

Fingiendo no sentirse abrumado, intento hablar con tal de conseguir alguna oportunidad.

-¿Qué sucede, Einzbern? ¿Se te acabaron los trucos?- habló de forma arrogante -Desde hace un tiempo no has hecho nada más que disparar a quemarropa-

-¿Y qué me dices sobre ti? No has hecho nada más que correr durante todo este tiempo-

-Solamente estaba siendo lo suficientemente considerado para dejar escapar a tus sirvientas-

Tal y como dijo, en algún momento de la batalla, Sella tomo a la malherida Leysritt y desaparecieron del lugar. Posiblemente fue una orden de retirada proveniente de la niña. Podría haber hecho algo para impedirlo, pero decidió aprovechar eso para lidiar con ella a solas.

-Esa "consideración" de la que hablas no es más que un engaño. Pero te ahorrare las molestias y te diré que puedo derrotarte sin la ayuda de ellas- Habló con un gran ego proveniente de todos los acontecimientos hasta ahora. También podía apreciarse una calma natural, como si toda la ira por lo de Leysritt desapareciera de la nada.

-Grandes palabras para alguien que se mantiene volando y lo único que puede hacer es mantenerme alejado- Su tono se relajó un poco -¿Siquiera sabes el significado de derrotar, niña?-

-¡¿Niña?! ¡Tengo 19 años! ¡Soy mayor que tu!-

-¿19?- No lo convencía, los homunculus no viven tanto. Aunque el argumento que uso para refutar fue otro -Como si fuera a creerte eso, tanto tu cuerpo como personalidad no corresponde a alguien de esa edad-

-¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¡Soy una mujer hecha y derecha!-

-El simple hecho de que me sigas el juego con esta provocación es prueba más que suficiente de lo que digo- Realizó un gesto de desaprobación levantando las manos -por cierto, mira detrás-

-¿De verdad me consideras tan estúpida como para…..?!- De un momento a otro, el joven pelirrojo delante de ella desapareció sin dejar rastro. Seguido de eso, sintió como un objeto filoso cortaba su espalda.

-¿E-Eh?- Fueron las únicas palabras de queja ante la repentina sorpresa. No gritó, después de todo no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar de esa forma.

El dolor no termino ahí, porque milisegundos después recibió una gran patada en toda su espalda. Como resultado de no tener sus pies en el suelo, fue lanzada hasta chocar con una de las vitrinas de la tienda. El sonido de cristales rompiéndose fue el claro indicador del impacto.

Colocando sus pies en el piso, el perpetrador de esto habló.

-El que avisa no traiciona ¿cierto?- Mencionó casualmente -Deberías hacer más caso a las advertencias ajenas, algunas veces pueden ser útiles- Una sonrisa burlona podía apreciarse en su rostro mientras avanzaba hacia el sector del impacto.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que todo salió bien. Segundos después de eso, un gran disparo de energía purpura, casi tan grande como el uso al principio de la batalla, salió de la pequeña tienda. Saltando hacia el lado más seguro, logro esquivarlo sin dificultada alguna. Luego, volvió a mirar el origen y observó otra vez la pequeña figura de Caster. Por la pequeña sonrisa en su cara, podía sacar la conclusión de que las heridas que realizo hace solo un momento no le estaban afectado.

"Otra vez las líneas de ley, que molesto" Critico internamente al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para otro asalto.

Ambos parecían dispuestos a atacarse con el objetivo de extinguir la vida del otro y verdaderamente tenían esa intención. Todo se hubiera desarrollado de esa forma de no ser porque….

-¡OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Un grito de determinación resonó en todo el lugar.

Mirando el origen, los dos apreciaron a un joven de pelo amarillo y ojos verdes corriendo hacia ellos. Siendo más detallistas, se notaría que en realidad se aproximaba a Shirou. Aunque el mismo no se percató por la sorpresa del momento. Esto era algo completamente inesperado ¿Cómo un humano normal se encontraba aquí? La barrera debía encargarse de alejarlos. Claramente no era un mago, ya que se acercaba imprudentemente hacia ellos y sus ropas eran las de un estudiante normal.

Sin embargo, no tuvo el tiempo de seguir considerando opciones cuando…..

-¡¿….?!- Shirou recibió repentinamente un buen puñetazo en toda su mejilla izquierda. Como no reacciono por seguir sorprendido, cayó al suelo ante su falta de equilibrio.

Ante tales acciones, uno naturalmente pensaría que se trataba de un aliado de Illya. Eso fue lo ambos interpretaron. Por un lado, Shirou pensaba que se trataba de refuerzos enemigos y por el otro, la joven pensaba que Julián había enviado otro de sus peones descartables, ya que nunca antes había visto al rubio. Sin embargo, ambas conclusiones fueron brutalmente negadas en cuento el tercero habló.

-¡¿Acaso eres un idiota?! ¡¿Quién apuntaría con un arma a una niña indefensa?!-

Alguien que ignoraba todos los anteriores acontecimientos se presentó en el lugar. Literalmente, Arthur desconocía todo sobre la situación actual. La mayor prueba de ello era el hecho de que sus argumentos eran normales. Mientras eso se mantuviera presente, definitivamente no lograría entender la gravedad de la situación en la cual se encuentra.

El joven rubio no tenía la intención de hacerse el héroe, simplemente defendió al que calificó como el más débil por razonamiento natural. Si cualquiera observara a un hombre con armas blancas cerca de una niña, solo podían interpretarlo a favor de esta última. Las acciones que tomó son correctas, pero no en esta situación. Sea por karma o quizás por el destino, se daría cuento de ello en solo unos momentos.

-Como dije…..- Illya parecía a punto de explotar. La ira era evidente y la necesitada de matar al causante de ella todavía más -….¡NO SOY UNA NIÑAAAAAAAAA!- Explotó en cólera.

El repentino estallido de la pequeña desencadeno una oleada de láseres dirigidos hacia un desprevenido iluso. Este, por otro lado, no se movió por no reconocer el peligro lo suficientemente rápido. Para cuando logro percatarse, la muerte se encontraba delante de sus narices.

No obstante, antes de que se convirtiera en queso suizo, algo tiro fuertemente del cuello de su uniforme escolar y lo comenzó a arrastrar con él. La fuerza aplicada era asombrosa considerando que levantó tan fácilmente a una persona promedio.

-¡¿Eh?!- Fue todo lo que pudo decir al mismo tiempo que observaba como múltiples luces se dirigían hacia él y al mismo tiempo era arrastrado como un saco.

-¡El único idiota aquí eres tú!- Criticó el mercenario mientras corría por los pasillos del gran lugar arrastrando un estorbo y esquivando la magia enemiga.

Desde el momento que decidió participar, tendía que abstenerse a las consecuencias. Esas "consecuencias" sin lugar a dudas hubieran matado a Arthur en cuestión de segundos de no ser por la naturaleza básica del joven Emiya, la cual le impedía dejarlo a su suerte. La decisión más eficiente y lógica seria no preocuparse por un tercero, sin embargo, esa opción ni siquiera apareció en la mente de este. No, sería mejor decir que si lo hizo, pero su cuerpo reacciono antes de considerarla.

El espacio se cerraba cada vez más, si no tenía cuidado, alguno de los ataques daría con su cuerpo. Sin perder el tiempo, cambió de curso y comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras más próxima al siguiente piso. Necesitaba urgentemente más libertad de movimiento y tener a un peso muerto con él no lo ayudaba para nada.

"¡Necesito llevarla al exterior!"

* * *

Volviendo a la planta baja, dos personas más se batían en duelo. El-Melloi II y Luviangelita parecían haber entrado lo que se llamaría un "bucle de respuesta". Eso significaba un punto muerto en su batalla, ya que ninguno podía herir a la otra parte sin dejar una apertura.

-Incluir Lanza Sin Nombre- Energía negra en forma de lanza tomo como objetivo al profesor.

En respuesta, un líquido plateado actuó como escudo, impidiendo que la lanza alcanzara a su objetivo.

-Trimmau, continúa a la defensiva hasta lograr encontrar una apertura para detener sus movimientos-

-Entendido- Una voz de una chica joven, un poco mecanizada, respondió.

La razón de esa orden era porque Luvia se encontraba constantemente corriendo en círculos alrededor del mago. Si bien podía enviar a su Mystic Code para capturarla, solo generaría una abertura que pudiera aprovechar.

Repentinamente, otro golpe de energía negra sacudió un poco a Trimmau, parece que la fuerza aumentaba con cada ataque.

-…Tch!- Expresó su queja al sentir el impacto.

Quedarse puramente a la defensiva no parecía una opción viable por mucho tiempo. No importa que tan fuerte sea su defensa, eventualmente caería.

"No contaba conque Julián lograra darles este uso a esos fracasos" Elogio a su actual enemigo por usar un fracaso de forma tan eficiente "Su potencia es clara, pero logre ver como Shirou fue capaz de cortar fácilmente a través de ellos. Su defensa no debería ser la mejor, además de que eso también explicaría porque se mueve constantemente"

Si bien la defensa enemiga parecía débil, no significaba que fuera insignificante. Además, su estilo de combate es diferente del de Shirou, por lo cual no tenía muchas opciones para romper a través del enemigo.

-Incluir Hacha Sin Nombre-

Al igual que al principio, un hacha negra impacto contra la defensa de color plateada. La sacudida fue incluso mayor. Pero esta vez sí devolvió el golpe.

Que se encontrara a la defensiva también servía para analizar los patrones de acción del oponente y usando eso, logro calcular cual sería el momento perfecto para atacar. Por lo tanto, antes de que Luvia lograra volver a rodear al mago, fue impactada por un Gandr proveniente del dedo índice de la mano derecha del mismo. Fue un golpe directo en todo su hombro izquierdo.

Desafortunadamente, el efecto parecía ser muy pobre porque la mujer se levantó del suelo y volvió a rodearlo.

"Bueno, era esperable que ocurriera eso. De por si mis ataques son débiles y la barrera solo lo complica más. Pensé que podría dejarla inconsciente con un Gandr pero no conté con la propia resistencia física de Edelfelt" Se critico internamente por sus pobres habilidades como mago.

Gandr, una magia del tipo maldición. Procede de Escandinavia y su efecto consiste en disminuir la salud física del objetivo. La maldición se libera del dedo incide del conjurador en forma de una esfera roja y solamente puede usarse cuando el objetivo está dentro del campo de visión. Dependiendo del usuario, puede llegar a matar a una persona. Pero en el caso de El-Melloi II, con suerte podía dejar inconsciente al destinatario.

Otro factor del fallo fueron las cualidades físicas del oponente. Después de todo, mientras más débil sean, más efectivo será el efecto de la maldición. Como la Edelfelt tenía una inesperada, o quizás no tanto, condición sobresalienta en términos físicos, no tuvo mucha dificultad en recibir uno.

Terminando de analizar su fallo, ordeno a su Mystic Code que volviera a actuar como defensa. No podía permitirse el seguir subestimando a su oponente. Desafortunadamente, se distrajo demasiado. Su enemiga se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de el con algo similar a una gran espada negra. Si se trataba de combate cercano, estaba en desventaja, pero tenía una forma de lidiar con eso.

-Trimmau, armadura ¡Ahora!-

Tal y como dijo, todo el líquido plateado formo una armadura simple sobre el cuerpo de El-Melloi. Seguido de eso, se preparó para recibir el golpe.

Como si se tratara de una pelota, todo su cuerpo fue lanzado varios metros en el aire por el gran espadazo que recibió. Si no tuviera la armadura, definitivamente habría sido cortado en dos. Al final, terminó cayendo en lo que parecía ser un centro de video juegos.

"Ouch….debo dejar de centrarme tanto en mis pensamientos….."

Levantándose, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba escombros de encima, salió del local contra el que se estrelló. Luego, se quitó la armadura que lo protegía y volvió a ser una masa de líquido que bailaba a su alrededor en espera de cualquier ataque.

No obstante, segundos después sintió como algo desaparecía.

"¿Hm? La barrera que rodeaba el centro comercial acaba de desaparecer…" Un golpe de suerte parecía haber ocurrido "¿Habrá sido Shirou?"

Dejando ese tema a un lado, volvió a centrar la vista en su oponente. Mas específicamente observaba el pequeño contenedor donde la rubia guardaba las cartas negras, considero las posibles armas que le quedaban a ella.

"Las cartas que puede usar ya deben estarse terminando. Considerando el tamaño del contenedor en su muslo, solo deben quedarle siete más como mucho" Agudizando todavía más la vista, se percató de que las manos de Edelfelt tenían heridas menores "Supongo que es de esperar que ocurra eso…..pueden ser fracasos de Fantasmas Nobles, pero siguen siéndolos al fin a acabo. Un humano normal no puede manejarlos por mucho tiempo….."

Las cartas negras eran fracasos, de eso no había duda. Sea lo que sea que les haya hecho Julián para que lograran manifestarse como armas era desconocido, pero la naturaleza no había cambiado. Ellas seguían siendo catalizadores de antiguos héroes, por lo cual, tenían hasta cierto punto relación con ellos. Cuando un humano normal intenta usar ese poder sin las medidas de seguridad correctas, como las que tiene las Class Card exitosas, definitivamente tomaría represalia con su cuerpo.

El tiempo de pensar termino en cuento se percató de que Luvia se acercaba a él con espada negra en mano. Tenía la intención de volver a usar su armadura, pero algo ocurrió antes…..

-Luviagelica, tenemos ordenes de retirarnos por parte de Ojou-sama- Una voz elegante y madura provino desde la izquierda.

Ahí se encontraban las dos criadas de Illya, bajando por una escalera mecánica cercana. Siendo más descriptivos, Sella se encontraba cargando a Leysritt como un saco de harina. La razón debía ser obvia teniendo en cuenta que la ropa de ambas se encontraba manchada con la sangre de la Homunculus especializada en combate.

-Entendido- Parece un robot por una respuesta tan rígida.

Como si fuera un perro entrenado, acato la orden enseguida y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida mientras la espada negra desaparecía. La tranquilidad de sus movimientos parece reflejar que toda la batalla hasta ahora no fue nada, aunque en realidad la cantidad de movimientos sobrehumanos y el uso de las cartas la dejaron completamente exhausta. Esto era entendible teniendo en cuenta que las persona controladas no son conscientes de sus límites físicos.

Cambiando de receptor, Sella miro a El-Melloi y le sugirió lo siguiente.

-Tú también deberías irte, Ojou-sama solo tiene asuntos con Emiya Shirou- Su tono parecía un poco desaprobatorio, indicando que no estaba de acuerdo en algunos aspectos -Además parece ser que también estas en tus ultimas- Afirmo mirando el cansado rostro de mago.

Claro que estaría cansado, tener que estar usando constantemente a Trimmau y además tener una herida profunda en su pie no eran efectos menores. Había momentos en los el mismo consideraba que terminaría perdiendo por falta de aire en lugar de por déficit de magia. Pero dejando todo eso a un lado, ahora Waver tenía alguien con quien conseguir respuestas.

-¡Espera!- Llamo la atención de la criada mientras el líquido plateado se había acercado hasta el cuello de Sella, amenazándola con perforarlo -¿Cuál es su objetivo?-

-¿Objetivo?-

-Me refiero a que los Einzbern hayan decidido presentarse al exterior- Ninguna conjetura le parecía aceptable sobre esas acciones -Los últimos 10 años se han mantenido constantemente aislados…¿Por qué salir ahora?-

Desde los acontecimientos de hace más de 10 años, donde el mismo Waver participo, los Einzbern se aislaron completamente del mundo. Había historias sobre como un hombre intento entablar contacto con ellos repetidas veces, más siempre acababa en un punto muerto. Que se hallan revelado después de todo este tiempo debía tener una razón y para bien o para mal, esa razón tenía relación con las Class Card.

-…- Considerando que el hombre de pelo largo parecía exigir una respuesta a toda costa, solamente dijo lo siguiente -Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie El-Melloi II. El objetivo de los Einzbern no ha cambiado desde que nació la Guerra por el Santo Grial-

-Soy plenamente consciente de sus repetidos intentos por recuperar la 3ra magia- Declaró, admitiendo que mantuvo un ojo en sus acciones -Pero esta guerra no debería tener ninguna relación con ustedes. Los Ainsworth fueron quienes crearon esta competencia por el Santo Grial-

-¿De verdad piensas que la Asociación de magos y los Ainsworth lograron replicar el sistema de la guerra de Fuyuki por si solos? Eres ciego ante los hechos…. - Haciendo una breve pausan, sonrió con modestia -Y también sobre tus pies-

-¿A que te…?- Fue tarde, una explosión ocurrió justo debajo, causando que una cortina de humo se elevara.

Ante esto, ordeno a trimmau girar a altas velocidades para dispersar la cortina blanca. Para su desgracia, era tarde. Una vez que recobro completamente la vista, no había nada más salvo el y su Mystic Code. Mirando al suelo, consiguió apreciar fragmentos de gemas, las que posiblemente causaron la explosión.

"Debió ser cosa de Edelfelt….." Seguido de admitir eso, miro hacia arriba "Dudo que pueda ser de ayuda, pero me preocupa el estudiante que subió antes…al menos debería garantizar su supervivencia"

La acción natural de un mago es mantenerse escondido y esa metodología ha perdurado por años. Dicho esto, no existe una sola clase de mago, después de todo, en su mayoría siguen siendo humanos. Siempre han estado presentes quienes han llevado sus experimentos a otros niveles más…..extremos. Este no era el caso de El-Melloi II, quien solo se preocupa por su propio estatus como magus. Sin embargo, había solo una excepción y fue el desarrollo de las Class Card. Es natural que se sienta responsable por las vidas que sus creaciones arrebaten.

Haciéndose cargo de sus responsabilidades como creador de tales objetos, partió hacia los pisos superiores para lograr marcar la diferencia entre quienes toman la responsabilidad y quienes no. El castigo que sufrirá por eso puede esperar, ahora mismo tenía que actuar.

* * *

Azotea del centro comercial.

Más arriba que todos los pisos de Verde, se encontraba la azotea. Era un lugar al que solo el staff podía acceder. Esto se debía a que nada de interés público como tiendas, centros recreativos, etc. se encontraba ahí. Lo único que tenía eran algunas tuberías, que posiblemente se encargaba de llevar la calefacción, y también una pequeña construcción cuadrada con una puerta en una de sus caras. Lo más posible es que ese sea el punto de acceso a la azotea desde el piso inferior a ella.

Analizando más a fondo el lugar, no era nada estético. El material utilizado en el suelo era completamente visible, indicando que nunca lo pintaron o colocaron azulejos en el como lo hicieron en dentro del centro comercial. Era algo esperable, ya que no había necesidad de mantener un lugar donde los clientes no circularían. No obstante, nadie esperaría encontrar esta deplorable vista después de visitar un lugar tan deslumbrante como lo era Verde, al menos en el interior.

Volviendo a una vista más general, el ambiente era tranquilo y casi silencioso. Por la altura del lugar, los ruidos de autos y demás cosas eran casi imperceptibles. Lo único que perturbaba ocasionalmente esta tranquilidad eran momentáneas ráfagas de viento. Inconvenientemente, eso termino.

Destruyendo el anterior ambiente, alguien rompió la puerta de acceso al lugar. La causa de esto fue una patada de un hombre pelirrojo vistiendo ropas negras y rojas cargando a un estudiante de ojos verdes por medio del cuello del uniforme. Por la rapidez de sus movimientos, estaba huyendo de algo.

La razón no tardo en revelarse, ya que segundos después, en ese mismo lugar ocurrió una gran explosión. La puerta de acceso y la estructura que la sostenía fueron brutalmente reducidas a escombros. En medio de eso, Illya hizo acto de presencia mientras levitaba y sonreía burlonamente hacia ambos.

-¿A dónde se fue tu entusiasmo de antes, Onii-chan? Solo estamos volviendo al comienzo~- Dijo mientras preparaba otra lluvia asesina. Esta vez, al estar en un espacio sin obstáculos, no se contuvo por el peligro de tirar abajo el edificio.

-¡Créeme que esta situación seria diferente si cierta persona no se hubiera entrometido!- Gritó mientras ejecutaba movimientos precisos y complejos para evitar que los láseres impactaran en el o en el estudiante.

En cuanto a dicha persona, Arthur, quien hasta ahora se mantuvo en silencio para lograr interpretar la situación, comenzó a expresar su desacuerdo por ser tratado como un saco de carga.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!- Una ligera ira se encontraba en su tono de voz.

Es verdad que la persona que lo arrastraba lo salvó de una muerte segura, pero era un poco indignante ser llevado de esa forma. Si bien no era orgulloso en exceso, todavía tenía la terquedad de un joven de su edad. Esa y otras razones, mayormente por falta de información, le impedían ver el panorama completo de la actual circunstancia que atravesaba.

Claramente, esto tuvo una reacción negativa por parte del mercenario.

-No solo eres un idiota, ¿sino también un suicida?- Un gran enojo podía apreciarse en las palabras -¡Se agradecido de que me tomo la molestia de mantenerte vivo!-

-¡No recuerdo pedirte ayuda!-

-Y yo no recuerdo que los estudiantes de hoy en día tengan una vista tan estrecha. Dime genio, ¿cómo saldrás de esta situación si te suelto? ¿Si quiera tienes un plan para acercártele y detenerla? considerando tus estúpidas acciones hasta ahora, solo iras directo a tu muerte, ¡Idiota!-

-¡¿Quieres dejar de llamar a otros idiota?! ¡¿Sabes que los que llaman idiotas a otros son todavía más idiotas?¡ ¡IDIOTA!-

"Técnicamente tú me llamaste idiota primero…." Recordó Shirou, aunque no tenía la intención refutar con eso, sino…

-¿Acaso eres un niño? No puedo tolerar a un niño y a la vez a un idiota, al menos decídete por uno de ellos…..!- Sintiendo un gran peligro, volvió a concentrarse completamente en esquivar. Los movimientos fueron todavía más bruscos que antes, por lo cual el joven estudiante se tuvo que callar o quizás perdería la lengua.

Todavía bajo constante ataque, proyecto a Kanshou en su mano libre y la lanzo hacia Illya. Segundos después realizó lo mismo con Bakuya. Claramente, por la gran distancia que los separaba, la Einzbern no mostró dificultad alguna para simplemente volar un poco más alto y salir del rango de las armas.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿un intento desesperado de contraatacar? Se que eres mejor que esto Onii-chan- Declaró con una sonrisa victoria al pensar que tenía acorralado a su oponente -Pero bueno, es culpa mía por tener altas expectativas-

El mercenario se preparaba para responder, sin embargo, advirtió alguna clase de peligro delante suyo. A simple vista, no había nada ahí, pero definitivamente tenía que seguir avanzado para no ser reducido a un queso suizo por la magia de Caster. Tenía una corazonada de lo que podía ser, por lo tanto…

-Estudiante, arréglatelas por tu cuenta-

-¿Qué quieres de.…..? ¡Ugh!-

Lo ocurrido fue lo que podía describirse como "deshacerse de los innecesario". Shirou soltó a Arthur y luego lo patio en el abdomen. Esto causo que el joven fuera mandado a volar unos cuantos metros, lo suficiente como para que los láseres no lo alcanzaran. Podría decirse que lo "salvo".

Desafortunadamente, no lo vio de esa forma.

-¡Bastardo! ¿No tenías una forma mas…..?- Detuvo sus palabras al observar la escena delante suyo.

Alguna especie de campo de fuerza morado estaba alrededor de la persona que hace un momento lo botó como basura. Parecía que cada movimiento dentro de eso requería un gran esfuerzo, ya que, cuando la persona dentro intento levantar su vista hacia Illya, lo hizo lentamente y con un claro sobreesfuerzo.

-Como dije, es mi culpa por hacerme grandes expectativas- Comenzó con un tono burlesco -Debí de suponer que un mago de tercera clase nunca tendría oportunidad contra alguien usando una Class Card…aunque quizás también se deba que inmovilice el espacio en si mismo. Es todo caso, esto es jaque mate Onii-chan~-

Fue todo, ella había ganado. Mientras concentrara toda su atención en la prisión de magia, el jamás lograría escapar. Solo faltaba el golpe de gracia.

No obstante, la usuaria de Class Card logró apreciar que la persona cautiva dijo algo, que no escucho por la distancia que los separaba. La interpretación que tuvo sobre eso fue…..

-¿Rogando por tu vida? Ahora eres incluso más patet….- Fue interrumpida por unas palabras del susodicho.

-¡Necia! ¡Dije que esquives niña arrogante!-

-¡¿Huh?!-

Sin darle tiempo de percatarse, las armas insignes de Shirou aparecieron desde lo alto del cielo con la intención de incrustarse en el pequeño cuerpo de la bruja. A duras penas, Illya consiguió desviarlas usando su báculo como defensa, pero la repentina sorpresa le hizo perder la concentración en retener al asesino de magos y el campo termino por romperse.

Kanshou y Bakuya, quienes chocaron por las acciones anteriores, giraron en el aire abriéndose en un perfecto circulo hasta que se cerró completamente cuando Shirou las agarró de la forma más natural del mundo. Era obvio que este tipo de movimiento es fundamentalmente imposible, al menos, para otras armas. En este caso, las armas elaborador por el herrero Gān Jiàng tienen la particularidad de atraerse mutuamente, lo cual permite hacer movimientos raros como los de hace un momento.

-¡TU!- Frustrada por perder su perfecta oportunidad, comenzó a abrir fuego contra el mago.

-¡Pongámosle fin a esto!- Era la última jugada, por lo cual cargo de frente.

Esquivó el primer ataque, al mismo tiempo que desvanecía sus hojas gemelas.

Esquivó el segundo, mientras comenzaba a materializar lo que parecía ser un arco negro.

Saltó en el aire para esquivar el tercero y materializó lo que parecía ser un cruce entre una espada y un tornillo.

-…..!- Arthur sintió una gran concentración de "algo" proveniente de ella.

Aterrizando mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo, colocó el arma en el arco y la contrajo como si se tratara un resorte, tomando la forma de una fecha.

- **I am the bone of my sword** \- Comenzando con una especie de mantra, una gran oleada de energía mágica se hizo presente en el lugar, causando un poco de desestabilidad al joven estudiante por no espéraselo.

Fijando su objetivo a la perfección, dijo las palabras necesarias para la activación.

-¡ **Caladborg**!- Disparó.

* * *

En uno de los tantos edificios de negocios de Shinto, una mujer se encontraba mirando de forma penetrante la pantalla de su computadora y un niño miraba el paisaje por la ventana en silencio hasta que algo llamo su atención

-¿Hm? Oh! Mira mami, una estrella fugaz que vuelve al espacio-

-Ahora no cariño, mami tiene trabajo. Una vez en casa podemos jugar todo lo que quieras-

-Pero de verdad la vi…..- Su rostro decepcionado era tierno -Estoy seguro de que salió de Verde….ahora que recuerdo, mami, ¿no dijiste que teníamos que ir ahí por ropa?-

-Ahora que lo dices…tienes razón ¿Por qué abre decidido no ir?- No lo entendía ni ella misma -No importa, iremos cuando termine de trabajar. Hasta entonces pórtate bien y si lo hace te comprare el juego que querías-

-¡Si!- toda la triste por no creerle en un inicio fue remplazada por una brillante sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Volviendo a la azotea, todo el lugar se encontraba en silencio. La razón era clara, el combate terminó.

No hacía falta decir de quien era la victoria si se observaba la escena delante de Arthur. Varios metros por delante se encontraba la persona causante de toda la destrucción del centro comercial, Illya, tendida en el suelo con sus ropas rotas y sangre saliendo por múltiples heridas.

-¿E-Ella esta….?- Pregunto con miedo por la posibilidad.

-¿Muerta?- Termino Shirou mientras se posicionaba a su lado -No, al final logró crear una defensa capas de absolver la mayor parte del daño causado por la distorsión del espacio, aunque como puedes ver, no fue suficiente-

Después de contestar, por quien sabe que razón, comenzó a caminar hacia lo que antes era un formidable enemigo mientras desmaterializaba su arco.

"No me di cuenta antes, pero en algún momento la barrera desapareció…..eso evitara que vuelva a levantarse en un rato"

Siguiendo su camino, una espada diferente a las que mostro en batalla apareció en su mano derecha. Viendo esto, el Pendragon no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?-

-Puedes darte cuenta al verlo ¿no?- Comentó casualmente -Aunque puede ser un poco confuso hasta que lo veas por ti mismo- Se posicionó delante de la joven.

A diestra y siniestra, Shirou clavo la espada en todo el pecho de Illya.

-¡Hijo de…!- Abriendo los ojos de sorpresa y con una rabia sorprendente, comenzó a correr hacia el asesino para golpearlo.

Evaporando el arma, detuvo con el mínimo esfuerzo el puño destinado a su cara. Aplicando más fuerza al agarre sobre el brazo del estudiante, lo redujo a una posición donde mantenía dicha extremidad contra su espalda. Prácticamente lo inmovilizo en dos movimientos.

-No te alteres y observa- Señaló hacia donde se encuentra el cuerpo.

Mirando al supuesto cadáver, se llevó una gran sorpresa. El lugar del cuerpo donde se supone que debería estar la prueba del asesinato, no había nada. No obstante, eso no fue lo más sorprendente, sino el hecho de que la Einzbern se encontraba vistiendo unas ropas diferentes a las que tenía antes y a un lado de ella se encontraba una carta con una especie de mago anciano y que tenía escrito "Caster". También conseguía apreciar una pequeña respiración por parte de la mujer, indicando que estaba viva.

-No sé por quién me has tomando, pero no matare a una niña sin justificación- Libero al joven al percatarse de que no era una amenaza.

-¿Pero cómo? Yo definitivamente vi…..- La sorpresa en su expresión era un poema.

-Interprétalo como quieras, pero eso no cambiara lo que está en frente tuyo- Mientras decía eso, tomó la Class Card del suelo y la guardo en su bolsillo.

-No lo entiendo….¿quiénes son ustedes? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo pueden hacer todo esto? ¿Es algún tipo de nueva arma militar o algo por el estilo?-

Después de ver lo que ocurrió, solo podía llegar a esa conclusión. Por lo poco que sabía, interpretó todo lo ocurrido como una especie de experimento secreto para desarrollar nuevo armamento. Quizás era demasiado indulgente llamarlo "prueba" considerando que hubo sangre involucrada, pero a fin de cuentas nadie murió.

-¿Tecnología militar? Hmmm…..- Movió su mano hasta su barbilla indicando que estaba pensado -ahora que lo dices, podría llegar a interpretarse de esa forma- Termino por coincidir con la analogía, aunque para la otra parte no era una.

Para aclarar, cada uno se refería a un punto distinto. Arthur se refería a toda la magia en general, mientras que Shirou lo malinterpreto como que solo hablaba de las Class Card.

-¿"Puede interpretarse de esa forma"? ¿Qué se supone….?- Tenía pensado seguir consiguiendo información para analizar todo lo ocurrido, más se percató de un extraño brillo en el cielo.

-…..!- Sintiendo un inminente peligro, el asesino de magos II tomo acción evasiva.

Agarró al estudiante y lo obligo a hacer cuerpo a tierra en cuestión de segundos. Una fracción de segundo después, algo similar a un cometa paso a escasos metros de ambos. Los dos sabían que si eran impactados por "eso", no se salvarían con solo unas costillas rotas.

Pasada la amenaza, ambos se levantaron del suelo para darse cuenta de que Illya no se encontraba cerca de ellos. Ese extraño cometa debió llevársela aprovechando que ellos se centraron en esquivar.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?- Preguntó perplejo el más joven.

-Tch! Uno tras otro…..- Mencionó el mercenario con su vista hacia arriba.

-¿….?- Tratando de entender eso, miró en la misma dirección -Eso es…..¡¿Un Pegaso?!-

Como se declaró hace un momento, varios metros por encima de la azotea del centro comercial, se encontraba un ser mitología completamente blanco cargando en su lomo a dos niñas de no más de 11 años. La primera era una Illya inconsciente siendo cargado por la segunda persona. Esta persona era una niña de pelo castaño un poco oscuro y vestía lo que parecía ser un cubre ojos morado junto con un vestido, medias largas y cubre brazos negros con detalles morados en los bordes. En la mano izquierda de esta, se encontraba un arma similar a una aguja con una cadena.

Mirando a quienes combatieron contra Illya, Miyu intento hacer un análisis preliminar.

"No siento absolutamente nada proveniente del chico de uniforme…..¿Un civil?" Cambió su vista al otro presente "En cambio, el de rojo emana un leve rastro de mana…posiblemente fue quien causo esa luz de hace un momento"

-Uuh…..- Un leve sonido de molestia salió de la boca de la Einzbern, señal de que estaba recobrando la consciencia.

-Illyasviel ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¿Miyu…..?- Dijo débilmente mientras despertaba, aunque rápidamente cambio de pregunta -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Y que hay de Onii-chan?! ¡¿Dónde está?!- Parecía claramente alterada.

-…..- No entendía quién era ese "Onii-chan", pero supuso que se trataba de alguno de los hombres de abajo. Por lo cual, cambio su vista hacia ellos y la anterior usuaria de Caster la imitó.

Mirando hacia Shirou, la albina logró percatarse de los innegables hechos. Ella perdió contra él y por si fuera poco, también le robaron su Class Card. Los sentimientos de impotencia, ira, tristeza y frustración reinaban sobre ella. La persona que le quito todo se encontraba prácticamente delante de ella y no podía hacer nada, mucho menos ahora que perdió su fuente de poder.

-Miyu-

-¿Si?-

-¡Elimínalo! ¡Ahora! ¡Hazlo desaparecer ahora mismo! ¡No me importa que no sea yo, solamente mátalo! ¡Que page por robarme a mi ser más querido!- La intención asesina que emanaba también era apreciada por el brillo carmesí peligroso de sus ojos.

-¿Robarte?- Cuestiono el susodicho, quien lograba apreciar la conversación entra ambas ya que la albina estaba gritando -Dijiste algo como eso antes, pero no recuerdo haberte quitado nada. Además, solo quiero saber sobre "Iri"-

-¡Cállate!, ¡cállate!, ¡cállate!, ¡No me importa lo que busques con mi madre, ¡Solo muere! ¡Miyu!-

-…- Recordando las ordenes que recibió, la nombrada respondió -No puedo-

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tienes una Class Card! ¡Solo tienes que evaporarlo con tu Fantasma Noble! ¡Es simple!-

-Illyasviel, reconoce la situación en la que estas- Comenzó con un tono autoritario para intentar hacerla entrar en razón -¿Sabes lo que significa mi presencia aquí? Julián se enteró de tu pequeña aventura y no está contento, se pondrá todavía peor cuando se entere de la perdida de la carta de Caster-

Miyu no era una "devota" al patriarca de los Ainsworth como lo era Beatrice, no obstante, tenía que obedecerlo por el bien de su familia. Si para salvarla se requería ser una simple herramienta de alguien más, con gusto lo haría. Se aseguraría de devolver a los Edelfect todos los años de felicidad que le proporcionaron, aunque no tuvieran relación sanguínea.

-¿H-Huh? ¿E-El L-Lo sabe?- Toda la sangre que se le subió a la cabeza bajo de golpe. Ahora definitivamente está en problemas -¿D-Dijo algo más?-

Illya no sentía respeto, miedo o cualquier clase de sentimiento por Julián. Si fuera por ella, lo mataría. Pero su familia le encargo formar una alianza con los Ainsworth, por lo cual, si Julián se enteraba de algo, su familia lo haría tarde o temprano. Ya podía imaginarse el regaño que le tenía preparado el viejo Acht.

-Solamente que eras muy tonta por caer en los trucos de Archer-

-P-Pero…..-

-Sin peros Illyasviel, volvamos antes de que la paciencia de Julián se termine-

Esto era por el bien de las dos. La Edelfet conocía la situación de la Einzbern y le parecía similar a la suya, por lo cual simpatizaba con ella. Lo que significaba que estaba bien decir, en un sentido retorcido, que eran aliadas.

Bajando la cabeza en señal de entender, la anterior portadora de Class Card miro por última vez a la persona que le arrebato todo y dijo lo siguiente.

-Lo siento Onii-chan, debemos continuar esto en otro momento- Luego, una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su cara -Pero no te preocupes, te he dejado muchos regalos brillantes por todo el lugar, solo espero que no termines aplastado por ellos~-

Con esas palabras, el Pegaso blanco voló en dirección hacia el bosque de Miyama.

-¿Regalos brillantes? ¿Qué quiso decir con e….?- Como si todo tuviera sentido, algo hizo clic en su mente -No puede ser que…..-

Haciendo memoria, Shirou repaso todos los acontecimientos desde que entró al centro comercial. Entre ellos, solo uno llamo su atención. Este era el lugar lleno de joyas que diviso cuando perseguía a la Maid de rojo. Solo una fracción del pasillo está repleto de ella y después no encontró otro lugar igual. Esto solo significaba una cosa…

"Esas gemas no estaban destinadas a ser usadas en mí, al menos no directamente" No le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba esta cadena de pensamiento "Si están dispersas de forma estratégica por todo el edificio entonces….."

No era algo muy complicado de lo cual percatarse, la joven albina dijo todo con las palabras "brillantes" y "aplastado".

-Mierd…- Fue tarde, ya había comenzado.

Coincidiendo con lo que temía, el centro comercial Verde, explotó. Literalmente, ocurrieron millones de explosiones por todo el lugar y tiraron abajo el edificio. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ninguna persona normal lograría sobrevivir cuando una estructura entera se cae a pedazos.

Todos los que se encontraban cerca del lugar apreciaron como Verde fue reducido a escombros junto con todas las personas que se encontraban en el.

* * *

 **Hola, gracias por leer.**

 **Primero que nada, me disculpo por no actualizar en mucho tiempo, pero me atacaron de todos lados (ya saben, exámenes, escuela, etc lo típico), hare lo que pueda para intentar sacar otro cap antes.**

 **También me disculpo si en las escenas de batalla repetí muchas palabras. En algún momento me quede sin sinónimos que me convencieran xD.**

 **Creo que en este capítulo Arthur quedo demasiado marcado como alguien que no entiende la seriedad de la situación…..pero era lo que pretendía ya que el será un personaje que crece conforme avance la historia.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **mariobluecrimson123: ¿sonó tan arrogante? Concuerdo con lo que decís, Proto-Gilgamesh no es tan arrogante, pero todavía tiene el orgullo de un rey. Además, creo que, si le quitara más arrogancia, el personaje perdería su esencia. Toma en cuenta también que hasta ahora solo he mostrado interacciones con Julián, con quien no se lleva precisamente bien, por lo cual muestra una actitud más presumida de lo usual. Sobre la batalla son Shirou, lo dejo a tu imaginación. Todavía falta para eso.**

 **Montegris: Tanto lo de Sakura como lo de Arthur será aclarado en capítulos futuros.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Dejen Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones, todo sirve para mejorar.**


	5. Especial 01: Fate Aimless War Prototype

**Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu.**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, sé que no he publicado en mucho tiempo (más de un mes), pero tuve un pequeño percance con el capítulo (solo digamos que mi computadora paso a mejor vida). En todo caso, como los capítulos de FAW (Fate Aimless War) son largos, y me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para que salgan bien, no publicare el próximo capítulo hasta el próximo mes.**

 **Sobre este especial, como lo dice su nombre, es el prototipo de FAW. Fue la idea original que tenía para la historia. Si bien algunas cosas se mantienen, notaran que la trama es completamente diferente (prácticamente fue un giro de 180 grados). Aclaro que ninguno de los elementos que aparecen en el especial son del canon de mi fic, es decir, este especial no influye de ninguna forma en FAW ni nada. Lo único que puedo asegurar es que da un pequeño spoiler del futuro desarrollo de FAW.**

 **Como último aviso, escribí este capítulo cuando no era muy descriptivo en algunos aspectos (prácticamente lo escribí en conjunto con el primer capítulo de Fate New Sword, mi primer fanfic), por lo que es bastante corto y carece de explicaciones necesarias.**

 **Sin más que decir, por favor disfruten de esta abandonada idea que seguía abandonada en mi anterior PC(las respuestas a Review del capitulo 4 están al final).**

* * *

 **Especial 01:**

 **Fate Aimless War Prototype**

* * *

La Guerra por el Santo Grial, un ritual creado por las familias Ainsworth, Matou y Einzbern. Como lo indica su nombre, es una guerra por el objeto conocido como Santo Grial. ¿Qué es el grial? Es un objeto que se dice puede conceder cualquier deseo.

Esta guerra ocurre cada 60 años en la ciudad de Fuyuki.

Esta guerra consiste en batallas entre humanos con las habilidades de Espíritus Heroicos, llamados Servants.

¿Cómo pueden los humanos tener esas habilidades?

Para eso, se utiliza el sistema de Class Card. Dicho sistema consiste en convocar las habilidades de héroes del pasado usando cartas como catalizadores. Estas cartas tienen 2 formas de usarse. La primera es "Include", donde el portador puede momentánea mente usar un Noble Phantasm del héroe en la carta. La segunda es "Install", con esta forma, el usuario puede combinarse con el espíritu en la carta y conseguir volverse un "Demi-Servant" , es decir, un humano con las cualidades de un Servant.

El sistema de Class Card, se divide en 7 clases diferentes:

Saber, el espadachín.

Archer, el arquero.

Lancer, el lancero.

Rider, el jinete.

Caster, el mago.

Assassin, el asesino.

Berserker, el héroe enloquecido.

Cabe aclarar que una vez que se realice el "Install" la persona tendrá acceso a todos los conocimientos del Servant. Eso incluye las formas de usar sus armas y los mismos recuerdos.

¿Cómo funciona el sistema de selección?

Para ser seccionado a participar, primero que nada, deber ser un mago, pero solo serlo no asegura la participación en la guerra. El Grial escoge a los más calificados para actuar como "recipientes" de los Servants. La prueba de que alguien participa en la guerra son los Hechizos de comando que aparecen en alguna parte de su cuerpo (por lo general en las manos).

¿Para qué sirven estos sellos?

Son una especie de "Amplificador" de las capacidades normales del Servant, con ellos, los participantes pueden llevar sus capacidades a nuevos niveles dándose órdenes a sí mismo. Pero se debe tener cuidado al usarlos, porque solo tienen 3 cada uno. Además, una vez que los 3 sellos sean usados, existe riesgo de perder el control de la carta y transformarse en un "Pseudo-Servants". Los Pseudo-Servants son lo opuesto a los Demi-Servants, es decir, el héroe del pasado toma control del usuario.

Una vez que los participantes tengan sus sellos de comando, delante de ellos aparecerán una Class Card. Cada uno tendrá su propia clase y el grial le concederá un deseo al que derrote a los otros 6 participantes.

Al menos, ese era el sistema en las anteriores 5 guerras. Pero en la 5ta, los Ainsworth robaron el Grial y durante los últimos 60 años estuvieron experimentando con él.

Los cambios realizados al sistema del Grial son los siguientes:

-En lugar de 7 participantes, ahora son 14 divididos en 2 facciones.

-Para desgracia de los Ainsworth, el grial tomo acciones contra ellos y creo una nueva clase, Ruler. Esta clase se encarga de verificar que la guerra se realice correctamente y sin perjudicar al mundo moderno o exponer el ritual al mismo. Las condiciones para esa carta y habilidades son desconocidas.

-Las condiciones de victoria son la eliminación de la otra facción.

¿Con que objetivos querían modificar el grial? No lo sabemos.

Estos son los cambios que darán lugar a la 6ta Guerra por el Santo Grial, también llamado la primera Apocrypha.

* * *

En los bosques de las afueras de Fuyuki, había un castillo. Originalmente, pertenecía a la familia de los Einzbern, pero luego de la 5to guerra fue deshabitado.

Ahora es el castillo que la familia Ainsworth utiliza como base. Y sentado en uno de los balcones se encuentra Zachary Ainsworth, patriarca actual de la familia.

-Zachary-sama- llamo una voz a su espalda.

-Habla-

-Se me ha informado que el joven maestro ha salido hacia la escuela, ¿Qué desea que haga?-

-Déjalo, con la Guerra tan cerca solo puedo darle un poco más de tiempo para que se divierta-

-Entendido-

Seguido, la mujer salió de la habitación. Esa persona era Angélica Ainsworth, hija de Zachary y hermana mayor de Julián y Erika. Pero por razones desconocidas, Zachary y Julian, no la consideraban parte de la familia, solo una herramienta.

El patriarca levanto su copa y dijo.

-Se paciente ancestro, en muy poco comenzará la Guerra por el Grial y nuestro deseo será concedido-

* * *

En una antigua casa estilo japonesa, vivía la familia Emiya. Los dueños de dicha casa, se encontraban fuera por una solicitud que recibieron, dejando solos a sus hijos, Shirou Emiya e Illyasviel von Einzbern.

-Onii-chan, ¿todavía no está listo el desayuno?-

-Espera un poco, ya casi esta-

Y en efecto, segundos después el desayuno estaba listo. Mientras miraban televisión, Illya vio algo en la mano de su hermano.

-Onii-chan, ¿te hiciste una herida?- señalo a su mano izquierda. Unas marcas rojas se encontraban hay

-Eh? Oh, parece que sí, quizás fue mientras entrenaba-

-¿Otra vez?, ten más cuidado cuando practiques magia ¿quieres?-

Shirou iba a contestar, pero observo algo en la mano de su hermana.

-Parece que no soy el único, mira tu mano derecha-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Eeeeeehh?!, ¿cuándo me hice esto?- Observo unas marcas rojas que confundió con una herida.

-Parece que alguien más tiene que tener cuidado-

Siguieron comiendo, hasta que era el momento de ir a la escuela.

* * *

Luego de despedirse en la entrada de la escuela homurabara, debido a que era una secundaria y primaria al mismo tiempo, Shirou se encontró con Julián y Shinji discutiendo.

-Hey, presidente, ¿Qué significa eso de que no puedo irme luego de terminar las clases?- Shinji tenía detrás de el a 2 bellas estudiantes.

-Te lo dije, hoy eres el encargado de limpiar, hasta que no acabes no puedes irte-

-Pues cámbialo, que no ves lo ocupado que estaré en la tarde-

-Las responsabilidades van primero que los deseos, deberías saber eso si quieres graduarte-

-¡¿Qué?! Maldito como te atreves a…..- Fue interrumpido por Shirou.

-Buenos días Julián, Shinji-

Julián no responde, pero el otro sí.

-Hey, Emiya, ¿que tal si me cambias de turno? De cualquier forma, no tienes nada mejor que hacer ¿no?-

-¿Cambiar de turno?, ¿te refieres a limpiar el salón?, me niego-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque?!-

-Pues, tengo que recoger a mi hermana y además ya lo hice la ves pasada-

-Tu!, Recordare esto!- Se fue siendo seguido por las jóvenes.

Julián miro al pelirrojo y habló.

-Me sorprende que dijeras que no-

-Solo porque lo hago algunas veces, no significa que lo haga siempre, además hoy tengo una promesa de ver alguna extraña película con Illya-

-Entiendo, siempre priorizas a la familia-

-¿No es lo mismo contigo? Creo que consientes demasiado a Erika-

-Ese no es tu problema, por cierto ¿te lastimaste o algo?- Señalo a la mano vendada de Shirou.

-Parece que sí, aunque sea solo un rasguño Illya insistió en colocarme vendas-

-Ten cuidado, si algo te pasa, los calentadores de la escuela dejaran de funcionar eternamente-

-¿Se supone que solo soy una herramienta del consejo estudiantil? Al menos preocúpate como un amigo-

El Ainsworth no dijo nada y comenzó a dirigirse a clase.

-Sabes, podrías ser más honesto- Finalizo para seguirlo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo Illya llegaba a su clase, siendo recibida por sus amigas. Desgraciadamente, el timbre toco enseguida y no purieron hablar mucho. Luego llego la maestra, Fujimura Taiga a una velocidad que envidiara cualquier atleta olímpico.

-Lo hice, ¡llegué a tiempo!-

Era una vista normal en cada mañana.

-Buenos días a todos, como ya saben, vamos a tener una nueva estudiante a partir de la tarde, asique trátenla bien-

-¡SI!- Respondió toda la clase.

Paso el tiempo y llego la hora de la comida.

-Illya, buen día-

-Buenos días, Erika-

-¿Te paso algo en la mano?-

-Solo un descuido supongo, nada de qué preocuparse-

-Que bien, ¿comemos juntas?-

-Claro, pero rápido, tengo que copiar los apuntes de Mimi-

* * *

En ese momento, en la cafetería de la parte de Secundaria.

-Emiya, ¿Sabes algo de la nueva estudiante?- Pregunto un compañero de curso.

-No, solo sé que en la clase de mi hermana también llega una hoy-

-¿Tambien? Parece que es esa época del año-

-Eso me recuerda, ¿Quién le mostrara los alrededores? La profesora dijo que teníamos que decidir entre nosotros-

-Obviamente eres tu Emiya, nadie más quiere tarea tan tediosa-

-Me sorprende escuchar eso de ti, pensé que como era mujer serias el primero en hacer algo-

-¿Te parezco Shinji? Aunque sea una belleza de primera clase, sigue siendo algo aburrido-

-¿Belleza de primera clase? ¿desde cuándo las calificamos? –

-Desde que Ayako…..-

Repentinamente fue agarrado del cuello por una mujer pelimarron.

-¿Que estabas diciendo sobre mi…?-

-¡Me rindo!, ¡me rindo!- le faltaba el aire.

-Buenas Mitsuzuri-

-Oh, Buenas Emiya, ¿vendrás al club hoy?- Soltó al chico

-Perdón, hoy tengo algo que hacer, pero volveré la próxima semana-

-Entiendo, salúdame a tu hermana, Oh y ¿has visto al Sakura últimamente? No está viniendo al club-

-No, ¿le preguntaste a Shinji?-

-Emiya, recuerda que eres el único que puede hablarle sin irritarte con él-

-Bien, si tengo la oportunidad le preguntare-

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, nos vemos-

Levantándose del suelo, su amigo hablo.

-Sabes que solo vino a pedirte que hicieras eso ¿no?-

-No me molesta, además estoy preocupado por Sakura-

La hora de la comidad finalizo y tuvieron que dirigirse a clase. Una vez allí, busco a Shinji, pero no estaba en el aula.

"¿Se habrá saltado la escuela para escapar de sus labores?" era uno de los pensamientos del joven.

-Buenas tardes a todos- Entrando por la puerta, la maestra Sella era acompañada por una joven chica rubia.

-Como ya están enteramos, hoy tendremos una nueva compañera, por favor llévense bien-

Dirigió su mirada a la joven.

-Por favor, preséntate ante la clase-

-Encantada de conocerlos, mi nombre es Laeticia Lassarre-

La descripción de belleza de primera clase era acertada. La joven tenía un largo cabello rubio, ojos color amatista y un cuerpo que le daban la imagen de "inalcanzable" a algunos.

-Bien, ¿quién será el encargado de mostrarle los alrededores?- Todos seguían callados por la recién llegada.

-Soy yo- Shirou logro recuperarse y confirmo su tarea.

-Bien, Lassarre-san, Emiya será el encargado de mostrarte la escuela después de la clase-

Con un asentimiento de la otra parte, procedieron a comenzar la clase.

* * *

En el sector de primaria también se estaba presentando una nueva estudiante.

-Encantada de conocerlos, mi nombre es Miyu Edelfelt-

-Entonces, ¿Quién le enseñara la escuela?- Taiga parecía un poco cansada. ¿Por qué será?

Silencio absoluto….

-Bien, entonces…- tomo la lista y dijo el primer nombre que observo- Illya, es tu momento-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Por favor enséñale a Miyu la escuela después de clase- la mirada de la maestra indicaba que no cambiaría de opinión.

-S-si-

Luego de la clase. Ambas niñas paseaban por el exterior de la escuela.

-Y de ese gran edificio para la izquierda es todo el sector de secundaria. Los de primaria no podemos entrar-

-Entiendo, gracias por tu tiempo, aprendí mucho- Miyu realizo una reverencia demasiado formal.

-No tiene que ser tan formal, a partir de ahora seremos compañeras, así que relájate-

Miyu parecía una persona demasiado racional, pero también le parecía que podían llevarse bien. Cuando miro hacia el sector de secundaria de nuevo, observo a su hermano señalando al área de primera mientras era acompañado por una belleza extranjera.

-¡Onii-chan!- llamo su atención.

-Oh, Illya ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Le estoy enseñando a la estudiante transferida la escuela-

-Eh? ¿Illya también?-

-¿También? Oh- su hermana por fin reconoció la presencia de la rubia al lado de shirou.

-Ah, Illya, ella es Laeticia Lassare-san acaba de ser transferida a mi clase-

-Encantada de conocerlas - Laeticia habló

-Igualmente, y ella es Miyu Edelfelt- Señalo a su compañera.

-Gusto en conocerlos-

-Encantado de conocerte, por favor cuida de Illya-

Con los saludos y presentaciones terminados. Ambos grupos volvieron a sus respectivos sectores. En el camino de vuelta, Laeticia pregunto al pelirrojo.

-Shirou, ¿Qué es ese edificio de por allí?-

El hecho de que lo nombrara por su nombre de pila lo sorprendió un poco, pero luego recordó que en otros países acostumbran llamarse por él y no por el apellido.

-Es el club de arquería al que pertenezco-

-Eeeh, así que hay clubes como ese-

-¿no los hay en las escuelas de Francia?-

-No en la que estuve, pero me interesaría unirme-

Parece que la francesa tenía problemas para acercarse a los hombres, al menos así lo sentía Shirou ya que antes de encontrarse con Illya no dijo palabra alguna ¿quizás por desconfianza? Pero cuando lo observo hablando con su hermana tan alegremente quizás pudo confirmar que no era una mala persona.

Llegaron a la puerta de su salón.

-Gracias por mostrarme los alrededores, Shirou-

-No te preocupes, es lo que cualquiera haría-

-Aun así, lo aprecio. Por cierto, no me has llamado por mi nombre ni una sola vez y no estoy muy cómoda cuando se refieren a mí por el apellido, ¿podrías decirme simplemente Laeticia?-

Un poco nervioso, lo hiso.

-Bien, L-Laeticia-

-Gracias, espero que nos llevemos bien- Dio una sonrisa sincera y luego entro al salón.

Nuestro querido Shirou quedo de piedra por la sonrisa y luego de reaccionar también entro.

* * *

Paso el día y llego la hora de irse a casa. Emiya estaba por irse cuando Julián lo llamo.

-Emiya, parece que Shinji se ha escapado, sé que contradice lo de esta mañana, pero ¿podrías quedarte y encargarte de sus tareas?. Yo me ocupare de recoger a tu hermana y llevarla a su casa, estoy seguro de que Erika no estará en contra-

-Claro, pero luego tienes que hacer algo con Shinji-

-Oh, no te preocupes, lo haré- Un semblante oscuro apareció en su rostro.

-Bien, te encargo a Illya, nos vemos mañana-

-Si-

Luego de observar desde la ventana que Julián, Erika, Illya y Miyu salían por la entrada principal, comenzó las tareas pendientes.

* * *

Pasando de las 8, Shirou logro terminar todas las tareas y se disponía a irse.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, por fin termine- se quejó mientras enderezaba su espalda.

Originalmente solo tenía que limpiar el salón, pero cuando fue a guardar cosas al almacén, sus instintos de ama de casa no pudieron soportar el desorden y comenzó a limpiarlo.

Saliendo del depósito, diviso una persona corriendo en el campo.

-¿Shinji?- Lo siguió

Cuando llego hasta detrás de la escuela, escucho que hablaba con otra persona.

-Ya dije que no encontré a ninguno-

-Pues revisa otra vez, debe haber al menos 3 usuarios en la escuela- se escuchó la voz de una mujer

-Los busque todo el día como me pediste, y aun así no encuentro ninguno con marcas rojas en sus manos-

-Inútil, completamente inútil, por eso le dije a Julián-sama que me dejara esta tarea- Acto seguido, pateo a Shinji.

-Desaparece, basura- el peliazul salió corriendo a las afueras de la escuela.

Shirou no entendía nada. Primero, ¿alguien está mandando al gran presumido de Shinji?. Segundo, ¿persona con marcas rojas? ¿Qué quería decir?. Tercero, ¿Julián estaba involucrado?. Pero su cadena de pensamientos fue interrumpida.

-Sal de tu escondite, maldita rata-

Se tensó al escuchar eso. De alguna forma, sabía que esa mujer era peligrosa.

-Si no sales, no me hare responsable de mis acciones-

-Espera…- salió, esperando que nada pasara.

Para su sorpresa, la persona con la que hablaba Shinji era una niña que parecía de la misma edad que Illya.

-Por lo menos eres valiente, eso lo reconozco ¿Qué haces a estas ahora aquí?-

-Solo me quedé hasta tarde para terminar unas tareas y de casualidad vi a un conocido-

-Entiendo-

Shirou tomo eso como una señal de que podía irse, pero se equivocaba.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir testigos, ¡Include!- la chica sostuvo una carta en su mano y al momento de decir esas palabras, su brazo derecho se transformó en el de un gigante. Parecía hecho de vendas con una armadura en negra en el puño. Luego lo digirió contra Shirou.

-¡¿Qué dem….?!- no alcanzo a formular la pregunta cuando esquivo el ataque.

-Tch, no te muevas-

Esquivando otro gran puñetazo, se tiro contra una ventana e ingreso al edificio de la escuela. Corriendo por los pasillos escucho como alguien rompía la pared a sus espaldas.

-¡Espera!, ¡maldita rata!-

Por alguna extraña razón, su mano izquierda ardía.

Subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, logro despistar a su perseguidor metiéndose en un aula. Una vez que se creyó seguro, quito las vendas de su mano y observo que aparecieron 3 sellos rojos en forma de una ¿Espada? Y en frente de él se manifestó una carta que agarro instintivamente. La tranquilidad no duro demasiado porque la pared al lado de él fue destrozada de un golpe.

-Se acabó el escondite, ahora ¡Muer…..-

-¡INCLUDE!- dijo las mismas palabras que la joven antes, pensando que funcionaria de la misma forma, y así fue, aunque no como esperaba. En su mano apareció un arco negro. Pero faltaba un detalle.

-¡¿Y LAS FLECHAS?!-

-HAHAHA, parece que estoy de suerte, ese idiota de Shinji no pudo encontrar a ninguno en 7 días y yo lo consigo en tan solo unos minutos, ¡Julián-sama me felicitara!-

Logrando esquivar otro puñetazo, rodo por el suelo para agarrar una regla y la reforzó hasta hacerla tan o más dura que una espada. Con ella corto las patas de los pupitres cercanos, dándoles unas puntas filosas en un sector. Literalmente, creo flechas.

Rápidamente, reforzó 3 flechas y las disparo a la niña. Fueron bloqueadas por el gran brazo.

-¿Se supone que eso debía hacerme algo?- Bajo el gran brazo, sin percatarse del objetivo de su enemigo.

-No, pero este si- Al momento que la chica bajo el gran brazo, otra flecha fue lanzada y se incrusto en el sector izquierdo de su cuerpo.

-¡AAHHH!, ¡BASTARDO!- Soltó un grito por el dolor y rápidamente insulto a su agresor.

Aprovechando que ella estaba distraída con su herida, Shirou salió por el gran agujero de la pared y volvió a correr ¿su objetivo? El club de arquería, necesitaba flechas.

Luego de salir del edificio principal de la escuela, escucho algo rompiéndose arriba de él. Su enemigo decidió tomar el camino corto.

Al momento de que el pequeño cuerpo cayo delante suyo, ella le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que salió impulsado hacia atrás y choco con la pared del edificio.

-Maldito, ¡mira que hacerme una herida!, ¡solo Julián-sama puede hacerme algo!-

El golpe fue demasiado, estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

-Ahora sí, ¡MUER…..!- se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia cuando fue golpeada en su cintura por una ¿Bandera? .

Momento antes de caer completamente, Shirou dijo el nombre de quien parecía su salvador.

-¿Lae…ti…cia?-

* * *

Tubo un sueño, en el, observo que se encontraba en un campo lleno de millones de espadas. Cuando intento moverse, espadas comenzaron a nacer de su cuerpo, causándole dolor. Luego de un rato, alguien se paró ante él. Un hombre de ropa roja y negra con el pelo blanco, le pregunto.

-¿Cuál será tu respuesta?-

Y despertó. Se encontraba en su habitación, con su hermana durmiendo a un lado. Cuando intento levantarse, sintió un agudo dolor en su cuerpo.

-Deberías descansar, recibiste un golpe directo de ese guante-

Para sorpresa de Shirou, Laeticia entro en su habitación.

-Entonces eso no fue un sueño, Laeticia ¿perteneces al lado de la magia?-

-En cierta forma sí, pero esta situación es más complicada-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tanto tu como Illya han sido elegidos para participar de la Guerra por el Santo Grial-

-¿Guerra por…- Un dolor agudo lo ataco, impidiéndole seguir-

-Descansa, mañana te lo contare todo a ti y a Illya-

Quería replicar, pero estaba muy cansado y se durmió.

* * *

-Beatrice, ¿qué sucedió para que vuelvas en ese estado?-

Una vez que la joven volvió a la mansión de los Ainsworth, fue inmediatamente llamada por el patriarca para que le contara lo ocurrido.

-Me encontré con un novicio de la facción enemiga y me dispuse a eliminarlo, pero Saber of Red intervino-

-Como siempre esa jovencita sabe cómo hacerme irritar. En cualquier caso, ya no importa. Con la adición de los 2 últimos participantes, por fin podemos dar lugar a la primera Apocrypha-

-¿2? Solo me encontré con 1-

-El otro fue reconocido unos momentos después de tu batalla-

-¡HA! Ya era hora de que comenzara esta maldita guerra y bien ¿Cómo la afrontaremos?-

-No hay necesidad de apresurarse, además una de sus piezas ya cayó en mis manos-

-¿La chica que Angélica trajo antes?¿era la portadora de la carta de Berserker of Red?-

-Con ello, vamos un paso adelante. Esos insensatos de la Asociación de Magos no podrán ganar no importa cuánto se esfuercen, pero será divertido ver sus desesperantes esfuerzos-

Levantado su copa otra vez y dijo.

-Ancestro, nuestro deseo está cerca de cumplirse-

* * *

 **Y esto señores, fue la idea que dio origen a Fate Aimless War**

 **El comienzo fue un poco cliché, ya saben, nuevos estudiantes, personajes siendo salvados, etc.**

 **Como ya saben, Laeticia es el recipiente de Jeanne en Fate/Apocrypha, y para agregarla a la historia tome eso. El físico y demás son iguales a Jeanne.**

 **La distribución original de personajes era esta:**

 **Saber: Zachary(Arthur) y Laeticia(Jeanne d'Arc)**

 **Archer: Angelica(Gilgamesh) y Shirou(EMIYA)**

 **Berserker: Beatrice(Thor) y Sakura(Lancelot)**

 **Caster:Erika(Pandora) y**

 **Assassin: Shinji(hassan-i-sabbah) y**

 **Lancer: Julian(Diarmund) y Illya(Cu Chulainn)**

 **Rider: Miyu(medusa) y Waver(Iskandar)**

 **No se me ocurría ninguno para los otros Caster y Assassin.**

 **Como dije antes, algunos elementos de este capitulo estarán en un futuro en FAW, pero serán de una forma MUY diferente.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y ,de ser posible, me gustaría ver lo que opinan de la GRAN diferencian entre ambas versiones en Review.**

* * *

 **Respuestas a Review del capitulo 4: La caída de Verde.**

 **Montegris: Miyu no esta siendo controlada porque quienes están bajo la influencia de una magia de control no pueden usar las Class Card al ser de voluntad débil en ese estado. Por ejemplo, si ella hubiera usado la carta de Rider estando bajo la influencia de Comando, Medusa hubiera tomado el control del cuerpo de Miyu(y estoy seguro que a Julian no le gustaría tener mas Pseudo-Servant como el caso de Archer). Sobre Illya...solo puedo pedirte que esperes al próximo capitulo.**

 **mario: Sobre la actitud de Shirou, es por cuestiones de gusto mio. El personaje de Archer(EMIYA) me encanta, es simplemente el personaje ideal que estuve buscando por años. Su actitud y la forma que toma su ideal son épicas y profundas, resaltado la dura vida que llevó. Dicho esto, yo prefiero a los personajes jóvenes, de entre 18 a 23 años mas o menos, con historias trágicas. Con la aparición del hermano de Miyu en Kaleid, quede fascinado con la similitud de las decisiones con Heaven's fell(al menos en lo que respecta a abandonarlo todo por su ser querido). El resultado de todo esto fue un Shirou bastante cercano a EMIYA(advierto que no es igual, si se llegaran a encontrar, seguramente se tratarían de matar entre ambos).**

 **jim anime: Hable sobre su actitud en la anterior respuesta, y no puedo negar tu observación. La similitud entre ambos es bastante, pero con excepciones que revelare conforme avance la historia. Aclaro que no hay ninguna fusión(en el sentido Psicologico) entre Shirou y EMIYA(creo que con esto pude haber dado un gran spoiler de lo que viene...pero bueno, eso se vera después).**


	6. Acto I-5: Sucesos Inesperados

**Aclaración: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo llevan Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu.**

* * *

-Como pudo suceder esto…- Dijo Bazett mientras admiraba la escena desde el tejado de un edificio cercano.

Luego de escuchar lo que tenía que decir Shiki, partió con una velocidad descomunal hacia Verde con ayuda de su magia de runas. Desafortunadamente, lo que se encontraba delante de sus ojos no era el gran edificio por el cual caminó ayer, sino una versión destrozada del mismo. El constante humo y las llamas indicaban que toda la destrucción ocurrió hace solo unos minutos o quizás menos.

-Si tan solo hubiera reaccionado antes…- Apretó sus puños en señal de rabia -Quizás podría haber…..no, pensar en algo que ya ocurrió no ayudara en nada- Concluyó calmándose.

Durante todo el día algo la estuvo molestado, de alguna u otra forma, sabía que algo malo ocurriría. Las razones de esto son desconocidas, talvez era que tenía un fuerte instinto femenino o, más posiblemente, un fuerte instinto que se desarrolló en base a sus experiencias como Enforcer. En todo caso, algo le decía que tenía que actuar y no lo hizo. No culparía a Touko por eso, ella simplemente expuso una posibilidad y Bazett decidió seguirla. Al final, la culpa es de ella misma por no confiar en sus instintos.

Mientras se reprendía internamente, algo comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. No había duda que se trataba de su celular. Agarrando el aparato, observo que la llamada provenía de un número desconocido. Extrañada por recibir una justo en tal momento, contestó.

 _-¿Hola?-_

 _-¿Bazett? Habla Touko-_ Tenia un tono calmado, casi sereno _-Ahora mismo te encuentras cerca del lugar de la explosión ¿verdad?-_

 _-Así es, ¿Cómo…..?-_ Ella sabía lo de la explosión solo porque ahora mismo era testigo, por lo que le parecía extraño que Aozaki supiera eso. No obstante, otro punto llamo su atención - _Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi número?-_ Eso si era un misterio, no recordaba compartir su información.

- _El-Melloi es más precavido de lo que esperarías de un mago promedio_ \- Elogió con modestia - _Al final de las carpetas que nos dio el primer día se encuentra todo tipo de información sobre nosotros. Es un poco perturbador, pero útil ahora mismo-_

- _E-Entiendo_ \- Definitivamente nunca se esperó eso. Nunca termino de leer la información de ese día, pensado que todo fue aclarado en la reunión. Parece que se equivocó.

Como si estuviera leyendo sus previos pensamientos, la pelirroja continuó.

- _Oh, y si te preguntas porque se sobre la explosión, la razón es simple_ \- Hizo una pausa de un segundo y continuo - _El mayor centro comercial de Fuyuki acaba de venirse abajo, y como siempre, los medios no paran de sorprenderme con su velocidad de reacción. Prácticamente está en todo los canales_ -

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ Eso era demasiado rápido.

- _Parece que una televisora local se encontraba haciendo un reportaje cerca de Verde y aprovechando eso, decidieron ser los primeros en presentar el desastre. De ahí, los demás noticieros también están hablando sobre eso….._ \- Reorganizando sus prioridades, prosiguió - _Eso no es lo importante ahora, Bazett, tienes que sacar a Shirou y a El-Melloi de ese lugar. No podemos dejar que se vean involucrados y expongan que este evento está relacionado con la magia_ -

Si bien las personas normales nunca sospecharían que este evento ocurrió por una batalla de magos, ¿Qué hay sobre quienes pertenecen al lado de la magia? La reputación de El-Melloi II y Shirou definitivamente alertaría a este tipo de individuos. Tomando todo eso en cuenta, era necesario que ninguno de ellos salga en cámara y revele la naturaleza de su misión.

 _-¿Has probado en llamar a alguno de los dos? Talvez no se encontraban dentro al momento de la explosión_ \- Preguntó con leve esperanza.

- _Intente con Shirou, pero no contestó y la información de El-Melloi no estaba con la nuestra_ \- Declaró sus intentos anteriores - _Sera mejor que te apresures, según los noticieros, todavía no han llegado a escena los policías y bomberos, por lo que tenemos tiempo hasta que intenten entrar_ -

- _Comprendo, los sacaré lo más rápido posible_ \- Cortó la llamada y salto de edificio en edificio con la intención de entrar a Verde por la azotea…si es que quedaba algo de ella.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Sucesos Inesperados**

* * *

 **-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

 **Taiga Fujimura**

* * *

-¿Y bien? Dime una sola razón por la cual no deba matarte- Dijo Julián con un claro enojo en sus palabras.

La conversación se desarrollaba en el comedor del castillo de los Einzbern. El elegante diseño que tenían las paredes, más la lujosa decoración daban un aire de elegancia al ambiente, haciéndolo parecer una escena de una película antigua. Dentro, se encontraba una larga mesa con un mantel blanco sobre ella y 10 sillas. La mesa, al tener forma rectangular con sus extremos redondeados, permitía 4 sillas en cada lado y una en cada extremo.

Siguiendo la anterior distribución, Julián se encontraba sentado en la silla de uno de los extremos. A su lado izquierdo, Beatrice y Angelica, ocupaban los lugares más próximos. A su derecha, Archer y un tipo rubio, que parecía ser de ascendencia noble, hacían lo mismo. Illya nunca había visto al tipo rubio antes.

-Ambos sabemos que no puedes hacer eso- Declaró sin miedo la Einzbern -Si algo me llega a pasar, perderías cualquier apoyo de los Einzbern y tus queridos Homunculus quedarían inservibles-

En frente de todos ellos, se encontraban Illya y Miyu, junto con las criadas de la primera y la familiar de la segunda.

-Es verdad que necesito a los Homunculus- Admitió calmándose un poco -Pero no pienses que usar a tu familia como excusa es razón suficiente para justificar la perdida de la carta de Caster-

-Espera ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Ella todavía no le había contado sobre eso.

-¿De verdad me consideras tan estúpido como para afrontar la situación actual sin estar preparado? Tengo familiares en casi todos los lugares más concurridos de la ciudad- No eran familiares destinado al combate, solo servían para observar la situación desde lejos -Estaba pensando usarlos para adelantarnos a los movimientos enemigos, y no para seguir el rastro de una niña con una obsesión por su hermano adoptivo-

\- ¡No estoy obsesionada!- Tenia un leve sonrojo -Además, tu sabias que él estaría aquí ¿verdad?- Algo en su interior le gritaba eso. No sabía que relación podían tener, pero sabía que conocía al pelirrojo. Ella confiaría en su intuición, ante todo, era lo único en lo que lograba confiar.

-Si lo sabía o no, no es de tu incumbencia. No trates de evadir el tema, sigo esperando la más mínima muestra de que no perdimos la carta de Caster en vano-

-Pues sigue esperándola, porque no la hay- Afirmó con un leve enojo -Para empezar, el problema surgió porque el Espíritu Heroico era demasiado débil, de lo contrario no perdería contra Onii-chan-

"¿Por qué se enoja si la culpa la tiene ella?" Se cuestionó Miyu a espaldas de los demás.

-¿Dices que una bruja de la era de los dioses es débil? A mí me pareció que tu patética forma de usarla fue el problema-

El estilo de pelea que uso como Caster era claramente desastroso. Solamente usaba un tipo de ataque y nunca consiguió utilizar el verdadero potencial que tenía. Su enemigo, Shirou, remarcó algo similar cuando afirmo que ella "disparaba a quemarropa". La única razón por la cual era peligrosa en ese estado era al suministro casi inagotable que podía conseguir de las líneas de ley y la potencia de sus ataques, pero ignorando eso, todo lo demás era algo que cualquier bien entrenado podía controlar y contrarrestar.

-¡El problema comenzó desde el momento que me diste a Caster! ¡¿Por qué no fue Saber?! ¡¿O Lancer?! ¡Hasta Archer sería una opción aceptable!-

-Volvemos a irnos del tema…- Julián se froto su sien en señal de cansancio -Entonces, afirmas que con una carta diferente ¿el resultado sería diferente?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡eso es lo que estoy diciendo desde el principio!- Cruzo sus brazos, mostrándose firme con lo que dijo.

La reprimenda, que en algún punto dejo de serlo, llego a un punto muerto. Illya estaba segura de lo que decía y Julián, por alguna extraña razón, no estaba mostrando mucha resistencia. Esto llamo la atención de Beatrice, quien esperaba ansiosamente que mandara a ejecutar a la Einzbern por su fallo.

Inesperado para todos los presentes…..

-¿Qué tal si nos dejamos de juegos? Estoy un tanto decepcionado con tu habilidad para mentir- Archer habló con una calma natural ajena a la discusión de hace un momento -Pero dejando eso a un lado, esto debería ser suficiente. No importa lo que digas, el hecho de que perdimos es verdadero. Seguir hablando sobre el tema carece de sentido-

-Fácil para ti decirlo, cuando tú eres el principal responsable- Salto Beatrice -Si no hubieras hablado, esta situación no hubiera ocurrido-

-¿Sera eso cierto? Suponiendo que yo no la incitara, ¿Qué bases usas para asegurar que el resultado sería diferente?- Una leve sonrisa apareció -Ella eventualmente sabría de que su objetivo de venganza esta en las filas enemigas y haría lo mismo. Su misma naturaleza le obligaría hacerlo-

-No negare que esta idiota, porque lo es, haría eso. A lo que me refiero es que pudimos haber planeado un ataque de otra forma usándola a ella como cebo y tú lo arruinaste-

"Sabe que sigo aquí y por eso lo dijo….." Illya miraba hacia Beatrice con enojo "Pero dejando eso, ¿Archer acaba de defenderme?...No, solo le divierte la situación, ¡No volveré a caer en sus trucos!"

-Que estrategia tan aburrida, supongo que es natural viniendo de una mera muñeca-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- La pelirroja estaba dispuesta a saltar de su asiento y aplastarlo con su brazo, la Class Card en su mano era prueba de eso.

-¡Suficiente!- El patriarca de los Ainsworth golpeo la mesa para luego volver a sobarse su sien. Sintiéndose mejor, miro a la responsable de todo -Illyasviel, te quedaras en tu habitación hasta nuevo aviso, y no saldrás bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿He sido claro?-

Era un castigo indulgente, considerando que perdió un importante potencial de guerra. Todos los presentes se encontraban estupefactos por eso, incluso la propia Illya esperaba algo peor, no tan exagerado como la muerte, pero tampoco tan amable como eso. ¿Sera que estaba de buen humor el joven líder?

-Si es solo eso…lo acepto- Ella misma reconocía su culpa. Es verdad que seguía enojada por tener un espíritu heroico débil como lo era Caster, no obstante, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por su venganza personal, no habría perdido una de las cartas "¿Por qué siento que estoy siendo tratada como una niña?" Se cuestionó por su castigo, que no era nada grave.

-Entonces vete- Cambio su vista a Miyu -Tú también, vuelve al trabajo-

-Entendido- Hizo una reverencia.

Las criadas de Illya y Luviagelita imitaron a la Edelfelt y salieron todas juntas del comedor. Ahora solo se encontraban 5 individuos dentro. Siendo más precisos, se encontraba solo una persona, porque los demás eran Dolls. Aunque cada una de las Dolls presentes tenían una fuerte independencia.

Tal y como cualquiera esperaría, Beatrice fue la primera en presentar su disconformidad.

-Julián-sama ¿Por qué no me ordeno deshacerme de ella? Solo nos está causando problemas-

Las ansias de matarla eran claras en las palabras de la Doll. Ambas nunca se llevaron bien y ella quería usar esta oportunidad para deshacerse del estorbo de los Einzbern. Considerando que su líder mando a matar a Shinji Matou por solo un error, espera el mismo resultado con su némesis. La decepción que se llevo fue grande al no darse la situación, pero confiaba en que las decisiones de Julián eran acertadas. No, mejor dicho, no había otra opción más que las decisiones de él.

-Porque sigo necesitando el Homunculus para Avenger- Declaro mientras seguía con un claro malestar, algo le estaba afectando hasta el punto que los demás se dieron cuenta -Además, esa niña será útil por un poco más de tiempo-

-¿Julian-sama? ¿se encuentra bien?- Una exagerada preocupación asalto a la pelirroja.

-Si, solo es lo mismo de siempre- Paso su vista a la rubia con coletas -Angelica-

-Iré por su medicina- Angelica se levantó de su asiento y salió en dirección a la cocina. Su expresión se mantuvo en todo momento estoica.

Con la partida de la Ainsworth, solo quedaba un asunto a tratar. Toda esta situación ocurrió solo por la culpa de una existencia y ese era el rubio de ojos rojos.

-Archer, ¿Qué intentabas hacer?- Pese a seguir con evidente dolor, dirigió una mirada asesina al susodicho.

-¿Hm? ¿A que te refieres?- Fingió ignorancia -Yo solamente buscaba una forma de pasar el tiempo, y curiosamente, nuestra pequeña compañera reacciono a eso-

-No me refiero a eso, sino a lo que dijiste en antes ¿Qué quisiste decir con que "no se mentir"?-

-Oh, eso- Le restó importancia -Quise decir que eres demasiado obvio, digo, ¿acaso no le diste la carta de Assassin a esa patética excusa de mago y la carta de Caster a la pequeña Homunculus sabiendo que las perderían?- Sonrió para sus adentros. Reveló todas las intenciones ocultas con solo unas pocas palabras.

Las resientes palabras no provocaron ninguna clase de cambio en la expresión del Ainsworth. No había ira o cualquier tipo de intención hostil ante lo dicho. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, la expresión de Julian se volvió tan fría como el hielo y continuó.

-Tu…¿Cuánto sabes?-

-Nada- Declaró con naturalidad y un poco de entusiasmo -Pero lo que sea que planees hacer me ha llamado la atención, es perfecto para pasar el tiempo-

No necesitaban decirse nada más. El Ainsworth sabía que mentía, que solo se hacia el ignorante para fastidiarlo. Quién sabe cuándo y dónde, pero Archer obtuvo información sobre la verdadera naturaleza de sus intenciones. Ahora, Julián volvía a afirmar que él definitivamente era la mayor molestia. El peligro que representaba a sus planes era una amenaza mucho mayor que la Asociación de Magos. Obviamente no dijo nada de esto, de lo contraria estaría cayendo en su juego. Mientras lo siguiera apoyando, no le quedaba otra que mantenerlo vigilado.

Aunque otras personas tenían otra opinión….

-Bastardo…. ¡Deja de hablarle de esa forma a Julián-sama!- La paciencia de Beatrice estaba en su punto máximo y en cualquier momento explotaría. Sabiendo que su querido amo no le dejaría hacer eso, intento conseguir apoyo de la última persona en la habitación -¡Oye Lancer!, ¡Dile algo también!-

La última persona, quienes Illya y Miyu no conocían, fue el centro de todas las miradas. Él se encontraba tomando un té de forma casual, completamente ajeno a todo el desastre anterior. Su apariencia era la de un apuesto hombre de no más de 30 años con el pelo rubio y ojos verdes. La vestimenta que traía consistía en un abrigo azul con guantes blanco, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

-¿Debería decir algo? Sinceramente, no estoy interesado. Este es su problema, que lo arreglen entre ellos - Tomó un sorbo - Y….Agradecería que no me llamaras por ese repugnante nombre-

-¿Repugnante? Es lo que eres-

-No. Yo soy un renombrado mago de la Asociación de Magos y la persona más joven en adquirir el prestigio de ser el conferencista del Departamento de Evocación y también…- Fue interrumpido.

-Lo eras. Ahora la Asociación es nuestra enemiga, no lo olvides- Corrigió Julián.

-Lo sé, aunque quisiera, no existe forma de que pueda ir en contra de tus ordenes- No se alteró, solo bebió un poco más del té y prosiguió -Pero, eso tampoco significa que volvería con esos ingratos que no comprendieron mi valía- Coloco una mirada un tanto asqueada y disconforme -No puedo creer que le den tanto prestigio a un fracaso de mago como el- La imagen de un joven estudiante se apodero de sus pensamientos.

-Tendrás tu oportunidad de arreglar tus asuntos con El-Melloi II, eso te lo garantizo…mientras actúes de forma complaciente, Lancer- La expresión del peliazul se mantuvo dominante y detrás de él, la pelirroja le sacaba la lengua en señal de burla.

La persona que respondía ante el apodo de "Lancer", aunque al mismo no le gustaba, también era una Doll con personalidad caprichosa. Si bien tenía un cierto grado de independencia, no tiene la misma capacidad de revelarse completamente a sus creadores como Archer. La vergüenza de que alguien tan talentoso como el fuera reducido a eso no tenía comparación. La única razón por la cual no se había suicidado era por dos razones. La primera, el miedo natural de dejar el mundo otra vez y la segunda, la indignante verdad que descubrió sobre un antiguo alumno suyo.

-Tch, malditos mocosos engreídos…- Con esas últimas palabras, tomó completamente el contenía de la taza y sin mirar a nadie, salió de lugar con un claro enojo, acción que se notó cuando azotó la puerta al momento de cerrarla.

Con tal acto de…..bueno, sinceramente no había una forma concreta de llamarla. Cualquiera que intentara describirla solo recibiría un fuerte dolor de cabeza. En todo caso, los siguientes en retirarse fueron Julián y Beatrice. El primero miro de forma penetrante al arquero y la segunda volvió a sacar su lengua en señal de burla.

-Haha, no puedo esperar a lo que sigue- Dijo de forma divertida Archer.

* * *

Un tiempo después, el joven patriarca de los Ainsworth caminaba por los pasillos del castillo junto con su acosadora, Beatrice. Esta última parecía un tanto inquieta, como si tuviera que decir algo que posiblemente no sería de agrado para Julián. Ella quería seguir guardándoselo, pero…..

-Habla Beatrice. Tienes algo que decir ¿verdad?, normalmente no eres tan reservada- El joven fue capaz de ver a la perfección todo ese tipo de inseguridades.

-Se…que ya lo dijo antes, pero…¿de verdad existe algún uso para Illya después de su fallo? Estoy segura que los Einzbern no dejaran de ayudarlo con su plan solo por su muerte-

-Tal y como dijo Archer, parece que no soy bueno mintiendo…..- Suspiró resignado

-¡N-No lo dije por eso! ¡Confió plenamente en usted y sus métodos!...pero….- La incertidumbre entre ser odiada por oponerse a los deseos de su amo eran las restricciones de sus inseguras palabras.

El hombre miraba sin ninguna clase de emoción como la pelirroja se ponía nerviosa. Siempre que estaba cerca suyo hacia lo mismo y Julián no lo entendía ni le importaba. La niña no era más que una herramienta que usaría contra sus enemigos. Dicho esto, de vez en cuando es necesario tirar un hueso para evitar inconvenientes.

-Como dije antes, todavía tiene un uso. La única razón por la cual ella siguen viva es porque "el" no será capaz de matarla una vez que descubra la verdad-

-¿"El"?¿De quién está hablando?-

-Estoy hablando del único que sigue interponiéndose en mi camino…Emiya Shirou-

-¿….?- Beatrice mostró duda, ya que ella nunca conoció a dicha persona antes. Lo único que sabía era que derrotó a Illya -Julian-sama ¿Él es una gran amenaza? Si es así yo lo eliminare para usted-

-No- Declaró en seco -Es verdad que tu Class Card es lo suficientemente poderosa para lograrlo, pero el riesgo de perderla sigue vigente. Él es la clase de hombre que puede voltear cualquier situación, aunque solo tenga una oportunidad del 1%- Recordó ciertos incidentes de un distante pasado, uno donde su familia todavía vivía felizmente. Todo eso cambio con la llegada del Emiya, quien condeno a sus seres queridos -Lo conozco bien y por ello sé que cuando sepa la verdadera relación que tiene con Illyasviel, no podrá evitar el querer salvarla. Ese será su momento más vulnerable y tengo la intención de aprovecharlo- Ni el mismo se percató de que sus palabras comenzaron a denotar un pequeño odio. Por puro reflejo llevó una mano a su pecho y comenzó a apretarse fuertemente, demostrando también que necesitaba su medicina cuanto antes.

-Julián-sama…..- Suspiró sorprendida Beatrice mientras observaba la espalda del hombre a quien servía. Esa llama de enojo que sintió del joven dejo todo muy claro para la pelirroja "Emiya Shirou…..cuando te vea….. ¡TE HARE ARREPENTIRTE DE CAUSARLE TAL MALESTAR A JULIAN-SAMA!" Declaró con toda su alma. Eso no significara que actuaría de forma imprudente como Illya.

-No te impacientes Beatrice, ellos vendrán a nosotros- Como antes, leyó los pensamientos de su sirvienta -Y les recibiremos con la mejor bienvenida- Concluyó momentos antes de que ambos ingresaran a la habitación de los homunculus.

* * *

En frente de la residencia Emiya, cerca del mediodía.

-Me sorprendes- Habló después de mucho tiempo Aozaki. Ella se encontraba fuera de la residencia Emiya junto con Shiki.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Cuestionó la otra parte.

-Nunca imagine que mostrarías algo de preocupación por alguien que no sea Kokutou y mucho menos cuando solo los conoces de unos días- Tenia una leve sonrisa que Shiki no lograba identificar si se trataba de burla o no.

-¿Preocupación? Esto es solo trabajo, y uno que yo no acepte por las buenas- Fulminó con la mirada a su jefa -Pero ya estoy dentro ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No es la primera vez que me arrastras a este tipo de problemas-

-¿Arrastrarte? Puedes volver si quieres, nadie te lo impide-

-Si fuera tan fácil…- Suspiró resignada mientras cerraba sus ojos por un momento y después los abrió de golpe -Han vuelto- Miro hacia la derecha.

Touko logró apreciar el sentido en sus palabras. Si ella no estaba aquí por las buenas, entonces ¿reaccionaria inmediatamente ante la presencia de los otros? Algunas veces Ryougi debía admitir que tenía una naturaleza amable y que mostraba preocupación por los demás, aunque ella mismo no lo aceptara como tal.

Mirando en la misma dirección se podía observar a Bazett, con su traje un poco sucio, mientras cargaba con ella a dos personas. En el brazo izquierdo estaba El-Melloi y en el derecho una adolescente vestida como Maid. Ambos estaban inconscientes y mostraban alguna que otra herida, pero nada serio. Lo más alarmante seria que no había señales del joven pelirrojo o cualquier indicativo de que sobrevivió a lo que ocurrió en Verde.

Cuando finalmente Bazett llego delante de ella, la pelirroja preguntó -¿Cuál es su condición?-

-No hay heridas fatales o signos de cualquier tipo de magia en ellos- Comenzó a abrirse paso hacia el interior de la casa japonesa -Lo único alarmante es la profundidad de la herida de la pierna de El-Melloi II y el golpe en la cabeza de la Maid. ¿Dónde debo llevarlos?-

-A la sala de estar, me encargare de sus heridas. Shiki, busca cualquier cosa en la casa que sirva para tratar heridas y agua caliente. Bazett, una vez que los dejes necesito asistencia con tus runas sobre la herida de El-Melloi-

Una vez dentro de la sala, ambas mujeres siguieron dichas ordenes al pie de la letra. Si bien no eran heridas alarmantes, nunca se podía asegurar nada. La situación que enfrentan es delicada y no pueden darse el lujo de perder a nadie. Siendo conscientes de este hecho, era extraño que le brindaran ayuda a la joven desconocida, no obstante, si estaba junto con el mago mayor debía ser por una razón. Esa razón será la primera pregunta que harán una vez que despierte.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, Touko trató tan bien como pudo todas las lesiones. No era nada fuera de sus capacidades y menos aún con el apoyo de las runas sanadoras de Bazett. La herida en la pierna del hombre era un tanto delicada porque casi destruye completamente el hueso de este ¿Qué cosa se usó para generar tal herida? Existían magias capaces de esto, sin embargo, no sabía de algún mago capas de infringirlas de esta forma.

Con la noticia de que ambos estaban fuera de riesgo, Bazett llevo al único hombre a su respectiva habitación para que reposara. Una vez completado ese viaje y regresar, hizo lo mismo con la chica de rojo y Shiki dijo que se quedaría vigilándola por si despertaba. La habitación donde llevaron a su supuesta invitada era un anexo externo a la casa, podría decirse que era por precaución a que intentara hacer cualquier tipo de daño.

Una vez completadas sus obligaciones, Bazett se excusó para ir a tomar un baño y cambiarse sus ropas. Todo el humo que inhaló no le afecto en lo más mínimo, pero su traje no tuvo la misma suerte. Claro que, antes de irse, aclaró que luego les contaría todo lo que ocurrió en Verde, al menos, lo que sabía.

Aprovechando el tiempo, Aozaki intento llamar a Shirou una vez más. Según la Enforcer, a quien le pregunto mientras trataban las heridas, no encontró rastro de el por ningún lado.

-….- Al igual que antes, nada. El 'bip' del teléfono seguía sonado hasta que finalmente llego al contestador. Frustrada, colgó su celular. No fue hasta dos segundos después donde comenzó a sonar otra vez. Ahora alguien la llamaba a ella. Mirando el número, era uno desconocido y tampoco correspondía al que tenia del mercenario _-¿Hola?-_ Terminó por contestar.

 _-¿Aozaki? Soy Shirou-_ Justifico rápidamente su identidad antes de provocar cualquier tipo de malentendido.

 _-Oh, finalmente tenemos noticias tuyas_ \- No lo expreso directamente, pero sintió un leve alivio. No porque el joven le importara, sino porque no le gustaba estar en el equipo perdedor _–¿Quieres decirme porque no he podido contactarte luego de la caída del centro comercial? Y también, ¿Cómo sabes mi número?-_

 _-Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso-_ Shirou entendió inmediatamente que Aozaki sabia de la información de contacto dejada por el mago mayor y la uso para contactarlo. Sin embargo, esa no era la prioridad ahora _-Por la forma que lo dices ¿hago bien en suponer que El-Melloi II está a salvo?-_

 _-Si, Bazett fue a su rescate, aunque trajo un peso extra-_

 _-¿Peso extra?-_ Cuestionó un poco sorprendido por la forma que lo dijo.

- _Una sirvienta….o creo que ustedes la conocen como 'Maid'. Sinceramente, ignoro la diferencia_ -

 _-¿De casualidad su atuendo es rojo?-_

 _-¿La conoces?-_

 _-Su nombre es Rin Tohsaka, es una de los enemigos que traicionaron a la asociación y también fue una de las personas que El-Melloi II nombró ayer ¿No la reconociste?-_ Hizo hincapié en las fotografías observaron el día anterior.

- _Mis preocupaciones eran otras en ese momento ¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que tu no recibiste algún daño, pero El-Melloi no deja de ser un mago promedio. No trates de asumir que puede lidiar con lo mismo que cualquiera de nosotros-_ Un tono neutro seguía presente.

Touko no entendía completamente la situación que ocurrió en Verde, aunque tenía una pequeña idea. Posiblemente se encontraron con uno de sus enemigos, siendo más específicos, un usuario de Class Card. Tomando eso en cuenta, la opción más acertada seguramente fue dejarle al joven mercenario combatirlo mientras que Waver trataba con otros problemas o se escondía. El mismo afirmó ante ella que era un inútil en batallas contra las Class Card.

Por otro lado, Shirou entendió el uso de palabras de fuertes de la mujer. Quizás no lo expresó, pero en cierta forma era un regaño. El debió considerarlo un poco mejor antes de dejarlo solo.

- _No me arrepiento-_ Contestó sin dudar _-¿No se suponía que la prioridad era recuperar las Class Card? Solamente seguía las ordenes de mi empleador_ -

 _-¿Entonces? ¿eso justifica que casi perdemos nuestro nexo con la Asociación a solo unos días de comenzar? ¿Tienes idea de lo eso pudo llegar a causar? Si no teníamos cuidado, podrían llegar a pensar que los traicionamos_ -

Si Waver era eliminado nada más comenzar la misión, los principales sospechosos serían los propios miembros del equipo. La Asociación de Magos no eran tontos, pero si tendían a tomar medidas rápidas y sin saber la completa verdad de los hechos. La pelirroja lo sabía mejor que nadie por todo el contacto que tuvo con ellos en el pasado.

- _No te alteres, conseguí nuestro objetivo y es todo lo que importa. Estoy seguro que El-Melloi II estará de acuerdo_ -

 _-¿Lo hiciste? Supongo que ello mejora un poco las cosas, ¿Qué clase recuperamos ahora?_ -

- _Caster, el mago. Se podría decir que tuve un golpe de suerte de que su portadora fuera una novata en su uso, de lo contrario, esto no hubiera terminado solo con la destrucción de un centro comercial_ \- Desconocía al espíritu heroico que estaba almacenado en Caster, no obstante, debió de ser un gran mago en la antigüedad si tenía la habilidad para usar las líneas de ley a su favor. Posiblemente nunca logre contemplar toda la extensión de sus poderes ahora que no tenía dueño, y aunque lo tuviera, él no le dejaría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

"Entonces seguimos sin señales de los 3 caballeros ,eh…" Pensó la mujer mientras ponía un cigarrillo en su boca por primera vez desde que estaba al teléfono.

Saber, Archer y Lancer, los 3 caballeros. Según los documentos proporcionados, eran las Class Card que representaban la mayor amenaza. No es como si las otras cartas fueran más débiles, no obstante, esas tres son las más difíciles de enfrentar para los magos actuales. La habilidad de innata de "Resistencia Mágica" que poseen era un fuerte golpe para los usuarios de magia modernos.

 _-¿Hm? Tch…..-_ Un fuerte golpe se escuchó a través del teléfono - _Lo siento Aozaki, pero debo irme. Todavía tengo unos asuntos que tratar_ \- Una leve irritación salía de sus palabras.

- _Espera, ¿acabo de escuchar como golpeabas a alguien? ¿Dónde estas?-_

- _Pregunta por los detalles a El-Melloi, por ahora iré a la escuela secundaria Homurabara para evitar problemas y regresaré. Nos vemos-_

 _-¿Escuela secundaria…? ¿Qué estas…..?-_ No alcanzó a preguntar cuando la línea fue cortada. Rápidamente intento llamar al mismo número, pero nadie le atendía -Maldición, parece que no es alguien que entienda el concepto de 'trabajo en equipo'…- Sintiéndose confundida del porque el pelirrojo tenía que ir a una escuela, tiro su teléfono sobre la mesa de la pequeña cocina y se dirigió a prepararse un café. Necesitaba algo para desestresarse.

Cerca de 30 minutos después, Bazett entre en la sala de estar con un nuevo conjunto de ropa. Técnicamente, era el mismo traje morado de antes, solo que ahora estaba limpio. Juzgando por su cabello húmedo, ella había salido de la ducha hace poco y el traje seguramente era otro igual al anterior. Lo único sorprendente era que Verde tenía atuendos de negocios idénticos al que ella usaba, incluso en diseño y color.

Ofreciéndole una taza de café, Touko le pregunto si ahora podía contarle lo que observo en Verde. La Enforcer estaba de acuerdo, aunque prefería contarle también a Shiki, quien estaba vigilando a la enemiga. Diciéndole que a ella no le interesaban este tipo de cosas, la pelirroja insistió en que le relatara lo sucedido.

De esta forma, Fraga explicó que cuando ella entro al edificio en llamas, el cual se caía a pedazos a cada segundo que contaba, no encontró señales del mercenario o de cualquier enemigo en ningún lugar del primer y segundo piso. Con un poco más de búsqueda, ella fue capaz de encontrar una gigantesca esfera plateada en medio del tercer piso. No tardo en reconocerlo como el Mystic Code de su líder, Volumen Hydrargyrum. Como si la herramienta del mago la aceptara como aliada, comenzó a deformarse hasta ser un simple líquido, revelando que dentro de la esfera se encontraban El-Melloi y Rin. Seguramente fue la última orden que recibió antes de que su maestro cayera inconsciente o fue por voluntad propia que los protegió de los escombros y explosiones. En todo caso, eso no le importaba a Bazett. Segundos después de eso, ocurrió otra gran explosión y gran parte del piso comenzó a caer. Usando sus grandes habilidades atléticas, y magia de runas, consiguió salir del lugar junto con las dos personas inconscientes antes de que la estructura se cayera por completo.

-Eso fue básicamente todo lo que ocurrió- Concluyó la pelimagenta -Me hubiera gustado confirmar la seguridad de Emiya, pero…-

-No te preocupes por ello, hable con él hace poco y se encuentra bien, aunque parece estar actuando por su cuenta-

-Entiendo, me alegra saberlo- Ella no parecía sorprendida por la supervivencia del joven mago, quizás se debía a los rumores que existían sobre el primer asesino de magos. Si era tan letal como dicen, su sucesor no podía ser menos.

-Dejando a un lado los infortunios, Shirou también me dijo que tiene en su poder la carta de Caster. Eso es un poco tranquilizante, pero justamente por ello es inquietante-

-¿A que te refieres?- La información de tener a Caster le parecía algo por lo que alegrarse y no preocuparse.

-A los usuarios de Class Card que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora. Assassin, Berserker y ahora Caster, todos ellos decidieron enfrentarnos de frente y conseguimos relativamente fácil a 2 de las 9 Cartas en un plazo de menos de una semana. ¿No crees que es extraño que pierdan tan fácilmente los objetos necesarios para usar el Grial?-

Uno normalmente pensaría que cuidarían mejor esa clase de objetos. Por su parte, Touko esperaba que los primeros oponentes que enfrentarían serian simples Homunculus, Dolls o hasta familiares y solamente tendrían la oportunidad de ir contra las Class Card en raras ocasiones. Las acciones de sus enemigos no coincidían con la importancia que la Asociación le da a los Mystic Code en cuestión.

-Ahora que lo dices….La mujer Berserker, Sakura Matou, no disponía de una estrategia para atacarnos, la única razón por la cual fue una amenaza era su monstruosa fuerza y resistencia-

-Exacto, basándonos en eso, hasta ahora solo hemos enfrentado a personas que 'dependen solamente de las Class Card' y no usan cualquier otro tipo de magia. Es como si fueran…-

-Descartables…- Terminó por concluir la Enforcer con un poco de pesar, a ella no le gustaba ver a las personas como simples herramientas que podían ser abandonadas luego de cumplir su uso.

Esto no era de una relevante importancia. El objetivo no cambio para nada, pero siguia siendo extraño. ¿No se suponía que sus enemigos eran magos? ¿Entonces porque no usaban sus habilidades como tal junto con las cartas? Eso seguramente les daría mayor ventaja. La forma en la que afrontaban esta situación era demasiado relajada, o al menos eso creían ahora misma la maga y la Enforcer. Usar a individuos como Sakura Matou o el anterior portador de Assassin no les parecía una estrategia para ganar, sino para conseguir tiempo.

-Parece ser que tendremos que esperar a que El-Melloi nos aclaré algunas cosas- Suspiró de impotencia la pelirroja mientras miraba como se balanceaba el café en su taza.

* * *

Calles en el sector de Miyama, cerca de la escuela secundaria Homurabara.

El camino era especioso gracias a los escases de personas y vehículos. Particularmente, la calle por la cual Shirou, quien llevaba a un inconsciente Arthur en su espalda, estaba empinada y a su derecha tenía una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad de Fuyuki. Cabe destacar que las vestimentas del mercenario ahora mismo eran su conjunto habitual de una camisa blanca y azul, además de unos vaqueros azules.

Su cometido actualmente no era otro que llevar al estudiante a su habitad natural, la escuela. Si bien el asesino de magos dejo Fuyuki hace años, todavía tenía algunos recuerdos. Uno de ellos era el uniforme que caracterizaba a la escuela Homurabara, el recordaba vagamente a cierta persona hiperactiva que vestía el conjunto femenino de dicho lugar y gracias a ello reconoció las vestimentas del estudiante.

"Me pregunto que será de ella…" Una mujer de pelo castaño claro, recogido en una coleta, que vestía el uniforme marrón y tenía una espada de kendo apareció en su mente "Nunca logre entenderla del todo, pero era agradable pasar el tiempo juntos cuando Kiritsugu no estaba….hasta cierto punto, creo que ella interpretaba bien el papel de hermana mayor" Una sonrisa se formó inconscientemente, producto de los recuerdos que tenía.

Shirou Emiya vivió sus primeros 7 años de vida con sus padres biológicos y cerda de 1 año con Kiritsugu en Fuyuki. Ignorando el incidente donde conoció a su padre adoptivo, los recuerdos que tenía ahora mismo eran sobre si mismo de más joven junto con la mujer de cabello castaño claro. No eran los mejores, en el sentido de que ella siempre lo golpeaba con la espada de entrenamiento, pero eran felices. Si, todo era normal en esa época. No había oscuridad, no había muertes y, sobre todo, no había desesperación. La vida en ese tiempo ahora mismo no era más que un sueño efímero, algo que nunca recuperaría. No se arrepentía, el eligió abandonar esa vida y convertirse en lo que es hoy.

"Que patético…solo tengo unos días de vuelta y la melancolía ha sacado lo mejor de mi" Miró de reojo al estudiante en su espalda "Talvez lo salve solamente porque sus ropas me hicieron recordarla….aunque supongo que eso no importa ahora. Lo hecho, hecho esta"

Siguió caminado por cerca de 30 minutos más hasta que consiguió ver la escuela a la distancia. A Juzgar por la posición del sol, posiblemente eran la de la tarde. Lo cual significaba que los estudiantes que no tenían actividades del club comenzaban a volver a casa. Emiya supuso que había pocos estudiantes de ese tipo porque en todo su camino no se encontró con ninguno o talvez se debía a que tomaban otro camino. En todo caso, por fin llegó a su destino.

Delante del hombre joven cargando a otro en su espalda se encontraba la entrada al colegio. No era nada más que unos altos paredones blancos que tenían escritos el nombre del lugar. Seguramente el espacio entre ambos, que formaban la entrada, era bloqueado con una reja en horario de clases para evitar que algunos estudiantes se fugaran. Que funcionara era un punto completamente aparte. Ahora mismo esa reja no estaba ya que para algunos era tiempo de ir a casa y Shirou agradeció eso para evitar dar cualquier tipo de explicación al guardia, o profesor, que debía estar de turno.

-¿Debería dejarlo tirado aquí? Estoy seguro que algún profesor o alumno serán lo suficientemente amables para llevarlo a la enfermería- Seguido de eso, pensó "Además, si me ven cargando a un estudiante con un poco de sangre en sus ropas seguramente me someterán a un millar de preguntas molestas"

Las heridas de Arthur no eran serias ni profundas, pero tenía algún que otro corte por sus ropas y un camino de sangre salía de su frente, seguramente provocado en algún momento de la explosión de Verde. Como no era nada de que preocuparse, el pelirrojo le restó importancia y se proponía a dejarlo apoyado en la pared de la entrada. Esa era la idea original, sin embargo…

-¡A un lado! ¡A un lado! ¡A un lado!- El sonido de una motoneta a toda velocidad junto con la voz de una mujer se escucharon a la distancia.

-¿Huh?- Soltó tardíamente mientras se percataba de que el origen del ruido estaba más cerca de lo previsto. Literalmente, cuando cambio su ángulo de visión, ya era tarde.

Chocaron. La mujer en motoneta colisionó a toda velocidad contra el asesino de magos. No obstante, lo que ocurrió fue algo completamente inesperado. Cuando el vehículo hizo contacto, no fue el adolescente quien salió disparado, sino la mujer en la moto. La razón fue simple, Shirou uso subconscientemente Refuerzo para aguantar el impacto y lo consiguió exitosamente, aunque fue un error. Gracias a esto, el efecto que ocurrió fue similar a cuando un niño en bicicleta choca contra una cerca que tiene la misma altura que la bici. En otras palabras, la moto se detuvo usando al pelirrojo como pared y la conductora salió disparada hacia adelante.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- Gritó la mujer hasta caer al duro concreto de una forma que solo puede ser llamada dolorosa.

-…..- No tenía palabras para expresarse, solo observo en silencia como ella caía al suelo, luego rodaba por él y al final termino por estrellarse contra una pared cercana "Eso debe doler"

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Como si algo le impidiera rendirse, se levantó con una determinación admirable. Cualquiera podría jurar que un aura de fuego la rodeaba junto con un tigre de fondo.

-¡¿H-Huh?! ¡¿Revivió en un segundo?!- Se sobresaltó ante algo que debía ser imposible para un humano normal.

-¡Oye tu!- Ella se dio vuelta y le llamo la atención. Mientras se acercaba, el sicario de la Asociación consiguió apreciar mejor la apariencia de esta.

Por sus facciones faciales, debía tener cerca de 24 años. Pelo corto de color castaño claro y ojo del mismo color. La vestimenta que traía consistía en un vestido verde con una camisa de rayas amarillas y negras. Por último, unos zapatos blancos. Si, ella definitivamente no daba la impresión de ser una maestra o alguna clase de adulto responsable. Extrañamente, Shirou tenía un sentimiento de familiaridad con ella.

-¿Yo?-

-¡Si! ¡¿Acaso alguien más está aquí?!-

-No, pero…..-

-¡Sin peros! ¡¿Porque no te moviste cuando te lo advertí?!- Estaba de mal humor.

-Bueno, primero que nada, no tuve el tiempo porque la advertencia llego tarde- Una flecha imaginaria perforó a la mujer -Además, estamos cerca de una escuela por que la velocidad de circularon de vehículos no debería ser tan alta y menos hasta el punto de dañar a un alumno– Otra flecha –Oh, y ahora que recuerdo ¿No se supone que el peatón tiene prioridad? Estrictamente hablando, usted debería haberme esquivado ya que tenía el espacio suficiente para hacerlo- La flecha final hizo un K.O.

-¡E-Eso…..!- Estaba nerviosa, y seguramente lo seguiría estando hasta que reconoció con quien hablaba -…..Eh…¿Eh?...No puede ser…¿S-Shirou?-

-¿Cómo sabes quien…..?- Esta vez, Emiya miró directamente a la cara de quien tenía delante, tardando solo un momento en saber quién era. Lo años la cambiaron un poco, pero ella seguía siendo igual -¡¿Fuji-nee?!-

* * *

Después del inesperado reencuentro entra ambos, Taiga Fujimura se percató del estudiante herido en la espalda de Shirou y le dijo que lo llevaran rápidamente a la enfermería. Sin mayor demora, llegaron al lugar y se encontraron con la enfermera de la escuela.

Una vez que Taiga le explico la situación, la enfermera se acercó a Arthur que estaba acostado en la cama y simplemente dijo -Que decepción, todavía sigue vivo- Para luego comenzar a tratar las pequeñas heridas que tenía.

La enfermera tenía pelo gris claro y ojos dorados. Sus ropas consistían en una blusa rosada con una mini falta y medias negras, sobre todo esto tenía una bata blanca, algo característico de las enfermeras. Por último, Taiga la presento ante el pelirrojo como Caren Ortencia luego de que esta comenzara a trabajar.

Una vez que Caren les dijo que la dejaran sola para poder trabajar, la maestra arrastro al mercenario hasta la sala de maestros. Obviamente esto lo hizo a la fuerza y nunca tuvo la intención de permitirle negarse para empezar. De esta forma, ambos se sentaron uno frente al otra cerca del escritorio que tenía asignado la profesora de inglés.

-Entonces de verdad eres una maestra….y ni más ni menos que de ingles…..¿En que estaba pensando la escuela para contratarte? ¿llenar un puesto vacío?- Por lo que recordaba, ella no era muy buena en eso.

-¡Hey! Eso es cruel- Infló sus cachetes haciendo un puchero antes de continuar -Créelo o no, pero he mejorado mucho en estos años- Golpeó su pecho con orgullo.

-¿En extorsionar a los inocentes para que te den un puesto para el que no estas capacitada? Tus habilidades como parte de la Mafia siempre fueron remarcables y ahora lo son todavía más-

-¡Tu, pequeño….!- Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hacerle una llave al cuello. No por enojo, sino por simple diversión, ella hizo esto mismo incontables veces en el pasado.

-¡Espe..! ¡Fuji-nee! ¡!Me rindo!, ¡Me rindo!- Suplicaba mientras golpeaba levemente el brazo que le impedía respirar. Podría sacarla a la fuerza, pero perdería el chiste hacerlo. Solo por ahora, no era el Asesino de Magos II, sino Shirou Emiya, un adolescente normal.

Desafortunadamente, la diversión se terminó para ambos cuando….

-¡FUJIMURA-SENSEI, COMPORTECE!- Grito un anciano desde el otro lado de una puerta, posiblemente era el director.

-¡YES, SIR!- Soltó al adolescente e hizo un asentimiento al estilo militar.

Observando que todos los demás maestros presentes dejaron de prestarles atención, volvieron a sentarse y conversar un poco.

-Veo que sigues causando problemas donde sea que estés-

-Esto es en parte tu culpa, así que espero una compensación-

-Espera ¿que? ¡Fuiste tú la que me arrastro aquí y me intento dejar sin aire!-

-Eso y esto son dos asuntos diferentes, ¡Exijo una compensación!- Se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia su derecha en forma de capricho.

-Bien, Bien, ¿que quieres?- No tenía sentido discutir con Taiga, ella siempre encontrara la forma de ganar, y sinceramente, no le gustaba cuando ella recurría a métodos sucios para lograrlo.

-Hmmmmm…..Ah, ya lo tengo ¿Qué tal decirme porque ustedes 2 desaparecieron hace 10 años sin avisar?- Su rostro se volvió serio, y hasta cierto punto reflejaba tristeza -Podrían al menos haberme dicho que se iban-

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron lentamente y cruzo miradas con la maestra. En sus ojos se reflejaba todo. Ella quería saber todo, desde principio a fin, desde hace 10 años hasta ahora. ¿Por qué se fueron? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? Si tenían la intención de irse ¿Por qué volviste ahora? Esas y muchas otras preguntas aparecieron en la mente de la profesora y Emiya sabía que las quería.

-Entiendo, entonces ese era tu objetivo desde el comienzo…..-

-¿Acaso tendría otro? ¡10 años sin saber de ustedes! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupada que estaba?!- Se levanto de su asiento de golpe.

-Cálmate Fuji-nee, estamos volviendo a llamar la atención- Una vez que confirmo que la encargada del inglés volvió a sentarse, y que no habían miradas curiosas de otra parte, dijo -Lamento irme sin avisar y también lo hace Kiritsugu, pero….por ese tiempo tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo con unos conocidos de Kiritsugu y nos vimos obligados a huir-

-Si solo querían protección, ¡pudieron pedírmela! ¿Se te olvida quién soy? Soy Taiga Fujimura, hija de Raiga Fujimura, ¡el líder de la mafia en Fuyuki! No existe nada que no podamos proteger-

-Una respetable maestra no debería estar diciendo eso a plena luz del día…..- Sonrió levemente -Sin embargo, así eres tú. Lo siento Fuji-nee, prometí no decirlo y tengo la intención de cumplirlo. Puedes preguntarme cualquier otra cosa…..Se que es un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero más que nada, quiero que sigamos siendo buenos amigos a pesar de no poder hablarte de todo- Se sinceró. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre adoptivo, Shirou decidió hablar con la verdad. Obviamente no diría la parte de la magia, ella no necesitaba saber a tanto detalle.

-¿Eh? ¿pensaste que estábamos peleados o algo por el estilo? Hahahahahaha- No era una risa estruendosa, no obstante, si lo suficiente para causar nerviosismo al pelirrojo.

-¿Qu…? ¿Por que te estas riendo? Yo solo…..- Se estaba comenzando a avergonzar y los puntos rojos en su rostro no lo ayudaban a disimularlo.

-Lo siento- Se quito una lagrima de la cara por la risa que le generaba toda esta situación -Solo me alegraba saber que no has cambiado en nada en 10 años…..Bueno, ignorando el hecho de que tienes una gran cicatriz en la cara y…..¿el cabello blanco? No creo que sea una buena idea- Tenia la vista clavada en las características que menciono desde el comienzo.

-Haha, ¿Qué puedo decir? Quería probar nuevas cosas- No tenía la intención de decir la verdadera razón de esas características -….Entonces…..¿No estas enojada?-

-No, estoy furiosa…estaba en realidad- la expresión en su rostro se suavizo -Desde que nos encontramos en la entrada, toda mi ira fue reemplazada por la necesidad de….hablar. Hehe, solo quería saber cómo has estado- Puso una sonrisa torcida, intentando no llorar, aunque pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban.

-Fuji-nee…- Comprendió el porqué de las lágrimas y sin dudar aceptó -Lo entiendo, hablemos entonces. Tengo muchas cosas interesantes para contar-

De esta forma, dos personas que tiene una relación similar a una familia, comenzaron a ponerse al día. Esta es una conversación privada y los demás maestros lo entendieron porque todos decidieron dejar la sala de maestros cuando notaron el ambiente entre ambos. Incluso el director tenía lágrimas de cocodrilo mientras salía del lugar.

* * *

Residencia Emiya, por la noche.

Se escucho el ruido de la puerta corrediza del salón principal abrirse y luego cerrarse. El-Melloi II entró a la habitación con un poco de dificultad para caminar.

-Finalmente despiertas, eh- Señalo Shiki, quien estaba sentada en la mesa cambiando de canal desinteresadamente. Waver no estaba seguro de si ella siquiera miro el canal antes de cambiarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-

-Míralo por ti mismo- Detuvo su búsqueda en un canal de noticias local.

Centró la vista en la caja cuadrada que mostraba imágenes y escucho a los reporteros hablar de lo siguiente:

 _-Y con eso terminamos con el reporte climático de los siguientes días, volvemos contigo Sakamoto-san- Finalizó una mujer._

 _-Gracias Adashino-san- Contestó cortésmente un hombre al mismo tiempo que la imagen de la mujer desaparecía -Buenas noches mis queridos televidentes, soy Asahi Sakamoto y estoy seguro de que ya lo saben, pero es tiempo de volver a tomar el tema- Las imágenes de la TV fueron reemplazadas con una construcción en ruinas mientras que el hombre hablaba de como voz en off -Hoy a las 14:32 hs ocurrió un trágico evento que culminó con la destrucción de Verde, el mayor centro comercial en Fuyuki. Afortunadamente no hubo víctimas, pero las razones de este incidente siguen en un misterio- Las imágenes comenzaron a rotarse mostrando diferentes ángulos y vistas de cada parte de Verde -Ahora nos dirigimos con Takiko-san para informarnos más sobre el tema ¿Hola? ¿Takiko-san?-_

 _La TV cambio a una pantalla doble. A la izquierda estaba el reportero Sakamoto y a la derecha se mostraba a un hombre en la noche vistiendo ropas abrigadas. Detrás del hombre, Takiko-san, se encontraban las ruinas de lo que antes era Verde._

 _-Hola, Sakamoto-san. Aquí Shoryu Takiko reportando desde la escena del incidente. Como pueden ver, ni la más resistente pared de Verde a resistido el atentado que recibió hoy, los policías y bomberos han acordonado la zona impidiéndonos acércanos más. Según los testimonios de algunos testigos, todo esto ocurrió en…-_ La Tv fue apagada por el mago mayor.

-Cerca de 8 horas- Termino por concluir al observar el reloj de la pared -¿El reportaje decía lo correcto? ¿Nadie ha muerto?-

-Por nuestra parte, Fraga los rescato a ti y a una adolescente llamada 'Rin Tohsaka' antes de que el edificio se cayera completamente a pedazos. Touko dice que logró comunicarse con Emiya y que estaba fuera de peligro. También parece ser que Emiya tiene en su poder la Class Card de Caster, aunque no sé exactamente dónde está ahora. Por último, no tenemos nada de información sobre quienes los atacaron-

-Entonces la mente maestra de esa situación si era Caster…..a fin de cuentas, fue una gran victoria- El alma le volvió al cuerpo luego de enterarse. Cuando se levantó hace solo unos momentos, su cabeza estaba pensando a todos los posibles oscuros escenarios donde la situación de Verde se descontrolaba a un nivel inimaginable. Fue una verdadera fortuna que nada de eso ocurriera -¿Que quisiste decir conque no sabías donde estaba Shirou?-

-Exactamente eso, Touko hablo con él por teléfono y confirmó que estaba bien, aunque actuando por su cuenta-

-Supongo que puede hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando traiga consigo la Class Card- Externamente le concedió libertad, pero la verdadera razón paso al mismo tiempo por su mente "Si no hay rastros de un cadáver, entonces Shirou debió encontrarse con el estudiante que subió en ese momento" Imágenes del joven rubio aparecieron "De ser así, posiblemente este encargándose de las heridas que tenga o llevándolo a casa"

Gracias a las delgadas paredes de la residencia Emiya, tanto Shiki como El-Melloi escucharon como alguien abría y cerraba la puerta principal de entrada. Seguido de eso, escucharon los pasos mientras se acercaba a donde estaban ellos y finalmente movió la puerta corrediza del comedor, revelando al mercenario.

-Oh, se te ve bien El-Melloi II- Anuncio despreocupadamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina. En ella, comenzó a prepararse un sándwich simple.

-He estado mejor- Hizo alusión al estado de su pierna -En fin, quizás tú puedas explicarme porque la situación se nos salió de las manos-

La situación verdaderamente se descontrolo, no por nada tiro abajo un edificio entero. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, Waver esperaba que en cualquier momento sonara su celular y comenzara a ser regañado por la Reina de la torre del reloj. Solo los más idiotas hacen enojar a tal monstruo y viven para contarlo. Hasta ahora esa situación no ha ocurrido y espera que sigua de esa forma.

-No tengo mucho que decir sobre eso- Comió un poco antes de continuar, después de todo, no almorzó en todo el día -Illyasviel von Einzbern era la usuaria de Caster y está totalmente loca. Ella, o alguno de sus aliados, coloco gemas explosivas en lugares estratégicos del lugar y cuando se vio en la necesidad de escapar uso la caída de Verde como cobertura-

-¿Eso es todo?- Se sumó Shiki -Quizás lo estoy pensando demasiado, pero me pareció que un cometa blanco fue en la misma dirección-

-¿Cometa blanco…..? Ah, si. Una vez que conseguí la carta, una niña montada en un Pegaso apareció. Si ella no tiene la carta de Rider, no se quien la tendrá- Volvió a darle un mordisco al alimento -Como sea, no conseguí ver cualquiera de sus capacidades salvo por la velocidad que tenía ya que escapo al momento de llegar junto con Einzbern-

-¿Un Pegaso?….todo puede ser en esta vida…..- la mujer en kimono le restó importancia, aunque le sorprendía un poco. No es como si fuera la cosa más rara que haya visto en su vida, pero era algo raro.

-A todo esto, ¿dónde están Aozaki y Fraga? No me parecen del tipo que este durmiendo a esta hora- Dijo Shirou mientras terminaba su almuerzo.

-Estaba por preguntar lo mismo-

Ambos magos posaron su vista en la única mujer de la habitación, quien también era la única que podía responder a su pregunta. Sintiendo las miradas sobre ella, ya que estaba de espalda a ambos, Shiki respondió.

-Fraga está montando guardia en la habitación donde esta Rin Tohsaka y Touko se encerró en su taller hace unas horas, dijo algo sobre 'conseguir manos extras' y se fue- Freno por un momento para luego percatarse que algo -Eso me recuerda, Touko también dijo que no reconocía el tipo de sugestión que está afectando a nuestra invitada ¿alguno sabe algo al respecto?-

Desde el principio todos, o al menos la mayoría, concluyo que la magia de Comando no era la cual controlaba a Luvia y Rin. Según El-Melloi, ambas jóvenes no podían ser controladas por dicha magia de forma eficiente por sus respectivas personalidades. Mas justificaciones que eso era algo que solo conocía el mago de pelo largo.

-Tengo una vaga idea, pero no puedo asegurar nada hasta comprobarlo ¿Dónde está ella?-

-La habitación final a la derecha, en el anexo separado de la casa principal-

-Ese es el cuarto de invitados, la única habitación con una cama en lugar de un futon ¿Por qué en el lugar más cómodo?- Por más vaga que sea su memoria, todavía recordaba algunos detalles de su infancia.

-Solamente elegimos una habitación al azar- Después de decir eso, soltó un pequeño bostezo -Es hora de que el día termine para mí- Con esas palabras, salió del comedor y se encamino a su cómodo futon. No importaba cuanto lo negara, esas simples frazadas eran inesperadamente reconfortantes.

Quedando solamente los dos hombres, Shirou se acercó al Waver y le entrego la carta de Caster, no sin antes disculparse -Lamento dejarte solo antes, no pensé en nada más que recuperar la Class Card- Un poco de arrepentimiento era notable.

-No le des importancia, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…si tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo-

-Haha, ¿no la tienes ahora? Podrías usar una de las 2 Class Card para ello-

-Quiero evitarlo de ser posible- Posó la vista en la carta de Caster un momento antes de proseguir -Sea Include o Install, ambas dejan secuelas en magos de baja categoría como yo, y no tengo la intención de renunciar a mi vida como mago solamente por un poder momentáneo- Solo por un momento, Shirou juro pensar que El-Melloi estaba recordando a alguien.

-Bien, ahora que la he entregado…..- También bostezo levemente -….es tiempo de dormir, he estado todo el día fuera y no he tenido espacio para recuperar todo el Od que perdí. El-Melloi II, probemos suerte mañana en el distrito comercial para conseguirnos ropas- No olvidó el objetivo principal de hoy solo por tener unas cuantas batallas a muerte.

-Estoy de acuerdo, quiero decir, ¿Cuántas son las posibilidades de que vuelva a ocurrir?- Se burló de las propias posibilidades. Era el mismo caso que decir que un rayo no golpea dos veces en el mismo sitio.

Por otro lado, Emiya era supersticioso…..

-¡ESAS SON PALABRAS QUE DIFINITIVAMENTE NO DEBEN DECIRSE!- El karma puede ser aterrador en algunos casos y lo sabía a la perfección.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Waver Velvet se encontraba en la habitación que eligió hace unos días. Originalmente tenía la intención de revisar a su antigua alumna, que ahora no lo era por su traición, pero desistió de la idea al notar la oscuridad de la noche. Él ya durmió por un largo tiempo en la tarde, y justamente por ello no podía conciliar el sueño ahora mismo. Por más que cerrara los ojos y contara ovejas, nada. Estuvo así por horas hasta que decidió levantarse del Futon y comenzar a escribir el reporte de la situación hasta ahora en Fuyuki.

"Todavía me parece antinatural el hecho de que no me hayan contactado por el incidente de Verde, aunque posiblemente tengan las manos ocupadas tratando con las Falsas Guerras por el Santo Grial" Por su propia seguridad, nunca diría esas palabras mientras este en Fuyuki, al menos, no por ahora.

La razón del silencio no era otra que la verdad. Hasta ahora, Lord El-Melloi II nunca les dijo la verdadera naturaleza de la misión a sus compañeros. Ellos creían que simplemente fueron contratados para recuperar unos objetos de suma importancia para la Asociación de Magos, sin embargo, la verdad era diferente. Ellos fueron involucrados en un ritual mucho más delicado que eso.

"Que me encargaran participar en la verdadera Guerra por el Santo Grial debe ser algún tipo de castigo…esto solo trae malos recuerdos"

Una vez, hace muchos años, un joven Waver participó en el mismo evento que ahora. Las diferencias entre ambos rituales eran abrumadoras, principalmente porque ahora eran los humanos quienes peleaban y no entidades antiguas. Bueno, en cierta forma si peleaban, mas no de la misma forma.

"No es tiempo de ponerse sentimental. Por ahora, explicare la situación en general y dejare los detalles para luego" Sin demora, saco una hoja del pequeño escritorio que tenía y luego un bolígrafo de su traje, el cual usaba para dormir por no tener las ropas adecuadas todavía.

El documento que sería enviado a la Torre del Reloj, y que seguramente seria recibido por varios peces gordos de la Asociación además de Lorelei, decía los siguiente:

 _Informe general_

 _En vista de la necesidad de terminar de una vez con el ritual conocido como "Guerra por el Santo Grial" y sus variantes, se ha determinado al Grial de Fuyuki como la verdadera amenaza. Gracias a la información obtenida en nuestro trabajo conjunto con los Ainsworth y Einzbern, quienes ayudaron con el desarrollo del sistema de Class Card, puede confirmarse que las Falsas Guerras por el Santo Grial ocurriendo a lo largo de los últimos meses son causadas por repetidas fugas de información intencionales._

 _Para terminar con esto yo, Waver Velvet, junto con la Srta. Lorelei Barthomeloi he reunido y contratado a individuos con habilidades capaces de enfrentar Espíritus Heroicos o Servants en el peor de los casos. Si bien las Class Card limitan el potencial del héroe, todavía exceden con creces las capacidades humanas._

 _Sin embargo, es imposible terminar esto de la forma tradicional. Por lo tanto, se ha optado por seguir el juego del enemigo. Como ellos desearon en su mensaje de deserción, nosotros participaremos en la Verdadera Guerra por el Santo Grial._

 _Previendo nuestro intento de detener sus planes, los Ainsworth, junto con otras familias, huyeron con 7 de las Class Card: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Caster, Berserker. También se presume que las cartas de Ruler y Avenger están en su posesión. Actualmente nos encontramos en su búsqueda._

 _Situación Actual_

 _La guerra todavía no ha comenzado, la prueba de ello son la falta de Sellos de Comando. Nadie ha presentado esa característica desde el comienzo. Se asume que la Verdadera Guerra por el Santo Grial, comenzara una vez que todas las Class Card estén activas al mismo tiempo._

 _Por nuestra parte, hemos recuperado las Class Card de Assassin y Caster sin demora. Sumadas a las cartas de Lancer y Rider en nuestra posesión, tenemos 4. Actualmente se está esperando la llegada de mi estudiante con ambos Mystic Code. El paradero de las otras Class Card desaparecidas sigue siendo incierto._

 _Para finalizar, hemos tomado custodia de un miembro enemigo. Tengo la esperanza de que de esta forma conseguiremos saber la ubicación de la base enemiga._

 _Saludos cordiales,_

 _Waver Velvet._

-Algo como esto debiera estar bien para empezar- Dijo mientras bajaba la pluma. Seguido de eso, entono unas palabras extrañas y la hoja de papel comenzó a deformarse. De un momento a otro, un hermoso pájaro azul apareció de esta deformación -Ve, debe ser entregado a Barthomeloi Lorelei sin retraso- El ave chilló y salió por la ventana del lugar.

Este método de entrega era más seguro que usar un mensaje de texto o mail. El-Melloi no conocía las capacidades que manejaban los Ainsworth con respecto a la tecnología moderna, no obstante, sabía que eran mejores que los magos promedio. Esa es otra razón del porque la carta era tan poco informativa. Lo único que contenía era información que todos los involucrados conocían, exceptuando a Shirou, Shiki, Touko y Bazett en lo que respectaba a la situación actual. Incluso si el familiar era atrapado por los enemigos, no les brindaría ninguna información útil.

"Parece ser que necesitaba esto para conciliar el sueño…" No sabía cuánto tiempo paso eligiendo las palabras y expresiones correctas para transmitir lo necesario sin perjudicar de alguna forma su causa. Siguiendo sus necesidades, se metió al Futon y cerró los ojos cayendo en los brazos del dios de sueño.

* * *

Fue derribado.

El familiar, o mensajero, fue derribado a solo unas cuadras de la residencia Emiya. No estaba muy lejos, pero si lo suficiente para evitar ser descubiertos. La causa del daño fue un cuchillo, que parecía más una daga, clavada en todo el torso del ave.

-Bien, bien~, que tenemos aqui~- Comentó de forma divertida Aozaki, ella vestía una chaqueta marrón y tenía un maletín en su mano derecha. Una vez que el familiar fue destruido, la carta fue revelada. Sin mayor demora, comenzó a leer su contenido -Hm…parece que tenía razón Shiki, esto es en verdad una guerra- Lo único que le inquietaba un poco era el hecho de que existieran más Class Card, ya que la carta confirmaba la existencia de otras de Lancer y Rider. Luego, le entrego el papel a su asociada.

-¿Por qué pareces tan feliz al respecto?, según esto, nos están utilizado como reemplazos- No es como si verdaderamente le molestara, lo único que no aceptaba era que no le dijeran la verdad. Honestamente, sea verdad o no, la respuesta inicial de Ryougi no cambiaría -¿Me levantaste a altas horas de la noche solo por esto?-

-No, te levanté por el- Señaló a lo alto de uno de los techos y un segundo después una flecha fue interceptada por Shiki para proteger la cabeza de Touko. Por la gran concentración de mana que sintió al entablar contacto, el proyecto definitivamente habría matado a ambas causando una explosión estruendosa. Era una verdadera suerte tener unos ojos capaces de ver las líneas de la muerte de eso.

Ambas elevaron la vista y miraron al atacante que se encontraba sobre uno de los tejados cercanos. Las dos lo reconocieron de una mirada, aunque vestía unas ropas extrañas. Ante esto, la pelirroja soltó un comentario de forma casual.

-Parece que no somos las únicas que quieran usar esta situación a su favor, ¿Verdad, Shirou?- Se giró y encaro de frente al responsable. Mientras su amiga estuviera aquí, ninguno de los ataques ajenos lograría hacerle nada, aunque ella misma podría defenderse de ser necesario.

-Tal parece que así es- Concordó el mercenario, quien vestía sus ropas rojas y negras. Preparando otro ataque, apunto hacia ellas con su arco negro –Ahora, ¿Quién de ustedes sería tan amable de decirme sus verdaderos motivos? Dependiendo de la respuesta, puede que les perdone la vida- Una sonrisa orgullosa se plasmó en su rostro.

* * *

 **Después del breve inconveniente que tuve….¡Nuevo Capítulo!. Como prometí, lo publique apenas comenzó el mes.**

 **Originalmente había escrito una escena del escape de Verde(antes de perder mi anterior pc), en reemplazo de la escena inicial con Bazett. Siendo honesto, me pareció innecesario dicha escena y la cambia por una más simple.**

 **Quizás algunos piensen que Julián fue demasiado indulgente con Illya, pero tiene sus razones y también está el hecho de que algo lo estaba afectado ¿alguno adivina que es? Si no, no se preocupen. Si todo marcha bien, lo revelare en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **¡Apareció Taiga! Aunque creo que la hice muy seria en las últimas escenas con Shirou ¿Qué dicen sobre eso? En lo personal siempre me ha parecido de ese tipo (aunque todo lo que muestran de ella en Fate sea un desmadre), ya que dentro de todo es, en cierta forma, una de las personas que ayudo en la formación de la personalidad del Shirou de FSN.**

 **Para el siguiente capítulo ¡¿Una pelea interna en el grupo de la Asociación?!**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Jim anime: Tenes razón, lo interprete mal. No lo había considerado de esa forma.**

 **Miguelgiuliano: No creo que lo haga una historia, al menos, no con esos personajes. En el mejor de lo casos, hare una introducción similar en alguna otra historia que escriba a futuro.**

 **Sobre los personajes, conozco la wiki de grand order y en varios casos busco en ella sobre las habilidades y personalidades de los Servants que me interesan. Como dije en el capítulo 1, gracias al hecho de que cualquier puede usar una Class Card(en mi fic), la inclusión de los personajes que escribiste es posible y no lo negare, aunque primero quiero terminar el desarrollo de la primera parte antes de incluir nuevos Install o Include. Un apocrypha era mi idea desde un principio, y todavía lo mantengo (y este desarrollo está más cerca de lo que parece).**

 **Mario Fuentes: ¿Por casualidad eres el mismo 'mario' de New Sword y del Review del Capítulo 4? Perdón la pregunta, pero no sé si elegiste el seudónimo de 'Mario Fuentes' para diferenciarte o eres el mismo.**

 **En todo caso, me alegra que te gustara la inclusión de Laeticia y sobre Sieg…..él es demasiado Plot Armor en Apocrypha, lo cual no ocurrirá necesariamente en mi fic. A mí por lo general me gusta marcar bien el nivel de un personaje y que se quede en él (si en algún momento le doy demasiado favoritismo es otra historia, todos tiene que tener su momento de gloria y de desesperación). Con esto confirmo que si lo incluiré, pero todavía no, posiblemente su primera aparición sea en el segundo arco.**

 **Sobre el tema de otra historia, he tenido últimamente una en mente después de leerme Fate / Strange Fake. Los detalles de ella están en mi perfil y será una historia con OCs(esta vez sin un Shirou protagonista). Por ahora, el argumento está fijo, pero puede cambiar ya que todavía no escribí nada. Si te interesa, no dudes en dejarme un Review en cualquiera de mis historias o hablarme por privado. Otras ideas también son bienvenidas. PD: Gracias por decir lo de los OCs, nunca espere un comentario positivo sobre ellos, en especial porque New Sword fue mi primer fic.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son bien recibidos. Todo sirve para mejorar.**

 **PD: creo que es la primera vez que escribo respuestas tan largas…..**


End file.
